Baby Drama
by Sparky2295
Summary: This is the 3rd story in the Helping Jamie Saga! Will everything stay all good for these four fabulous ladies? Read to find out! Rated M for language and sexual themes!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own any songs by Journey or ABBA. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank and Arianna.**

**Baby Drama**

**Chapter 1**: **Big News**

"I'm pregnant." Jane said. Jamie's face hit the floor in shock and happiness. "Jamie? Are you okay?" Jane asked. "Yes! I'm amazing… We're… Having a baby of our own? We're getting married? Oh my God! Jane this is the best night in my entire life!" Jamie exclaimed. Jane kissed Jamie fiercely. Meanwhile, Santana and Dani were in the middle of making love, when the song _When You Love a Woman_ by Journey, came on.

**In my life I see where I've been  
I said that I'd never fall again  
Within myself I was wrong  
My searchin' ain't over...over  
I know that**

When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines waiting somewhere...oh yeah

If I can't believe that someone is true  
To fall in love is so hard to do  
I hope and pray tonight  
Somewhere you're thinkin' of me girl  
Yes I know...I know that

It's enough to make you cry  
When you see her walkin' by  
And you look into her eyes

When you love a woman...  
When you love, love, love, love  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes

The weekend past, and Dani and Santana came back from the weekend away. They walked in the door and saw Jane, Jamie and Ari rolling a ball on the floor. "Come on Ari! Got to roll it to Aunt Jamie!" Jane said. Ari giggled at Jane's words. "Arianna… Roll the ball to me please?" Jamie asked. Ari looked to Jamie and rolled it to her. "Thank you sweetheart. Here you go Jane!" Jamie said, rolling the ball to Jane. "Thank you Jamie. Here Ari!" Jane said rolling it to Ari. Ari giggled again. "Hey guys!" Santana said. "We're home!" Dani added. "Look who it is Ari! Who is it?" Jamie asked. "Mama! Mama!" Ari said excitedly. "Yes it is cupcake!" Dani said picking her up and hugging her. "Hey baby girl!" Santana said, giving her hugs to Ari. "Was she well-behaved for you guys and Grandma and Grandpa?" Dani asked. "She was an angel! And no visits to the hospital this time!" Jamie said proudly. "Wow! I'm impressed! You guys took on a lot this weekend. Was it realistic?" Dani asked. "Yes it was, it had to be…" Jamie said. "Why?" Santana asked, while tickling Ari. "Because, Jane and I are engaged!" Jamie said, showing off her ring. "Oh my god! That's amazing! Congrats!" Dani squealed. "Congrats guys! It's about time y'all settled down!" Santana added. The four exchanged hugs for a minute. "There's more… Want to tell them Jane?" Jamie asked. "Sure! Well… I surprised Jamie and this will be a surprise to you guys as well: I'm pregnant with Jamie's baby!" Jane exclaimed. "Oh my God! Again!" Dani said hugging the two. "Wow! Jamie you have two pregnant women to deal with now!" Santana said. "You're pregnant too San?" Jamie asked. "Sure am!" Santana replied. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Dani exclaimed. "I'm going to be an aunt… Again!" Jamie exclaimed. All four smiled at each other. "Well, we could rent a bigger place together, all four of us…" Santana suggested. "We could, but I like this apartment…" Dani pouted. "Well, our new baby could sleep in our room, Dani…" Santana suggested. "Yeah and our baby could sleep in my room with Jane and I." Jamie said. "Wait a minute, why does Ari get her own room?" Dani asked, tickling her daughter. "Because our little mija is an angel!" Santana said, joining Dani in for a tickling session. Ari giggled hysterically.

"Then it's settled, we'll rent a bigger place!" Dani said. "Dani? Why don't we just buy a house? That way, we'll have multiple bedrooms, a full kitchen and everyone will have their own space?" Jamie suggested. "You know with my job, I am getting a pay raise this month, it could help with the majority of the price of the house…" Santana said. "I could always see if I could get a better job than at the restaurant…" Jamie added. "I'm still in school…" Jane replied. "Jamie, my work might be hiring, I could put in a good word for you if you wanted!" Santana said. Jamie sighed. "Would that be a good idea, Santana?" Jamie asked. "Jamie, whatever happened is in the past. I'm all Dani's." Santana said proudly. "Good, because I'm all Jane's." Jamie said happily. "Then it's settled, the two of you will have work at Santana's law firm place and we'll buy a house?" Dani asked. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Jamie said. "Yeah, count me in!" Jane added. "I'm in if your in babe. What about you Ari? Are you in?" Santana asked. Ari looked around and then snuggled into Santana. "Aww…" Everyone said at the same time. "See, it'll be fun with 3 of three of them running around!" Jamie said. "Yeah it will be, but it will be hard when they're first born…" Santana said. "I hear you!" Jamie agreed. Many months later, the four girls finally bought the house and moved in. It was a big house, so both couples and all the kids had their own rooms. Once everyone was situated, they all gathered together for a big move-in day dinner together. Although Santana and Jane ate most of it, and Ari got most of hers all over her face, Dani and Jamie were finally happy. Dani and Santana went to decorate Ari's new room with her, and Jane and Jamie lied on their new bed in their room. "I'm really excited for our baby, Jane…" Jamie said excitedly. Jane was asleep, but happened to mumble: "No Brian… It was an accident…" "Brian? Why is Jane dreaming about that guy in her history class…" Jamie asked aloud.

"No! Brian, this isn't a trick… It's true, it's your baby…" Jane mumbled again. Jamie frowned. "No… I'm sure it's just a nightmare… It can't be true… It just can't be…" Jamie said quietly. Jane rolled over and smiled at Jamie. "Hey you… What's wrong?" Jane asked. "You were mumbling something in your sleep… Please tell me this isn't true: Are you pregnant with Brian's baby and not mine?" Jamie asked. Jane sighed and looked at Jamie. "I didn't want you to turn away from me, from us! I can't go through this alone Jamie! I need someone to lean on and Brian isn't helping out at all!" Jane said, crying. "I knew it couldn't have been true! We never froze any of our stuff, so I knew it couldn't have been true! But I went along with it, because I love you! I loved that baby, Jane!" "Why can't you still love it? We don't have to the baby who the father is!" Jane replied. "Yes we do! I didn't know my father growing up and it really effected me!" Jamie said. "What? You never told me that…" Jane said. "Well, it's true! Go ask Dani if you don't believe me. That's why I hate him so much. He abandoned me at a young age. I wouldn't want my child to go through that." Jamie said quietly. "I'm sorry I said anything. I'm sorry that it isn't yours. If I could change it, I would, but I can't. Please… You have to help me…." Jane pleaded. "I'll think about it… Because this is a lot to take on…" Jamie said, storming out.

Jamie went into Ari's room and saw Dani, Santana and Ari sitting on the floor. Jamie came into the room, and stood next to Dani. "Hey kiddo! What's wrong?" Dani asked, confused. Jamie shook her head and fell onto Dani crying. "Hey… It's okay… Everything's fine…" Dani said, hugging Jamie. She looked to Santana with confusion. Santana got up, leaving to two sisters alone. She walked into Jamie's room and sees Jane frustrated. "What happened here?" Santana asked. "The baby. Jamie found out." Jane mumbled. "What about the baby did Jamie find out about?" Santana asked. "It's not hers. It's the guy I slept with at that college party. It's his. He won't support us, and I just needed somebody to support me, and I knew Jamie would if I said it was hers… I mean we wouldn't tell the baby who its father is, because when you have two mothers like Jamie and I… Why would you want to know?" Jane asked, sighing. Dani continued to hug Jamie while she was crying. Ari saw this and crawled over to Jamie. "Mama?" Ari said, poking Jamie. Jamie looked over to Ari and laughed a little. "No sweetheart, I'm Aunt Jamie!" Jamie said, smiling a little. "Yeah Ari, I'm your mama!" Dani said, tickling Ari. "I'm sorry Dani…" Jamie finally said. "What's the matter? I thought everything was fine?" Dani asked. "It was, until Jane admitted something big to me." Jamie said quietly. "What did she say?" Dani asked. "She said that the baby isn't mine… It's the guy who she slept with at that college party… She only said it was mine because he refuses to support them, and knew I would…" Jamie said sighing. "Well, she does need support Jamie. And you are her best friend/lover." Dani said. "I know that Dani… I will go talk to her…" Jamie said getting up. Jamie went into her room and sat next to Jane. "I know you are personally struggling right now, and I wouldn't be much of a best friend or partner if I didn't help you." Jamie said.

Jane sniffled. "Y-You'll help me?" "Of course I will help you. I love you, and if I ended up pregnant with Scott's baby, you would've been there for me. I love you, Jane." Jamie said kissing her softly. "You have no idea how much this means to me…" Jane said quietly. "I know, but we're going to do this together, like we planned. I'll even go talk to Brian for you. That jerk doesn't need to know anything but you and the baby will be taken care of." Jamie. "You truly are the best, Jamie!" Jane said hugging her. "I keep telling you this Jane, but you never listen! I am totally awesome!" Jamie said. Jane lightly punched Jamie in the arm. "Like to brag much?" Jane said with a smirk. "You know me!" Jamie replied. Dani came in with Ari and smiled. "Everything alright now?" "Yeah it is. Thanks Dani!" Jamie said with a smile. "Good! Now before I put Ari down for her nap, I thought you'd appreciate some kisses!" Dani said, bouncing a sleepy Ari. "Aww… Of course! Sleep tight Ari!" Jamie said kissing her forehead. Jane did the same, and Dani smiled, putting Ari down for her nap. Meanwhile, Santana was working at her law firm. She was taking her 10-minute break in the break room while this younger guy comes in. "Hey beautiful, want to go get some drinks later?" He asked. "I'm pregnant and married. Beat it." Santana muttered. "Aw. I bet your husband wouldn't mind if you went out for a bit!" He replied. "I'm married to a woman, dude. Now back off. Just because I'm pregnant does not mean I won't go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana growled. "Really? Aren't you a little old to fist-fight?" He muttered. "Aren't you a little young to ask a much older woman out?" Santana snapped back. She realized the only way to make it clear to this douche is to sing. She was going to sing _Does Your Mother Know_ by ABBA.

**You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you're only a child**

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?

I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
But girl you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?  


**Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?**

**Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?**

The young guy was so freaked out by Santana's dancing and singing that he left and never spoke to her again. The other girls around the office cheered for Santana. "Now ladies, that's how you can get rid of a scrawny boy!" Santana said proudly. Dani walked into her office and saw Santana being cheered for. _Oh no… What did Santana do now?_ Dani thought to herself. She walked up to Santana and raised her eyebrow. "Oh hey baby! What's up?" She asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Dani replied. "Don't worry baby! I just made sure thing guy knew I wasn't available, is all." Santana said with a proud smile. "San? You didn't beat him up, did you?" Dani asked, worried. "No! I don't want to risk hurting our baby! I just sang and danced! By the way, where's Ari?" Santana asked. "She napping, and Jamie and Jane are watching her. You sang and danced in the office? Are you going to get into trouble?" Dani asked. "I shouldn't! Besides, he was nothing I can't handle!" Santana said. Dani rolled her eyes. "Well, since Jamie and Jane got us covered with Ari, I was thinking maybe we could… Go have a romantic dinner together… Because you know we'll be super busy later on…" Dani said. "Sounds nice." Santana said, grabbing her purse, and leaving with her wife.

Meanwhile, Jamie was cooking dinner for herself, Jane and Ari. All of a sudden she heard a scream come their bedroom, and she knew it wasn't Ari. Jamie ran up the stairs and found Jane on the floor, clenching her stomach. "Jane! What's wrong?" Jamie asked. "J—Jamie… We need to go to the hospital… NOW!" Jane screamed. "Okay! We have to bring Ari, because Santana and Dani are out to dinner!" Jamie told her. Jamie first helped Jane into the car and then went back in for Ari. Jamie drove fast to the hospital. Once there, Jane got taken away by doctors, and made Jamie and Ari wait in the waiting room. Jamie tried her hardest to keep Ari asleep, but at the same time to keep herself calm. The doctor soon came out and Jamie went up to him. "What's wrong with my fiancée?" Jamie asked. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but she had a miscarriage…" The doctor said. Jamie sighed sadly. The doctor showed her to Jane's room, and Jamie tried to stay positive. "Jane… I'm—" "You don't have to say it, Jamie. I know you're slightly happy this happened…" Jane said sadly. "How could you say that? A person just lost their life! I am just as upset as you are!" Jamie replied, but in a quiet whisper. "No you aren't. You have no idea what it's like to carry a child…" Jane snapped. "Okay, I don't. I'm sorry! But don't you dare tell me I don't feel anything, because I do! Jane, I agreed to help you raise that child. I'm upset, okay?" Jamie replied. Jane nodded and continued to cry more.

Hours later, Santana and Dani came in. "What happened?" Dani asked. Jamie handed her Ari and took them both outside the room. "Jamie, what's going on?" Santana asked. Jamie sighed. "Jane had a miscarriage." Both girls gasped in shock and sadness.

**That's the end of the chapter, but a good start to a story! Will Jane ever be happy again? Will Santana have a successful pregnancy? Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do own any songs by ABBA, Elvis Presley or from The Lion King 2. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, and Arianna.**

**Chapter 2:**** The Big Day**

Jane lied in her and Jamie's bed for days after the miscarriage, and it really made Jamie worry. "Guys, I'm really worried about Jane…" Jamie told them. "Don't worry Squirt, Jane will be fine!" Santana reassured her. "Come here Ari! You've been crawling for too long now! Got to get you walking!" Dani said to her daughter. Ari giggled at her mother's words. "Come here, Ari! Come to Aunt Jamie!" Jamie said, holding her arms out. Ari slowly took small steps, as Dani walked behind her. Santana ran and got the video camera. "Go Ari! Look at you go!" Dani cheered. Ari giggled and crawled towards Jamie. Jamie caught her and tickled her. "You are such a little cheater!" Jamie told her. Ari giggled hysterically. "You know Dani you can start teaching her more words! Like mommy, so she can know the difference between you two!" Jamie suggested. "That's true! She's just about 1 now…" Dani said, picking up her little angel. Santana came over and hugged her two favorite women in the world.

Jamie smiled at them and went up to her bedroom. Her smile immediately went to a frown when she saw Jane. She hated to see her in his state. "Jane… Sweetheart… It's time to come out of the bedroom." Jamie said quietly. Jane looked up at Jamie and nodded. "Jane, look at me…" Jamie said, lifting her up by her chin. "I will protect you, you won't have any more pain like that again. I promise…" Jamie assured her. "What if you can't?" Jane asked. "But I will. Jane, I believe what happened, happened because Mufasa knew we weren't ready for our own baby, yet. We need to get used to us being married first, and then when we're ready, we'll have a baby of our own." Jamie said softly. Jane sniffled and nodded at Jamie's words. "I suppose you're right. I mean it does seem like Mufasa's doings. Besides, he's only looking after his only son: Me!" Jane said with a smile. "That's right… My Simba… My King…" Jamie said with a grin. Jamie kissed Jane slowly and hugged her afterwards. "You truly are the Nala to my Simba, Jamie. We're meant to be together." Jane said with a smile. "Damn right we are, baby!" Jamie agreed. Jamie decided she was going to sing the song _Lay All Your Love On Me_ by ABBA to Jane.

_**(Jamie)**_

**I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...**

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me**

****_**(Jane)**_**  
It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear...**

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

****_**(Jamie and Jane)**_**  
I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do...**

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
**

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
**After the song was over, the two lovebirds made love once again. Santana and Dani were in the living room, when they started to hear them. "Oh my God!" Dani said, covering her and Ari's ears. "Well, it didn't take Jamie long to cheer up Jane!" Santana said with smile. "San!" Dani replied, lightly slapping Santana's arm. "What? It's true! Jamie has skill, just like her big, strong, sexy sister…" Santana said, crawling over Dani. "You know Ari's here, right?" Dani asked, with her eyebrow raised. Santana groaned. "Yeah, I know… Isn't it her nap time yet?" Santana asked. "Pretty soon. You know Ari won't need her naps anymore very soon…" Dani said quietly. "Yeah, but they we'll have another baby who will!" Santana replied. "Yeah, but we'll be so tired, and on top of that we have to entertain Ari!" Dani added. Santana flopped on the pillow on the floor and groaned. "Well, we have Jane and Jamie to help us out!" Santana muttered. "Yeah, for now! They're getting married soon, San! My baby sister really is growing up!" Dani said, trying not cry. "Aww… Dani, don't worry! They're going to live here with us!" Santana said, hugging her wife. "Yeah, your right. Jamie loves living with us! Especially since Ari's here—" Dani stopped talking when she saw her little girl walking around the living room on her own. "Dani? What is it?" Santana asked. Dani pointed to Ari and started to cry. Santana looked towards Ari and smiled. "That's our little mija!" Santana said proudly. "Come here Ari!" Dani called. Ari walked over to Dani with a huge smile on her face. "What are you doing?" Santana asked. "Tell Mama 'I'm walking!' Yeah, you're walking!" Dani said happily.

Meanwhile, Jamie collapsed onto Jane's chest. Both took their time to catch their breath. Jamie looked up at Jane and smiled. "What?" Jane asked. "Nothing… Just happy…" Jamie said, cuddling closer to Jane. "Me too. You always know how to take all of my worries away, Jamie…" Jane replied. "That's my specialty. Dani always told me that's what I did best when I was little. I always made her feel better before one tear was even shed." Jamie told her. "Yeah? That's a real gift you got there. But it fits you, because you are an amazing special person…" Jane said, kissing her forehead. Jamie blushed. "Thanks babe… By the way, when are we going to get married?" Jamie asked. "Well, I don't know if I want to rush things, like Dani and Santana, although it turned out okay. Let's make it around 6 months from now. That way we can take time and plan things together, and work our way up to our gorgeous wedding…" Jane suggested. "I like it… Come on, let's get dressed. I'm sure Dani, Santana and Ari are waiting for us downstairs." Jamie said. They had one last kiss before getting redressed. They made their way downstairs and saw Santana videotaping. "San, what are you doing?" Jamie asked. "Shh! I'm recording Ari! She's walking!" Santana whispered. Ari was walking all around the new house, observing things. Once she saw Jamie, she cutely wobbled her way over to her. "Oh my God! My little Ari is walking!" Jamie exclaimed. Ari walked up to Jamie and held her arms up to her. "No Ari, how do you ask Aunt Jamie to pick up?" Dani asked. Ari turned to Dani and frowned. "Don't give me that look, young lady! You know how to ask!" Dani scolded. Ari turned and frowned to Santana. "Oh no! You know I can't deal with that sad face!" Santana said. Ari wiggled her lip at Santana and it broke her heart. "Aw… Dani, she's been working on this all afternoon! We even forgot her nap!" Santana whined. "Oh my God! You're right! Come here Ari! That's why you're so crabby! Mommy forgot your nap!" Dani said, picking Ari up and taking her to bedroom.

Santana sat the tap down and sat on the couch. "So, what were you two up too?" Santana asked. "Oh nothing! Just chatting!" Jamie said, squeezing Jane's hand. "Uh huh. We heard you guys 'chatting' up there!" Santana said, laughing. Jane blushed. "Well, we were talking about when we should have our wedding!" Jamie added. "Oh really?" Santana asked. "When's the big day little sister?" Dani asked coming down the stairs. "In about 6 months!" Jamie said. "Wow! That's a ways away!" Santana said. "Yeah, but this way we can plan stuff out and take our time. I mean your guys' ceremony and stuff turned out great, but we want to take this slowly." Jane said smiling at Jamie. "Whatever makes you guys happy. By the way, Santana and I both said we could contribute whatever we have, that you need for the wedding…" Dani said, sitting next to Santana on the couch. "Aw! Dani, you don't have to do that!" Jamie exclaimed. "We want to!" Dani replied. "Yeah Squirt! You were so much help to Dani and I before and after our wedding! Not to mention all of the help you gave and still are giving us with Ari!" Santana exclaimed. "Well, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. You guys are my family, so it's like a thing I have to do to support my family." Jamie said. "Well, now you're adding one more to that equation!" Jane added, piping into the conversation. "You've always been my family, Jane. So technically, we're just getting another niece or nephew!" Jamie said, smiling at Dani and Santana. The four girls continued their conversation until Ari woke up from her nap.

_**==6 months later==**_

It was Jamie and Jane's wedding day, and Dani was helping Jamie get ready. "So do you think mom and dad will show up this time?" Jamie asked. "No, I think we're pretty much safe!" Dani replied. "Dani?" "Yeah what's up?" "I just want to thank you, for everything. You practically raise me, you let me live with you and your family, and you've dealt with a lot of my drama and things that I had to go through, and you've always been there for me. And although we sometimes fight, I just want you to know that I love you." Jamie said. Dani felt tears pour down her face and she immediate hugged Jamie. "I love you too Jamie. I wouldn't trade any of those moments we shared for anything in the world." Dani told her. As Jamie went to go do something, Dani decided to sing _Slipping Through My Fingers_ by ABBA.

**Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl**

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't  
And why, I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
**  
Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile**

Jamie sat on a chair looking into the mirror, seeing Dani tearing up, looking directly back at her. "What is it Dani?" Jamie asked. "Nothing, just admiring you. Jamie Ruth, you are absolutely beautiful, and very smart. Don't let anyone tell you any different." Dani told her. Jamie nodded at her sister's words and hugged her. "I'm so proud of the bright and brilliant woman that you've become, Jamie." Dani said, sniffling. "Thanks, but I had an amazing role model. Dani, I've looked up to you ever since I can remember. When mom and dad abandoned us, you took charge and raised not only yourself, but me as well. You did things an 8-year-old doesn't even know how to do." Jamie reminded her. "I had to raise us together, Jamie. I had to, or we wouldn't be here today. I got us to Grandma's alright!" Dani said proudly. "You really did. Without you, I don't know who I would be today. So, thank you for not only being my amazing sister, but also being the mother figure I needed. I looked up to you, and I knew growing up, that I wanted to be just like you. That's what I believe I did, except you know, I'm a little cooler!" Jamie said, grinning. "Of course you are!" Dani said, playfully pushing her sister. "Come on, Grandma and Grandpa will be here soon!" Jamie said. Dani nodded and helped Jamie finish getting ready.

Minutes later, Santana and Ari came in. "Aww... There's my beautiful niece!" Jamie exclaimed. Ari ran up to Jamie and hugged her. "Ari what do you say to Aunt Jamie?" Santana asked. "Look pretty Aunt Jamie!" Ari bubbled out. "Aw! Thank-you sweetheart! You look very pretty too!" Jamie replied. "San, are you sure you make sure Ari makes it down the aisle? I mean you're 9 months pregnant, and you wobble everywhere!" Dani asked. "I'll be fine Dani! Ari's just like you: If she sees something sparkly or shiny, she'll walk towards it! I have to keep an eye on her!" Santana said. Dani nodded, and followed the two out of the room. Millie and Frank entered the room minutes later. "Oh Jamie! You look gorgeous! I don't know how your sister got you to wear a dress!" Millie squealed. "Well, I liked this one, besides, she wasn't going to let me have my wedding without having a dress on at least for the ceremony." Jamie said, smiling. Jamie was in a short white dress, with small flowers on it. Frank kissed Jamie's hand. "You look beautiful, Jamie. We're very proud of you for looking after Dani." Frank told her. "Thanks, but it's more of the other way around; It's Dani who's looking after me…" Jamie said smiling. Soon the ceremony started, and Ari walked down the aisle. Santana followed her, making sure to keep her not distracted. Santana took her place next to Dani, and sent Ari to sit next to Millie. Both Jamie and Jane got walked down the aisle. The ceremony was beautiful, it was outside, flowers everywhere. "Do you Jane take Jamie to be your wife, to comfort her, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse until death do you part?" The priest asked. "I do!" Jane said, trying not to cry. "And do you Jamie take Jane, to be your wife—" "I do!" Jamie said, interrupting the priest. The priest raised his eyebrow at Jamie. "Sorry…" Jamie mumbled.

"Alright, then I suppose I pronounce you wife andwife. Please kiss each other." The priest said. Jamie grabbed Jane and kissed her. The crowd cheered and clapped for the two. An hour later, the reception was going on. "Alright guys, let's hear it for the brand new couple: Mrs. and Mrs. Jamie and Jane Martinez!" Dani called from the microphone. Everyone cheered and clapped for the new couple. Jane didn't switch her outfit, but Jamie did. Jamie was in dress pants, a white button-up shirt and a black vest. The two newlyweds had their first dance to the song _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by Elvis Presley.

**Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you**

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you

When the song ended, the two kissed. Jamie went up to the stage and hugged her sister. "Jane and I would like to say a big thank-you to my sister Dani and my sister-in-law Santana for helping with wedding. As well as my grandparents Millie and Frank." Jamie said. Dani nodded at her and went to sit next to Santana. Dani sat down and looked at Santana who had a panicked look on her face. "San? Everything okay?" Dani asked. "Me? Oh yeah! Everything's fine—" Santana said, squeezing Dani's hand. "Santana, obviously something is wrong!" Dani muttered through her teeth. "I would like to take this moment to sing to my beautiful bride." Jamie said, as she took the microphone with her down to the dance floor to meet Jane. "This is for you, my love…" Jamie said. Jamie was going to sing _Love Will Find A Way_ from The Lion King 2.

_**Jamie:  
**_**In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone**

****"Santana, what's the matter?" Dani asked. "Dani, I think I'm going into labor!" Santana whispered.

**They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart **

****"What? How long have you kept this to yourself?" Dani asked. "For a few hours…" "Santana!" "What? My water hasn't broken yet! Just have had small contractions!" Santana muttered. "Oh right, like these are really small!" Dani told her.**  
**

**I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
**

"Okay, oww!" Santana said, clutching her stomach. "Alright, we're going to the hospital!" Dani said, taking Santana's hand. "Dani? Where are you going? This is no time for a 'break'!" Millie scolded. "No Grandma! Santana's going into labor!" Dani whispered.

**Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
**

Dani took Santana's hand and moved through the crowd. "Dani stop! I told you, my water hasn't broken yet!" Santana said. Dani stopped and looked at Santana. "What? It hasn't!" Santana said. As soon as she caught her breathe, that's when her water broke.

****_**Jane:  
**_**I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies**

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  


"I think you spoke too soon!" Dani said. "Ya think so?" Santana muttered. Jamie looked over and saw Santana and Dani arguing. Jamie whispered for Jane to continue and went over by them.

**Jamie and Jane:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
**

"Really guys? You have to fight at my wedding?" Jamie asked. "We aren't arguing!" Santana said innocently. "San stop it! Jamie, Santana's going into labor!" Dani told her. "What? Go to the hospital, we'll finish up here and meet you there. Jane and I will take Ari." Jamie said, going back to Jane.

**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together  
**

"Jamie what's going on?" Jane whispered. "Santana's going into labor!" Jamie replied. "What?" "I know! I told her we'd finish her and take Ari and meet them there. My grandparents are driving them there now." Jamie replied.

**Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**

I know love will find a way

Once the song was over, Jamie told the crowd what was happening and everyone left. Jamie and Jane took Ari and rushed to the hospital. Once there, Dani was in the waiting room, waiting for them. "There you guys are! I was worried!" Dani said. "Stop worrying! Ari's fine! Grandma and Grandpa are watching her. Is San alright?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, the doctor is checking her now." Dani said. The doctor came out and went up to Dani. "Alright Mrs. Lopez, you're wife is ready to go! Read y for baby #2?" The doctor asked.

**That's the end of chapter 2! What will be the sex of Dani and Santana second child? Will Ari like having another sibling? Will Jane and Jamie actually go on a honeymoon? Read on to find out! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs from The Lion King. I do own the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank and Arianna.**

**Chapter 3:**** Multiplying the Family**

"Alright Mrs. Lopez, you're wife is ready to go! Ready for baby #2?" The doctor asked. Dani nodded and was about to go with the doctor when Millie came in with a crying Ari. "Dani, I can't seem to calm her down! She keeps crying for Santana." Millie said, frustrated. Millie handed Ari to Dani. "Ugh… Ari, mommy can't put you to sleep right now, I got to go help mama!" Dani said. "I'll take Ari, Dani." Jamie said, taking Ari. "But Jamie, it's your wedding night!" Dani said. "Dani, I got shot in the head and chest on your wedding night. This is nothing compared to that." Jamie said. "Mama…" Ari whined. "Ari, mama can't put you to sleep tonight." Dani said. "Why? Where's mama?" Ari asked, tilting her head in confusion. All of a sudden, Santana screamed out in pain. "I have to go. Jamie please talks to her!" Dani said, running to Santana. "Call me when everything calms down!" Jamie called. "Okay!" Dani yelled. "What's wrong with mama?" Ari asked. "Nothing, sweetheart! Mommy is just helping mama get a surprise for you, is all!" Jamie said. "Oh… Okay!" Ari said, snuggling into Jamie's chest. "Is it okay if Aunt Jane and I put you to bed tonight?" Jamie asked.

Ari nodded sleepily and fell asleep in Jamie's arms. "Come on, let's go home." Jamie said to Jane. Jane nodded and drove them home. Meanwhile, Dani was in Santana's room, holding her hand. Santana was squeezing the hell out of it, and Dani tried so hard not to scream herself. "Alright Mrs. Lopez, I'm ready when you are." The doctor told Santana. Santana looked over to Dani in fear. "You can do it, San. You've beat people to pulps, and you're scared of a little baby?" Dani reminded her wife. "You're right! This should be nothing, but oh my God Dani, it hurts so much! Why is a sweet little baby hurting me?" Santana screamed. " Just push it out! The faster we do this, the faster we'll hold our new baby together. Now come on Santana! Man up and push!" Dani told her. Santana obeyed, and pushed. During the birth, the song _Circle of Life _from the Lion King played.

**From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round  
It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life  
It's The Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life**

With one last push, the baby came out. When it was over, Santana hit the mattress hard, trying to calm her breathing. Dani looked at it and started to cry. "W—What is it?" Dani asked. "It's a boy!" The doctor announced. Dani smiled hugely. "Did you hear that San? We have a beautiful, perfect, healthy baby boy!" Dani said, with tears running down her face. Santana smiled and started to cry herself. "Dani, why am I crying? I don't cry!" Santana asked. "Aw… San, it's okay! You're just emotional… You gave us a baby boy…" Dani said, hugging her tired wife. "Not emotional…" Santana mumbled into Dani's chest. The doctor came back with a clean baby. "Would you like to hold him?" The doctor asked. Santana nodded and held their new baby boy. "Hey there little guy…" Santana said, sniffling. Dani smiled and kissed his forehead. "He looks a lot like you, San…" "Yeah, but he has your eyes." Santana replied. The three united for the first time as a family. Meanwhile, Jamie just put Ari to bed, and was waiting for Jane to start their wedding night as wife and wife. Jamie looked up as she saw her new wife in nothing, but lingerie. Jamie's jaw hit the floor. "Is this okay? Do I look—" "You look stunning…" Jamie said. Jane blushed and kissed Jamie lightly. They were about to kiss more when someone knocked at the door. Jamie looked to the door and then back to Jane. "That couldn't be Dani, could it?" Jamie whispered. "Unlikely…" Jane replied. "Aunt Jamie? Where's my mommy?" Ari asked sleepily. Jamie let her head hit the pillow hard. "Just a minute sweetie!" Jamie called.

Jane went back into their closet and Jamie opened the door. "Arianna Danielle, just because you have a bigger bed, doesn't mean you can get up whenever you want." Jamie told her. "Aunt Jamie… I want mommy and mama…" Ari said. "I know baby, but I told you, they're busy getting you a surprise. Now you need to go sleep because Aunt Jane and I have something to do!" Jamie said, picking Ari up and taking her back to her room. "What are you doing in there?" Ari asked. "Well… We're doing our taxes!" Jamie said, tucking Ari in. "What's a taxes?" Ari asked. "I don't know sweetheart, but I do know that we can't be bothered, okay? I know you're sad, but mommy and mama will both be back soon. Aunt Jane and I are taking you to see them tomorrow! Okay? Sweet dreams, sweetheart!" Jamie said, shutting her door. Jamie ran back into her room, to see Jane completely nude under the sheets. "Oh my God…" Jamie said, with her mouth watering. "I figured you would like this… Would you like to join me?" Jane asked seductively. "Hell yeah!" Jamie said, jumping onto the bed.

Dani was holding their new baby boy when she looked over to see Santana fast asleep. A nurse came in the room and looked around. "Do you need him for something?" Dani whispered. "Yes, we have some normal tests we'd like to run, if you don't mind!" The nurse replied. "Of course, do what you need to!" Dani said, handing their baby over. "Does he have a name yet?" The nurse asked. "No, not yet. I'll talk to my wife when she wakes up." Dani said. The nurse nodded and went off with their baby. Dani went over to Santana and crawled into her hospital bed. When she snuggled against her, Santana slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Dani. "Hey…" Santana mumbled. "Hey there sleepy-head!" Dani said. "Where's… Where's our baby?" Santana asked. "He went with a nurse for some tests. Go back to sleep love, we can talk about names and stuff when we wake up…" Dani said falling asleep. Santana nodded and fell asleep as well. Hours past and Dani woke up to find her wife talking to their baby boy. Dani smiled at them. "You are so perfect, you know that? Mommy and I did a good job with you…" Santana said, rocking their baby. "Way to speak of sex in front of our newborn, San…" Dani mumbled. Santana grinned at Dani. "What? I'm just telling him he's such a good baby! Hasn't cried very much…." Santana replied. "What time is it or what day?" Dani asked. "It's Sunday and 9:00. You slept for a while, babe. I was up around 7 to feed him…" Santana said. "We slept through the whole night?" Dani asked. "Yeah, the baby was in the nursery, because they nurses knew we needed rest…" Santana said. Dani cuddled against Santana and smiled at their baby. "What should we name him?" Dani asked. "Well… What do you think of Daniel? After you?" Santana asked. Dani blushed. "We already named Ari after me, San…" Dani replied. "So? They can both be named after their beautiful mother!" Santana said, kissing Dani softly. "Yeah? What about you? We should also name him after you.." Dani mumbled through their kiss. "Hmm… Well my parents said if I was a boy when I was born, they were going to name me Santiago, but since I obviously ended up being a girl, they decided on Santana." Santana said. "Hm… What about Daniel Santiago Lopez?" Dani suggested.

"I like it… It represents both of us! So cute! What should his nickname be?" Santana asked. "I don't know! If we call him Danny, I'll be confused and it'll be horrifying when he's older, and Dan is too much of an adult name…" Dani replied. "Well, we could nickname him Danny Jr. or DJ!" Santana said. "I like that… Hey little DJ!" Dani said to him, letting him wrap his hand around her finger. Jamie and Jane walked in the room with Arianna. "Mama! Mommy!" Ari called. "Hey princess!" "Hey baby!" Both women called. Ari jumped down from Jamie's arms and ran to her parents. Dani caught her and hugged her tight. "We missed you Ari…" Dani said. "Yes we did, sweetheart. I'm sorry I couldn't tuck you in last night…" Santana said. "It's okay mama… What's my surprise? Aunt Jamie said I have one!" Ari said cheerfully. Dani smiled at her daughter. "She acts just like you San…" Dani said. "Yeah…" Santana replied. "Honey, mama and I, we want to introduce you to your baby brother…" Dani said. "Yeah Ari… This is your brother DJ…" Santana said. "I have brother? What can he do?" Ari asked. "Nothing yet, sweetie! He's just a baby, just like you were!" Dani said. Dani held Ari next to DJ and she looked at him for a while. Jamie and Jane came back in the room and smiled. "I think it's Aunt Jamie's turn to hold the new baby!" Jamie said, reaching for him. Santana and Dani grinned and handed DJ over to Jamie. "Aw… Jane look how small and cute he is!" Jamie said. "Aw…" Jane replied. "So Ari were you good for Aunt Jamie and Aunt Jane last night?" Santana asked, hugging Ari. "Yeah, but they were doing their taxes…" Ari said. Dani looked to them and raised their eyebrow. "What? We can't tell her what we really were doing!" Jamie whispered. Dani laughed at Jamie's words. "I suppose it was your wedding night!" Dani replied. "No, but seriously she was fine. She just missed you guys!" Jamie said. "We missed you too baby… Now Ari, we're going to bring DJ home with us, so we need you to be extra good, because mommy and I are going to be very busy, okay?" Santana told Ari. "Okay…" Ari said. Millie and Frank came into the room and smiled at the group. "Well would you look at that! They got a boy, Millie!" Frank said. "Aww! He's beautiful, girls!" Millie squealed.

"Thank-you Grandma!" Dani said. Ari looked and saw the two elders standing there. "Grandpa!" Ari squealed running up to him. "Hey there sweetheart!" Frank said, hugging Ari. "Did you meet you're brother, Arianna?" Millie asked. "Yeah! Mommy said we have to take him home, but I don't know why!" Ari said, shrugging her shoulders cutely. Jamie handed DJ back to Dani and watched them smile at their new baby. The family finally left the hospital a few hours later and all went to the house to celebrate. A few hours of celebrating later, Millie and Frank were leaving. "Are you sure you all can handle things?" Mille asked. "For the 10th time Grandma, we can do it! We're all taking shifts and Jamie and Jane are helping us out!" Dani said to them. "Are you sure?" Millie asked again. "Yes Grandma! Now go home and get some rest, please?" Dani asked. Both nodded and left the house. Upstairs, DJ started to cry. "I got it!" Jamie called from the bedroom. Ari was running around the house and tripped. She started to cry and roll around on the floor. Dani sighed and picked her up. "Everything's going to be fine… Right?" Dani asked aloud.

**== 3 months later ==**

DJ was in a playpen playing and Ari was on the floor next to him playing with her dolls. Jamie was reading some paperwork on the couch and Dani and Santana were sleeping upstairs. All of a sudden DJ started crying and Jamie immediately looked over and saw Ari standing there, hitting him. "Arianna!" Jamie scolded. Jamie went over and went over to Ari's level. "That was very naughty. Say you're sorry to your brother." Jamie told her. "No!" Ari snapped. Jamie then picked her up and placed her in the corner. "Until you decided to say you're sorry, you'll stay here in this corner. Do not move." Jamie scolded. Ari began to cry and kick, as Jamie went over and picked up DJ. "It's alright, buddy… Don't cry…" Jamie said, bouncing him in her arms. Jane came into the house, and smiled. "Hey!" "Hey babe! How was class?" Jamie asked. "Fine, you know the usual. Things seem stressful here I see…" Jane replied. "They are. Ari hit DJ on the head with one of her dolls." Jamie said. "Aw… Poor DJ… So is she in a time-out?" Jane asked. "Yep… And it would be a lot better if Dani and Santana were awake to help out, but—" "They're still sleeping? I left for class a couple of hours ago!" Jane said, interrupting. "Well, they were up all night, so the least I could do is watch them while they sleep for a bit longer…" Jamie replied. "I suppose so, but it's 1:00!" Jane said. "I know, but it'll be fine! Now that you're here you can help me!" Jamie said.

"Yeah only for a bit though, because I got to study for finals…." Jane said. Dani and Santana then came downstairs. "Hey there guys!" Jamie said. "Hey! Have you guys been watching them all morning?" Dani asked. "No, Jamie has. I just got back from class…" Jane said. "Jamie, thank-you!" Dani said. "Why is Ari in the corner crying?" Santana asked. "Because she hit DJ in the head with her doll…" Jamie said, still bouncing DJ in her arms. Dani's mouth dropped and looked to Ari. "Jamie I'm so sorry! Why didn't you wake us up when this happened?" Dani asked. "Because Dani you guys were up all night with DJ, this is the least I could do." Jamie replied. "Well, Ari will apologize to DJ before her nap that is for sure!" Santana said. Dani took DJ from Jamie and rocked him. "Please, go sleep. You look exhausted." Dani said. Jamie nodded, and was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang. Jamie then went up to the door and opened it. Millie, Frank and some young guy were at the door. "Grandma? Why do you have a young guy that looks an awful lot like me?" Jamie said. "Well, that's what we came here to discuss with you and Dani with, darling." Millie said. "Dani, come here…" Jamie called. Dani came up to the door with DJ. "Hey guys! What's up?" Dani asked. "Aww… DJ looks so adorable!" Millie squealed. "Please come in!" Dani said. The three walked inside. "Whoa! I thought you said I only have two sisters? There's like four of them in here!" The guy said. "You do only have two sisters." Frank said to him. "Okay what is going on?" Dani asked. "I'm taking Ari upstairs to talk/ give her nap." Santana said. Dani nodded and looked back to the group. "Please tell me why this guy is here… No offense!" Jamie said to the three. "None taken." He replied. "Jamie, Dani… Meet your brother, Sky." Millie said. Both girls' mouths dropped. "W—What? He's our brother?" Dani asked. "Yes, he's actually Jamie's twin brother!" Millie said. Jamie looked at him and fainted. As she lied on the floor, she heard many voices from the people around her.

**Well that's the end of chapter 3! How visually cute do you imagine DJ to be? I bet he's adorable! Will Ari end her anger with DJ? Will Jamie be okay after she fainted? What's the deal with Sky popping up out of nowhere? I want to give a huge shout out to StoosheLover555 and YoungFate15 for being huge supporters for my Helping Jamie series! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by The Beatles and Stevie Wonder. I do own the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ and Sky.**

**Chapter 4:**** Looking Up Sky**

"Oo! Look Jamie's starting to wake-up a bit!" Dani whispered. "Yeah she is! You know she always looked so cute when she sleeps!" Millie squealed. Dani looked to Millie and rolled her eyes. "Grandma, Jamie's almost 22! She's not technically 'cute' anymore…" Dani replied. "Oh come on Danielle! You know you've thought that about your sister! When you catch her asleep on the couch, don't you feel that way?" Millie asked. "I used too." Dani mumbled. "When you raised her? Aren't you still raising her? Danielle, Jamie's been living with you a long time, and you've helped her with many things, don't you think it's time to let her go off on her own?" Millie asked. Dani was about to respond when Jamie groaned. "W—What happened? Ow. My head… Jesus I had the craziest dream!" Jamie mumbled. "Jamie, it wasn't a dream. Sky is our real brother, you're twin to be exact…" Dani said. Jamie let her head hit the couch again. "No! Jamie come on now! He's not a bad guy!" Dani said. "Your sister is right Jamie. Your grandfather and I found Sky and we trust him." Millie said. "I'll see about that. Don't you guys think it's a little weird that he just happens to pop into our lives out of nowhere?" Jamie asked. "I agree it's a little suspicious, but let's go talk to him first and then we'll judge him." Dani said.

The three went into the dining room and sat at the table. "Alright, well… For starters I am your brother. Our parents hid me as a child because they only wanted daughters… Like you guys, but when I was born with you Jamie, they kept you, but hid me away with Grandma and Grandpa…" Sky explained. "Why didn't you tell us this? I took Jamie and I to your house when mom and dad kicked us out, and there was no sign of Sky there!" Dani said angrily. "That's because when they kicked you two out, they took him in…" Frank said. "They are the most confusing parents ever…" Jamie mumbled. "Anyways, so when you two were there I was with our parents, and they wanted me to do certain things and I denied them, so they kicked me out again." Sky said. "So why didn't we see you back at Grandma's house?" Jamie asked. "Because I was living on the streets, but I do remember living in the basement with our parents and I could hear you two arguing!" Sky said. "We did not argue all the time!" Dani denied. "Yes we did, Dani." Jamie replied. "Jamie, knock it off!" Dani scolded. "I didn't do anything! Why are you being so pissy?" Jamie asked. "I'm not! Jesus…" Dani mumbled. Jamie rolled her eyes at her sister. "I remember a lot of that…" Sky added. "Listen, do you mind if Sky stays with you for a while until he can get onto his feet? We just want you all to bond, and you can't do that if you're apart." Millie said. "Yes he can stay, but he sleeps on the couch." Dani said. "I 2nd that." Jamie added. "Alright. So Sky, please respect your sisters." Millie said as her and Frank left.

"So can I meet your family?" Sky asked. "Yeah, sure…" Dani said. The three went upstairs into the playroom where Santana and Ari sat. "Hey guys! How's everything going?" Dani asked. "It's fine babe, Ari apologized to DJ and DJ is asleep in his crib." Santana said, putting another block on her and Ari's block tower. "Awesome! So I want you to meet my brother. Sky this is Santana, my wife." Dani said. Santana shook his hand and smiled at him. Ari hid behind Santana looking shyly at Sky. "Ari come here it's okay…" Dani called. Ari ran up to Dani and she picked her up. "Ari, this is my brother, your Uncle Sky. Sky this is my daughter Arianna, but we call her Ari." Dani said. Sky looked at Ari and he kissed her hand. "Very nice to meet you Ari." Sky said. Ari giggled and hid into Dani. Sky smiled and laughed a little. "She's a beauty, Dani." Sky told her. "San, where did Jane go?" Jamie asked. "I think she's doing her homework in your bedroom." Santana replied. "Alright, I'll be back!" Jamie called going into her bedroom. Jane was curled up in a ball, sleeping on top of her homework on the bed. Jamie smiled and rolled her eyes. She picked up Jane's work and placed it on her nightstand. She crawled next to Jane and snuggled next to her. Meanwhile Dani took Sky into DJ's bedroom. "And this is our newborn son, DJ or Daniel Santiago or Danny Jr." Dani whispered. "That's a long name for a tiny baby!" Sky responded. "Yeah, that's why we decided to shorten it." Dani said. "He's cute, Dani." Sky said. "Sky, do you know where our parents are right now?" Dani asked. "Rotting in hell?" Sky asked with a smile. "I wish, but no they're in jail…" Dani said, walking out of DJ's bedroom. "What? Why?" Sky asked.

"Because, they shot Jamie… They wanted to kill Jamie's wife actually, but Jamie took the bullets instead…" Dani said. "Wow… That's terrible! What else have a I missed?" Sky asked. Dani laughed and continued to fill him in. Hours later, Santana found the two laughing over stories Dani was telling. She looked over and saw Jamie spying on them, "Jamie, what are you doing?" Santana asked. Jamie jumped a little and was relieved when she saw Santana. "I'm spying on them! Because… I'm jealous… " Jamie said quietly. "Why are you jealous?" Santana asked. "Because Dani's bonding with him so quickly, and he's so much like me… I'm afraid she's going to like him more than me…" Jamie replied. "Jamie, you know that could never happen! Dani absolutely adores you! You've been there for her, for us for that matter for two kids now! You've put your honeymoon on hold just to help us. You have no idea how much we appreciate that…" Santana said. "I'm doing it because I know you both need me. Plus those kids are just so cute!" Jamie said. Santana smiled and hugged Jamie. "I know Dani loves you very much. Just because you have another person in your family now, doesn't mean Dani will forget all about you…" Santana told her. "Thanks Santana… You know I wasn't so sure what was going to happen after we kissed, but I'm glad that it's over!" Jamie said, going downstairs. "Yeah, me too…" Santana said after Jamie left.

Jamie went downstairs and sat next to Dani and Sky. "Hey guys! So what are you talking about?" Jamie said. "Dani is just updating me about everything!" Sky said, laughing. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Jamie asked. "Like when you caught me kissing that girl in your tree house and you fell completely out of it!" Dani said laughing. "Hey! That was completely unexpected!" Jamie said defending herself. "Do you have any good stories on Dani?" Sky asked. "Oh yeah! Like one time I was trying to scare Dani, so I was hiding under her bed, and she came in with Santana and I jumped out and they both screamed and through multiple pillows at me!" Jamie said laughing. Both laughed with Jamie. "I remember that! We were really scared! Dani said. "Wow you guys are hilarious! If you don't mind, I'm really tired, so could I take a nap for a while?" Sky asked. "Oh yeah of course! Come on Jamie, I'm sure DJ and Ari are up from their naps!" Dani said bringing Jamie with her upstairs. As Sky fell asleep on the couch, Dani went into the playroom and saw her two kids playing together. "Aw… There are mommy's little angels!" Dani called. "Mommy!" Ari said hugging Dani. DJ saw Dani and cutely tried to roll onto his stomach. "Well someone missed me!" Dani said. Santana raspberries DJ's stomach and he giggles. "Mommy, why is Uncle Sky here?" Ari asked. "Because he needs somewhere to stay because he's lonely! We can make him feel happy right?" Dani asked. Ari nodded and continued to build her block tower. Santana rolled DJ into his blanket and handed him to Dani. "Look Dani, our little hijo **(Hijo means son!)** is so cute rolled up in his blanket!" Santana said. "I know! Hey little guy!" Dani said, tickling DJ's chin. DJ giggled hysterically. "Alright, I'll go put him down for the night. I'll be back soon!" Dani said. Santana sat with Ari and she continued to build her tower. Sky came in and sat next to Santana. "Although I haven't been around, I know you've cheated on my sister… And you kissed Jamie…" Sky said quietly. "Both times were mistakes, and if Dani told you this, she absolutely knows they were things I regret deeply." Santana replied.

"Do you really love Dani?" Sky asked. "Of course I do! I love her and our children! Jamie is like the sister I never had growing up. Kissing her like that was a mistake." Santana said. "What do you mean 'Kissing her like that'?" Sky asked. "When ever she got hurt or something, Dani was in so much pain, and so was I. She and I are very close, so I would kiss her forehead. I love that girl to death! I don't shouldn't have to defend myself to you!" Santana whispered. "Alright, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to protect—" "Trying to protect them? You barely know them! I know Dani and Jamie better than anything else in the world!" Santana argued. "I wouldn't doubt that Santana. I just want to make up for lost time, this isn't my fault!" Sky said. "I know that, but you can't just start judging the way I've raised my family just because you're worried. Ari and DJ are turning out just fine! If you don't like the fact that those kids are growing up with two mothers, you're going to have to deal with it!" Santana yelled, taking Ari into her bedroom. Jane then walked into the room. "Oh! I'm sorry, I just forgot something in here." Jane said, picking up a textbook. "It's cool… Hey, I'm happy that you're happy with my sister." Sky said. "I am, thanks! Jamie means a lot to me, so don't worry; I'll make sure I take good care of her!" Jane said walking away. Sky walked out of the playroom, stopped at the railing of the stairs, and looked up at the high ceiling. "I don't know if I belong here… Maybe I should go back to where I was…" Sky sighed. Dani walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sky, I'm sorry… Santana is just very protective of her family…" Dani said. "It's not just you and Santana… I feel Jamie doesn't like me either… Maybe it's best that I go back…" Sky said. "Go back? Go back where?" Dani asked. "The streets…" Sky mumbled. Dani gasped. "Sky no! I will not let you do that to yourself! Mom and dad were jerks for what they did to you… Jamie is just nervous, is all. Santana just loves me and the kids so much, she doesn't want us to have to worry about anything…" Dani said. "I understand that… It's just… I don't know…" Sky said. "Well, do you feel you need a significant other because we all do?" Dani asked. "In a way, yes I do feel that way… But in another I just want to adjust to this new family…" Sky said.

"Sky, my kids already love you. Jamie will come around and so will Santana. Don't worry so much baby brother!" Dani said hugging him. Sky hugged her back. Jamie came out after Dani left Sky still at the stairs. "Sky? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jamie asked. "Sure, what's up?" Sky asked. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I don't dislike you. I'm just nervous because I don't think I could handle it you suddenly turned on us. I just I want our family to be a great one, because those kids depend on us!" Jamie said. "I agree with you. You and Dani are both my sisters, and I care very deeply about you two. I would never do turn on you, because I love you both. I loved you guys even though I wasn't there, I knew about you, but you had no idea that I was alive." Sky said. "I'm sorry… Our parents are not good people, and I'm sorry you got tied up with them." Jamie said. "Well, that doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we're all together. I love you Jamie." Sky said, hugging his twin. "I love you too Sky." Jamie replied, hugging him back. Dani stood watching the two, and she felt happy. "Now that's what I call a happy family!" Dani said. Jamie blushed and Sky rubbed the back of his head. "Group hug guys!" Dani said, hugging both siblings. While the three hugged Santana and Jane watched them. "I don't trust him, do you?" Santana whispered to Jane. "Nope." Jane replied.

**== 3 months later ==**

"Jamie! Come downstairs! I got something to tell you!" Dani called. "I'm coming!" Jamie replied. Jamie went downstairs to Dani. "Well? What is it?" Jamie asked. "Well, we have a surprise for you and Jane, Jamie!" Dani said. "Yeah, what is it?" Jamie asked. "We're sending you on your honeymoon!" Dani squealed. "What? Dani what about the kids?" Jamie asked. "Jamie, don't worry! San and I can handle it! Besides, we have Sky to help us now! We'll be fine!" Dani said. "Okay, so when are we leaving?" Jamie asked. "Right now!" Jane said, holding their suitcases. "Oh my God! Alright, let's skip this joint!" Jamie said, running out of the house with Jane after her. Ari looked out the door and then to Sky. "Uncle Sky is Aunt Jamie and Aunt Jane leaving forever?" Ari asked. Sky smiled and picked Ari up. "No, sweetheart! They'll be back before you know it! But I'm going to help out your mommy and mama while they're gone. Sound good?" Sky asked. Ari smiled and hugged him. Sky placed Ari in his hands and made her fly around the house. Ari giggled the entire way. Santana saw them playing and slightly smiled. "Look ahead Ari! It's your mama! We're going in for a crash landing! AHH!" Sky said as he placed Ari carefully into Santana's arms. Ari giggled when she 'crashed landed' into Santana.

"Ah! Ari want happened?" Santana asked. "I crashed into you mama!" Ari giggled. "Oh yeah? Well do you think you could fly up to your bed and take your nap?" Santana asked. "Yes we can, Santana. Up, up and away we go Ari!" Sky said as he made her fly into her room. Santana watched them, and smiled more. Meanwhile, Jamie and Jane were just landing in a Hawaii. Once landed and at their hotel room, Jamie and Jane were so excited. "Oh Jane! This is amazing!" Jamie exclaimed. "I know! This is perfect!" jane agreed. Jamie hugged Jane and smiled. "Guess what I found on the internet on the way here?" Jamie asked. "What?" Jane replied. "A secluded topless beach…" Jamie said seductively. Jane started to drool. "Come on, we're going there A.S.A.P.!" Jane said running into the bathroom to change. Jamie grinned and changed herself. Once they were at the beach, Jane immediately tugged Jamie's bikini top off and grinned. "We should just go skinny dipping…" Jane said. "I agree…" Jamie replied, pulling Jane's top off. Both got into the water and started to sing _With Each Beat of My Heart_ by Stevie Wonder.

**Honey, sweet  
I've got something to say to you in privacy  
Something I'd like for you to hear  
And only your ears alone**

Secretly, I've been admiring you intensely  
So much so I'd like to settle down with you  
And make a home

You are my first breath  
My first smile  
And my morning cup of tea

Yours is the love  
That I pray for  
Before I go to sleep

From the time I saw your face  
I knew no other could erase  
My loving you with each beat of my heart

Until the day I heard you speak  
I didn't know that sound was sweet  
Me hearing you in each beat of my heart

There's a time when playing ends  
And the serious begins  
Like the love that I felt from the start  
With each beat of my heart

Honey, sweet  
I soared into a heaven's galaxy  
So hypnotized was I  
From seeing all the magic in your eyes

So I bring  
To you what's been a lifetime fantasy  
Of being with the only one who can  
Create my paradise

You are my first breath  
My first smile  
And my morning cup of tea

Yours is the love  
That I pray for  
Before I go to sleep

From the time I saw your face  
I knew no other could erase  
My loving you with each beat of my heart

Until the day I heard you speak  
I didn't know that sound was sweet  
Me hearing you in each beat of my heart

There's a time when playing ends  
And the serious begins  
Like the love that I felt from the start  
With each beat of my heart

There's a time when playing ends  
And the serious begins  
Like the love that I felt from the start  
With each beat of my heart

Jamie tackled Jane in the water and made love together on their first day of their honeymoon. Meanwhile, Sky was playing with DJ in the nursery while Ari was napping. Santana and Dani took this time to use for themselves. Santana stopped kissing Dani and dreamily looked at her. "San… Why did you stop?" Dani groaned. "Because, I'm going to sing to you…" Santana said. Santana was going to sing_In My Life_ by The Beatles.

**There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all**

But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more

Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more

In my life I love you more

Dani smiled and hugged Santana. "I love you too baby…" Dani told her. "Now, enough of this mushy crap… I want you so bad…" Santana growled into Dani's ear. "I agree!" Dani said tackling Santana. Meanwhile Sky got a call on his cell phone. "What? No I can't right now, I'm babysitting my nephew…" Sky groaned into the phone. DJ looked up at him and smiled cutely. Sky smiled back at him and continued his conversation. "No, I said I can't! Look, I can meet you at 7, that's when my break is. Alright, see you then…" Sky hung up his cell phone and sighed. DJ looked at Sky again and started chewing on his finger. "Oh DJ… I wish I could tell your mommy, but she just wouldn't understand…" Sky said, sighing.

**Wow! So what do you think? What is Sky up to? Will Jamie and Jane have a successful honeymoon? Is Santana crushing on Sky? Read on to continue! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own songs by Alice Cooper, Leo Sayer, or Peter Gabriel. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, and Sky.**

**Chapter 5:**** Troubling Times**

Sky got a call on his cell phone. "What? No I can't right now, I'm babysitting my nephew…" Sky groaned into the phone. DJ looked up at him and smiled cutely. Sky smiled back at him and continued his conversation. "No, I said I couldn't! Look, I can meet you at 7, that's when my break is. Alright, see you then…" Sky hung up his cell phone and sighed. DJ looked at Sky again and started chewing on his finger. "Oh DJ… I wish I could tell your mommy, but she just wouldn't understand…" Sky said, sighing. "What wouldn't mommy know Uncle Sky?" A sleepy Ari asked. Sky smiled at his niece and picked her up. "Nothing your pretty little head should worry about, little princess!" Sky said, placing Ari back into bed. Sky shut her door and went back to DJ in the playroom. As he watched DJ roll around, he had a flashback from the past.

"_**Look kid, you want to survive out here? You have to do this then!" A man muttered to Sky. "I can't do this! This isn't right! I care earn money a better way, than this stupid way!" Sky shouted at him. "Suit it yourself…" The man said walking away. Sky hesitated. "Wait…" Sky called. "Yeah?" The man replied. "I'll do it…" "Alright! Come on in and get dressed, because the show's about to start!" The man said guiding Sky inside of a local strip club.**_

"Sky! Sky!" Sky came out of his flashback and turned to see Dani standing there. "Huh? What?" Sky asked. "What's up? I called you like three times!" Dani asked. "I was just thinking, is all." Sky replied. "Alright then. Well San and I are ordering pizza for dinner! Want in?" Dani asked. "Um, no I can't. I have something to do tonight!" Sky said quietly. "Sky, this is the 5th time this week you've been missing out on night shifts. Is there something I should know about?" Dani asked with an eyebrow raised. "No. You and your family have nothing to worry about, alright?" Sky said, kissing Dani's cheek and heading out the door. Dani smiled a little and picked DJ up. "Oh DJ… What is your uncle up to?" Dani asked aloud. Sky secretly walked to the strip club and walked into his dressing room. A girl walked in after him. "Babysitting Sky? Really?" The girl asked. "Look, I have to help my sister out with her kids while my other sister is on her honeymoon. She's giving me a place to live, so the least I can do is give her my paycheck for rent!" Sky shouted at her. The girl nodded and walked away. Sky sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He decided to sing _Welcome To My Nightmare_ by Alice Cooper.

**Welcome to my nightmare, I think you're gonna like it, I think you're gonna feel you belong.  
A nocturnal vacation, unnecessary sedation, you want to feel at home 'cause you belong.  
Welcome to my nightmare whoa, ho, ho, ho.  
**

Sky swung himself unhappily around the pole as women throw money at him.

**Welcome to my breakdown.  
I hope I didn't scare you.  
That's just the way we are when we come down.  
We sweat and laugh and scream here.  
'Cause life is just a dream here.  
You know inside you feel right at home, here.  
Yeah, Welcome to my nightmare yeah, hey, hey, hey...  
**

Sky hid his sigh and stripped more and more of his clothing off, leaving just his boxers on.

**Welcome to my nightmare!  
I think you're gonna like it!  
I think you're gonna feel you belong!  
We sweat and laugh and scream here!  
'Cause life is just a dream here!  
You know inside you feel right at home, here!  
**

Sky got off of his pole and let the women touch all over his chest and body, and continued to throw money his way.

**Welcome to my nightmare hoo, hoo, woo, hoo...  
Welcome to my breakdown...**

Yeah! 

Meanwhile, Jamie and Jane were tanning along the beach in Hawaii. Jamie eventually rolled over and kissed Jane's already tanned bare skin. Jane grinned at her. "You're really sex crazy out here, aren't you?" Jane said, grinning. "Well, this is the only time I can really be alone with you! Besides, at home Dani and San or even Ari would even catch us! Now we got Sky there too, so it's like we can never get time together alone!" Jamie said. Jane kissed Jamie slowly and nodded in agreement. "I got a song to sing to you…" Jane said, blushing. Jamie nodded in excitement. Jane was going to sing _When I Need You_ by Leo Sayer.

**When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so wanna give you  
It's only a heartbeat away**

When I need love  
I hold out my hands and I touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day  
Miles and miles of empty space in between us  
The telephone can't take the place of your smile  
But you know I won't be travelin' forever  
It's cold out, but hold out, and do I like I do

When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so wanna give you, babe  
It's only a heartbeat away  
It's not easy when the road is your driver  
Honey that's a heavy load that we bear  
But you know I won't be traveling a lifetime  
It's cold out, but hold out, and do like I do

Oh, I need you

_**[Instrumental Interlude]**_****

When I need love  
I hold out my hands and I touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day

When I need you  
I just close my eyes  
And you're right here by my side  
Keeping me warm night and day  
I just hold out my hands  
I just hold out my hand  
And I'm with you darlin'  
Yes, I'm with you darlin'  
All I wanna give you  
It's only a heartbeat away

Oh, I need you darling

Jamie fanned her face, trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Jane hugged Jamie. "I love you so much, Jamie. I loved you when you were just my girlfriend, and I love you even more now that you're my wife. I really can't wait for what life throws at us next…" Jane said, kissing Jamie. Jamie kissed her back, rolling them over for some sex at the beach. Meanwhile, Santana was putting the kids to bed. Dani kissed each child before they fell asleep. "San, I'm really worried about Sky. I'm worried that he's into some sort of trouble." Dani told Santana. "Dani don't worry about. Sky's a man, I think he can handle himself just fine." Santana replied. Dani frowned at Santana's words. "What?" Santana asked. "You don't like him, do you?" Dani asked. "I do like him, I just don't trust him, is all." Santana said. "Why don't you trust him? He's done nothing to you!" Dani said. "No, but I'm afraid he's going to hurt you and Jamie. I don't know how or why, but I have that gut feeling, Dani!" Santana said. "San, I think you're just jealous because I'm spending more time with him and Jamie than I am with you!" Dani said with a smirk. "Not true! Jane doesn't trust him either!" Santana admitted. "Alright, well you two need to get a grip! Sky is me and Jamie's brother, and we would know if he was going to hurt us." Dani said. "You didn't know about your parents…" Santana mumbled. "I get it, San. Now I'm going downstairs to wait for Sky. I'll be up whenever he gets home." Dani said, grabbing her pillow and heading down the stairs.

Hours later, Sky quietly crept into the house and saw Dani fast asleep on the couch. Sky smiled at his sister, and covered her in a blanket. He was about to pick her up to carry her upstairs when Dani woke-up. "Hey… Did you just come home?" Dani asked sleepily. "Yeah, I did." Sky said. "Where were you?" Dani asked. "Nowhere. Just hanging around. By the way, I got some money here for rent…" Sky said, handing Dani the money. "Sky this is $250! I can't take this!" Dani said. "Why not? I'm grateful that you are letting me live here, and the least I could do is pay rent… You, Santana and even Jamie do a lot for me, and I feel the only way to repay you guys is with this. Please take it, I'm doing what I have to, for you, Jamie and the kids… Please…" Sky pleaded. "Doing what for us? What are you doing Sky to get this kind of money? You can't just work at a grocery store and get this." Dani said. "No you can't, alright!" Sky replied. "And look at this bill! It has lipstick on it! Sky, what's going on?" Dani asked. Sky looked to the ground and stayed silent. "Fine. Don't tell me. When you decide you want to, you know where to find me…" Dani said, leaving the money on the table and going upstairs. Sky growled and punched the pillow. Then, he cell phone rang and he picked up. "What? You need me now? Why I literally just left! I don't care if the guy is puking his balls out, I'm done for tonight. *sighs* Fine, I'll be in 10 minutes, but don't expect an amazing performance!" Sky said, hanging up the phone. Sky went into the kitchen, grabbed some food and went back out to the strip club.

**== 5 days later==**

Jamie and Jane came home from their honeymoon and continued to help Dani and Santana with the kids, and so did Sky. Dani was brushing Ari's hair, while Santana played with DJ on the floor. Jamie came downstairs all dressed up. "Ooo! Look at my hot sister!" Dani cheered. "What are you all dressed up for hermana?" Santana asked. **(Hermana = Sister in Spanish!) **"My co-workers believe I absolutely need a bachelorette party, even though I'm married… So they're taking me out to a strip club!" Jamie said. "Sounds sexy!" Santana said. Dani laughed at Santana's words. "Does Jane know you're going to this strip club?" Dani giggled. "Yes, her friends at school are taking her out for a few drinks!" Jamie said. "Wait, I work at the same place you do, and we have the same friends! Why wasn't I invited?" Santana asked. "I don't know San! You can come along if you want, but you got to ask Dani first!" Jamie said, going into the bathroom to freshen up. "Aw man!" Santana pouted. She turned to Dani and grinned. "Don't even think about asking me, San!" Dani said. "What? Why Dani?" Santana whined. "Because! I don't want any other girls giving you a—" Dani stopped and covered Ari's ears before continuing. "A lap dance! I should be the only woman doing that to you…" Dani mumbled. "Jealous are we?" Santana said, grinning. "Please, San… Stay here with the kids and I! It will be fun! We can have a family game night!" Dani said. "Dani… Ari's almost 2 and DJ is only 6 months… Those kids can't play any board games!" Santana stated. "Alright, game night is out. But c'mon San!" Dani whined. "Dani, if you let me go tonight, I will be supervised by Jamie! Besides it will let me come back to you super horny for late-night sex…" Santana said, seductively. Dani grinned at Santana's dirty mind.

Dani hugged Santana and kissed her cheek. "Because I'm a loving and caring wife, and I trust you completely, I will let you go…" Dani said. Santana cheered. "But! I will get a full report back from Jamie and you will have to watch the kids by yourself one night in return." Dani said. "Of course!" Santana said, nodding. Dani rolled her eyes and grinned more at Santana. "And come back to me tonight, wet and ready for hours of pleasure…" Dani whispered into Santana's ear. Santana shuddered at Dani's words in her ears. "You got it babe!" Santana said, kissing her cheek and then going upstairs to quickly change. Jamie came out of the bathroom. "Is Santana coming?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, I thought for one night I could let her off of her leash!" Dani said laughing. "Where's Sky tonight? You need someone else to help you with the kids!" Jamie asked. "I don't know, nor do I care!" Dani stated. "Yes you so do! It's bothering you, I can sense it!" Jamie said. "Alright, fine... But seriously, he won't tell me!" Dani whined.

"Well tomorrow I will talk to him for you, okay?" Jamie said smiling. Dani nodded and continued to braid Ari's hair, and DJ Started whining for attention. Jamie smiled and picked DJ up. "Hey there buddy! What's up?" Jamie asked, ticking him. DJ giggled at Jamie's words. Santana came back down better dressed and the two left the house and went to the strip club. Once there they both sat with their group of friends and started having a good time. Sky then came out and danced around on the poll. He decided to sing _Any Way You Want It_ by Journey.

**Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**

Sky danced around on his pole, entertaining his usual group of ladies. Santana and Jamie happened to be at the table where his pole was.

**She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to grove  
She loves the lovin' things  
Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh, baby, hold tight  
Oh, she said,**

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  


Sky danced around his pole some more, collecting the money being thrown at him. Then when Jamie and Santana's group of friends called a manager over to get Sky to give Jamie a lap dance, not knowing any relation between the two.

**I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do  
Ooh, then we touched  
Then we sang  
About the lovin' things**

Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh baby, hold tight  
Oh, she said,  


Jamie then looked in Sky's direction and saw him. Jamie immediately tapped Santana's shoulder. "San, is—is that Sky over there pole dancing?" Jamie asked nervously. Santana looked to where Jamie was pointing. Santana looked and gasped.

**Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**

"Oh my God… It totally is! So that's where he's been lately! He's been missing every night shift while you guys were gone and even now that you're back!" Santana said. "Oh my God! That's why he wasn't telling Dani!" Jamie said, gasping. Sky then came over to their table and immediately noticed Jamie and Santana. "So, who's the non-bachelorette aching for some attention?" Sky asked nervously. Their friends all giggled and pointed towards Jamie. Jamie nervously waved at her brother and tried to smile. Sky smiled back and tried to stay calm.

**That's the end of this chapter! Will Sky give Jamie her lap dance? Will Santana stay faithful to Dani at the strip club? What will happen when Dani finds out Sky's secret? Read on and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Peter Gabriel. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ and Sky.**

**Chapter 6:**** Awkward Moments**

"So, who's the non-bachelorette aching for some attention?" Sky asked nervously. Their friends all giggled and pointed towards Jamie. Jamie nervously waved at her brother and tried to smile. Sky smiled back and tried to stay calm. Jamie gulped and looked towards Santana who was trying to hide her giggles. Sky and Jamie took a deep breath and Sky began the lap dance. Jamie began to blush as it happened and tried to not make eye contact with Sky. While both seemed okay on the outside, in the inside both were panicking. _I shouldn't be doing this to my twin sister! This is so wrong! AHHH! _Sky thought, but kept his smile on his face. _Why did I agree to this? Why did my twin brother decide to become a stripper? Why can't I man-up and stop him? Why can't I stop asking questions that begin with 'Why?' AHH!_ Jamie thought, trying to get Santana to help her out.

Once Sky's song was over, he finally got off of Jamie who was completely panicking. Sky whispered for her and Santana to go to his dressing room. Jamie nodded and watched him leave. Their friends gasped at Sky's friendliness towards Jamie. "Jamie! You're not actually going to follow him, are you?" A friend asked. "Yeah Jamie! What about Jane?" Another friend asked. "Don't worry, Santana is coming with me! No worries!" Jamie said, dragging Santana along with her towards Sky's dressing room. Once in there, Jamie shut the door and screamed quietly. Sky covered his ears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Jamie!" Sky shouted over her. "Why the hell would you do that to me?" Jamie whisper shouted. "Because! I had to or I'd lose my only job that gives me money to survive!" Sky replied. During the argument between the two, Santana was still giggling. "Why are you here? More importantly: Why are you a stripper?" Jamie asked. "Because when the opportunity came, I had no choice, I was living on the streets and had absolutely no cash! I had too, Jamie!" Sky replied. "Okay, that's understandable, but why didn't you tell Dani?" Jamie asked. "Because this is completely embarrassing!" Sky told her. Jamie sighed and placed her head onto Santana's shoulder. Santana finally relaxed and hugged Jamie. "Look, this is something we all didn't expect to happen. But we're not telling Dani, because that's your job. Jamie will now be scarred for life, and so will you, but at least you can keep your job, right Sky?" Santana asked.

Sky sighed and growled at Santana's words. "Don't you know how much I'd rather be with your kids than be working here? But I need to make cash to help you out." Sky said. "I never said that we aren't grateful for you helping us out Sky! I'm just saying that it's your decision to tell Dani about this or not. If you decide to tell her and ditch this, Jamie and I can pull some strings at our work and see if we could get you a job. But this is totally up to you." Santana said, guiding Jamie out of the room. They both said good-bye to their friends and left the strip club without Sky. Both walked back into the house to Dani and kids playing. "Hey you two! You're back earlier than expected!" Dani said. "Mama!" Ari said, running up to Santana and hugging her. "Hey baby! Were you good for mommy?" Santana asked. Ari nodded excitedly. "She was very good, so was DJ!" Dani said, tickling DJ's stomach. DJ giggled and rolled around on the floor. "Jamie, you look as white as a ghost! What's wrong?" Dani asked. "N—Nothing... I'm fine… Just tired, I'm going to bed…" Jamie said, running upstairs to her room. Dani looks to Santana with concern. "What happened at the strip club?" Dani asked. "Nothing, it just was a fun night with the girls from work! I'm sure she's just wanting to get extra sleep because she has the night shift tonight!" Santana assured her wife. Jamie tossed and turned in her sleep.

"_**Come on Jamie… Just one more lap dance won't hurt you…" Sky muttered in her ear. "No… Sky you're my brother, it's wrong..." Jamie told him. "I can tell you have feelings for me, I could tell when I was on you tonight…" Sky said. "No! It's not true! I don't like you like that! I'm married to Jane, I'm a lesbian!" Jamie screamed. "Not tonight you're not…" Sky said tackling Jamie. "No! No! NOO!"**_

"NO!" Jamie screamed once she woke up. Jane sat up in fear and rubbed her eyes. "Jamie, what is it? What's wrong?" Jane asked sleepily. "Nothing…. I just had a bad dream is all…" Jamie said, falling asleep once again. Jane sighed and fell back asleep as well. Minutes later, Sky walked into the house and screamed into his pillow on the couch. "Why does this always happen to me?" Sky mumbled into the pillow. "I mean I thought moving in with my family would be good, and it is… But I just hope Jamie is going to be okay…" Sky mumbled again. Dani yawned and walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Sky followed her and immediately hugged her. "W—What? Sky what's—What's wrong?" Dani asked sleepily. "Nothing, I… I just need to tell you where I've been at night… I have to tell you, because I can't let what happened to Santana and Jamie happen to you…" Sky said. "Wait… What happened to them? They just went to the strip club!" Dani told him. "I know… I know because I work at the strip club…" Sky said. "Oh… What do you work as? A waiter or bartender?" Dani asked. "No… I'm… Dani I'm a stripper… And the reason they came home early is because I had to give Jamie a lap dance and –" "Whoa, wait! You gave your sister a lap dance? That's why she was acting so odd tonight! Oh my God Sky! Is that how you were getting so much cash?" Dani asked. Sky sighed and nodded at his older sister. "Why? Why are you working as that?" Dani asked. "Because at the time, I had no other choice, Dani! It was either starve and die on the streets, or do this and earn enough money to get food and things to survive." Sky said. "Did mom and dad make you do this?" Dani asked.

"Not mom, but… Dad said this was my only option… And he knows the boss there and got me my job… But I kept it because I want to pay rent! I knew since I was living here, I should help out more than just with the kids!" Sky said. "Sky… You and Jamie are my family, and I don't expect anything from either of you. You voluntarily help Santana and I with our children! You don't have to, but you, Jamie and Jane do!" Dani said. "Well, I want to give you this money, because as a young teenage guy, I eat a lot… So you guys need money for food and junk… Please, understand… I had to give Jamie lap dance or else I would've gotten fired… I mean Santana said she could pull some strings and get me a job at her and Jamie's work, but I just… I don't know Dani…" Sky said, sighing and sitting in the dining room. Dani said next to him and rubbed his back. "Sky, what if I went back to work, and I had you and Jamie look after the kids? I could even get you a few other kids from the neighborhood, you guys could start a babysitting service!" Dani suggested. "Maybe, but I don't know if Jamie will even look at me again…" Sky said sadly. "Sky, sometimes things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Dani asked. "Because, I horrified my twin sister in an awful way…" Sky told her. "Well, talk to her, explain yourself—" "I did that in my dressing room already…" Sky said, interrupting. "I'll talk to her, no worries, little brother. Just think about the better options for jobs you could have, than the one you have…" Dani said, kissing his head and going back up to bed. Sky went back to the couch and sighed, falling asleep.

"_**Jamie, please! I apologized a million times, please don't be scared of me!" Sky called. "What choice do I have, Sky?! You violated me! You did things a brother should not do to his sister!" Jamie replied. "I didn't mean it, I'm a better man now! I promise… I quit that job, I want better things!" Sky pleaded. "I don't believe you!" Jamie said, pushing Sky off of a cliff. "NOOOO! Jamie!"**_

"Jamie!" Sky called in his sleep. Dani ran the stairs and shook Sky awake. "Sky! Sky!" Dani shouted. "W—What? Oh Dani… It's just you…" Sky said, breathing heavily. "What's wrong? You were screaming in your sleep…" Dani said. "Well, I had a nightmare that Jamie didn't trust me and she pushed me off of a cliff…" Sky said. "Sky, Jamie would never do that to you! She loves you!" Dani said. "I know, I know… I just… It was just nightmare is all…" Sky said, going into the kitchen. Dani sighed and went up to Jamie's room, to find the two girls reading and drawing. "Jamie, do you have any big plans for today?" Dani asked. "Uhh… No, why? Do you need me to watch the kids?" Jamie said. "No! I was hoping you and I could have a sister-sister day!" Dani suggested. "Okay, yeah! Sounds good!" Jamie said with a smile. The two girls left minutes later. On the drive to a local coffee shop, snow was on the ground and Christmas was in the air once again. Once the two girls got their coffees, Dani sat them down and smiled lightly at Jamie. "So what's with this sudden girls day thing?" Jamie asked, drinking her coffee.

"Well, can't I just take my favorite sister out for a little bit?" Dani asked. "Well, I suppose so, but what's the real reason?" Jamie asked. Dani sighed. "Sky told me what happened. He told me everything, even your… Lap dance…" Dani said. Jamie stayed quiet and slowly sipped her coffee. "He feels terrible, he was screaming this morning from a nightmare… I even offered to make a babysitting business between the two of you!" Dani said. "I don't know Dani… I just… That was so awkward and I'm scarred for life, Dani!" Jamie said. "He apologized, Jamie!" "Yeah, but not to me he didn't!" Jamie replied. "In time, he will! He's deciding on what to do with his life!" Dani answered. Jamie sighed and continued to drink her coffee. "Jamie, please… He's our only brother, and he's having a troubling time in his life right now. If you could just talk to him, it would make a huge difference." Dani said. Jamie nodded and finished her coffee. As she threw her coffee away, Dani smiled at Jamie. "You know this time last year, you were lost in the woods… Dad hid you away from us, and Santana and I were so scared…" Dani said. "I remember." Jamie replied. "Jamie, I was so scared that I had lost you completely. I was scared that I had lost the only family member I had left…" Dani began. "I'm not your only family, Dani! You have Santana, Ari and even DJ now!" Jamie said. "I mean the only immediate family whom I could trust left. Jamie, you are the kind of sister that I always dreamed I would have. When we got abandoned I knew I had to protect us because you needed me! I love you, very much Jamie. Never forget that. But now we have Sky, and I don't want to lose her either." Dani said.

"Do you care about him more than me now? Why does he mean so much to you, even though we've been through more together?" Jamie asked, tears falling from her eyes. "Jamie, please! No one in this entire world means more to me than you do! I just want Sky to succeed and feel loved by us because we are family. Please keep your voice down, we're still in the coffee shop." Dani mumbled to her. "I know you love Sky and stuff, but why do you put all of your trust into him? I mean I don't completely trust him, even more now because we know he's a stripper!" Jamie whispered. "Alright, I understand that, but I'm giving him a chance to prove himself. That's all." Dani said, guiding Jamie out of the shop and into the car. Once home, the two departed ways. Jamie went to her bedroom, where a nude Jane lied grinning at her wife. "I love it when I come home to this!" Jamie said tackling her wife. The song _In Your Eyes_ by Peter Gabriel played.

**Love I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are**

all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes

love, I don't like to see so much pain  
so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

and all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes 

While the two lovebirds did their thing, Dani found Santana and Sky playing with the kids in the playroom. Dani smiled at the two people she loved bonding. "See? DJ knows what I'm saying, Ari!" Sky said to his niece. "Nuh uh Uncle Sky! Mama said you have to be a lady and drink your tea like this! Right mama?" Ari asked Santana. "That's right, Ari! Your Uncle Sky and DJ have no idea how to drink their tea!" Santana said, teasing Sky. "Is it because we're guys? We don't have to take that discrimination, right DJ?" Sky asked DJ. He held DJ up to Santana's face and DJ blew bubbles at her. Santana laughed and tickles DJ. "Hey guys! How's it going?" Dani asked. Ari's face lit up and she smiled. "Mommy!" Ari called hugging Dani. Dani smiled down at her. "How were they?" Dani asked. "Fine!" Santana said. "Perfect little angels… So the usual!" Sky said with a smile. "Yeah mommy! Uncle Sky flew us around the house and we colored and stuff!" Ari said. "Oh yeah? That sounds fun!" Dani said. Sky smiled at the group and took Dani out of the room. "What's up Sky?" Dani asked. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I thought about things, and I decided that maybe I shouldn't be a stripper anymore, I mean I could get a better job, and become more successful! I mean Jamie and I could watch the kids, but I could also get a really good job as something else." Sky said proudly. "Sky, that's great!" Dani said hugging him. Sky smiled and hugged his sister back. Santana walked by the two hugging with a sleeping DJ in her arms and smiled a little at Sky. Sky returned the smile, but also winked at her.

Santana blushed and walked into DJ's room. Dani let go of Sky and turned around. "What are you smiling for? Or at who?" Dani asked. "Oh, nothing…" Sky said. "Sky, you know you're not allowed to hit on my wife…" Dani said seriously. "And I'm not!" Sky replied. Dani frowned at Sky. "I saw you through a reflection, Sky! I'm not stupid! If you think so, you're wrong! Jamie was right to not trust you!" Dani said, storming off to Santana. Sky looked around and tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Jamie and Jane lie together. Jamie slowly kissed up Jane's arm, until she got to her face. Both smiled at each other. "Jane?" "Yeah babe?" "I was wondering… I know you're still in school and stuff, but…" Jamie started. "But what? Spit it out Jamie…" Jane told her. "I was wondering if we could talk about the possibility of having a baby!" Jamie said quietly. Jane looked at Jamie and had confusion in her eyes. "Jamie, we've gone through this multiple times… I want to focus on my career right now, and if we try to have a baby right now, I have to put everything on hold… Can't we wait like a few years from? Like I don't know another 5 years?" Jane asked. "You want me to wait 5 years, just to have a child with you? Jane, I don't know if I can wait that long." Jamie replied. "Jamie, I just can't handle a child right now… I mean we have each other, and we have Ari and DJ! Why would we want another one on top of that?" Jane asked.

"Because it would be our own! Trust me, I love Ari and DJ to death, but don't you want your own child to smile up at you and love you at such a young age? Don't you want your child to grow up wanting to be just like you?" Jamie asked. "I do, but not right now… Please understand that…" Jane said quietly. Jamie got out of the bed, put her robe on and left the room. "Jamie… Don't go! C'mon!" Jane called as Jamie left. Meanwhile, Dani watched as Santana put DJ down for his nap. "I saw you blush and smile at Sky, San…" Dani said quietly. "What? I can't smile at your brother anymore?" Santana asked. "San…" Dani said. "I'm not flirting or having an affair with him, Dani! I believe you're a little jealous…" Santana said… Dani frowned and looked around the room. "Are you just sad we didn't do anything last night when I came home from strip club?" Santana said, squatting down to kiss her inner thighs. "San… No, we're in DJ's room…" Dani managed to say. "Fine!" Santana said picking her up bridal style. "I'll take you to our room then!" Santana said running into their room. Dani giggled happily as the two ran into their room.

Meanwhile, Sky was frosting cookies with Ari in the kitchen Ari got frosting all over her face. "Arianna, I think you're eating more frosting, than putting any on the cookies!" Sky said. "Ari giggled at Sky and ate more frosting. "Ari put some on the cookies, please!" Sky told her. Ari nodded and frosted a nearby cookie. Jamie came into the room and smiled at them. "Hey you two!" Jamie said. "Hey Jamie!" Sky said. "Hi Aunt Jamie!" Ari said cheerfully. "What are you guys doing?" Jamie asked Ari. "Frosting cookies!" She replied. "I don't think you are really frosting them, I think you are just eating the frosting!" Jamie said, tickling Ari. Ari giggled and nodded in response. "Here, let me help you frost them, so Uncle Sky isn't doing it all by himself." Jamie said, frosting the cookies. "Aunt Jamie can you brush my hair?" Ari asked. "Yes I can sweetie, go get your brush okay?" Jamie said. Ari nodded and went to her room. Sky smiled at his twin. "What's that smile for, Sky?" Jamie asked. "Nothing, you just act like such a natural mother to those kids, that's all." Sky told her. "Yeah, well… To me they basically are my kids… I won't be getting any of my own for a while…" Jamie replied. "What if you didn't have to?" Sky suggested. Jamie looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

**That's the end of this chapter! What is Sky suggesting to Jamie? Does he have feelings for Santana and Jamie? Will Dani disown Sky? Why is Jane so against having children with Jamie right now? Read on to find out more! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by The Moffatts or Taylor Swift. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ and Sky.**

**Chapter 7:**** Confessions**

"Aunt Jamie can you brush my hair?" Ari asked. "Yes I can sweetie, go get your brush okay?" Jamie said. Ari nodded and went to her room. Sky smiled at his twin. "What's that smile for, Sky?" Jamie asked. "Nothing, you just act like such a natural mother to those kids, that's all." Sky told her. "Yeah, well… To me they basically are my kids… I won't be getting any of my own for a while…" Jamie replied. "What if you didn't have to?" Sky suggested. Jamie looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" Jamie asked. Sky sighed, and took Jamie aside. "Look, I haven't told anyone this because… Well because I don't want Dani to kick me out and disown me… But a while back when I worked at the strip club, I met this girl, and we really connected…" Sky began. The song _Doo Wah Diddy Diddy Dum Diddy Doo_ by The Moffatts played as the story began.

**There she was just a-walkin' down the street  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
**

"Her name was Robin… I saw her from my pole, and I stopped what I was doing just so I could get close to her. Oh Jamie, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I asked her if she wanted anything special, and she said no, but paid me and gave me her number." Sky told Jamie. Behind a nearby wall, Santana and Dani hid, listening to Sky and Jamie.

**She looked good, LOOKED GOOD  
she looked fine, LOOKED FINE  
she looked good, she looked fine  
and I nearly lost my mind  
Before I knew it she was walkin' next to me**

singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
Holdin' my hand just as natural as can be  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do

We walked on, WALKED ON  
to my door, MY DOOR  
we walked on to my door  
then we kissed a little more

"We had gone on multiple dates together, and already I knew she was the one for me. I mean I told her my reasons for being a stripper, and she understood! She let me stay at her parents' place with her! She is the best thing to ever happen to me." Sky continued. Santana and Dani looked at each other and silently geeked out together.****

Wo-o-o-oh, I knew we were falling in love  
yes I did, and so I told her all the things  
that I'd been dreamin' of  
Now we're together nearly every single day

singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
We're so happy and that how we're gonna stay  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do

I'm hers, I'M HERS  
she's mine, SHE'S MINE  
I'm hers, she's mine

wedding bells are gonna chime  
Wo-o-o-oh, I knew we were falling in love  
yes I did, and so I told her all the things  
that I'd been dreamin' of

"Soon the time came and we both wanted to sleep together. The first few times were amazing, and we made sure the condom and birth control worked completely. She and I were so incredibly happy, we still are. But one night changed everything; we didn't know it then, but my condom broke, and she became pregnant… Her parents kicked her out, and now she lives in an abandoned apartment. I give her most of my paycheck from my old stripper job, and that's where I sometimes spend the night. So, she's due any day now, Jamie, and I don't know if I could handle being a father! I don't know anything about being a parent!" Sky said, finishing his story. Dani gasped when she heard the news.****

Now we're togther nearly every single day  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
We're so happy and that how we're gonna stay  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do

I'm hers, I'M HERS  
she's mine, SHE'S MINE

I'm hers, she's mine  
wedding bells are gonna chime  
Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do

do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do 

Jamie immediately hugged her brother. "Sky, it's going to be okay." Jamie told him. Sky returned the hug. "I'm so scared, Jamie. I love Robin, but I'm afraid she'll leave me…" Sky sobbed. Dani could no longer take standing behind and watching her brother crumble into pieces. Dani went up to the two and joined the hug. Sky flinched when he saw Dani, but seconds later he didn't care and sobbed more. "I'm so sorry Dani!" Sky sobbed. Dani took Sky into her arms for a bigger hug. Jamie noticed that they had some catching up to do, so she and Santana went back upstairs. "Sky, why didn't you tell me this?" Dani eventually asked him when he calmed down. "B—Because… I didn't know what you'd do! I can't be a father, Dani! I don't know the first thing about being a parent!" Sky told her. "Yes you do! You watch Ari and DJ all the time! Sky, if you need smaller shifts because of this, why didn't you tell me?" Dani asked. "Because, she's scared too…" Sky said quietly. "Come on." Dani said, putting on her coat and grabbing her purse. "Where are you going?" Sky called. "We're going to see Robin. She needs certain things during a pregnancy. Has she gone to the doctor at all?" Dani asked. Sky shook his head. "I didn't have enough money to pay for it…" Sky said.

"Come on, let's get her to the doctor." Dani said, pulling Sky along with her. "Dani, you don't have to do this…" Sky said. "No I don't; I have to. You guys need help, and as your oldest sister it's my job to look after you. I love you, and a little niece or nephew is counting in me for help." Dani said smiling. Sky guided Dani to the abandoned apartment. Once there, Sky went in first, to talk to Robin. "You can come in now, Dani." Sky said. Dani walked in and saw her; she was just as beautiful as Sky had said. "Hey, I'm Sky's sister, Dani. How are you feeling?" Dani asked. "Okay… No contractions or anything like that yet…" Robin said quietly. "Please, don't be scared of me; I have two children of my own." Dani told her, hugging her softly. "I know, Sky showed me pictures of them, they are adorable." Robin said with a smile. "We're going to take you to the doctor, so you can get things that you need, like vitamins, etc. Okay?" Dani told her. Robin nodded and they guided her to the car. Once at the hospital, Dani and Sky waited in the waiting room. Sky kept tapping his feet nervously. "Sky, everything will be fine, I promise!" Dani whispered. Sky nodded and kept tapping his feet. The doctor came out and stood next to the two. "Well, we were checking her, and then her water broke! Your time to be a father is now!" The doctor said, letting Sky and Dani follow him to Robin's room.

"Dani, I don't know if I'm ready to be a father!" Sky said, panicking. "Sky, you got to get a hold of yourself! There's a baby ready to be dependent on you! You are amazing with my kids, and you will be amazing with this one!" Dani told him. "SKY!" Robin screamed. Sky ran to her lover, and held her hand. "I got you, I'm here…" Sky told her. After multiple pushes, a beautiful baby girl came into the world. Dani cried at the beautiful sight. Sky held his daughter, and brought her over to see Dani. "She's beautiful, Sky…" Dani told him. "I know. I already love her so much…" Sky said, sniffling. He brought her back over to Robin, and the three of them bonded as a family. Dani left a note on a nearby table and went to the car to call Santana and Jamie. Back at home, Jamie was brushing Ari's hair and Santana was talking to Jamie at the same time. "Well, I don't know Jamie. I mean our band with Kurt and Rachel died years ago, besides we have the kids now." Santana said. "C'mon San! It would be a blast! Can't you imagine you, Jane, Dani and I all in a girl band together?" Jamie asked. "I can, but we can too many responsibilities right now." Santana told her. "Aunt Jamie, you're brushing too hard!" Ari whined. "Oh! I'm sorry sweetheart!" Jamie said, kissing the top of Ari's head. "I mean, aren't you and Jane trying to start a family of your own?" Santana asked. "Not now. Jane is making me wait at least 5 years…" Jamie replied. Santana's cell phone rang, and she answered it. "Hey you! What's going on? What? No way! Alright I'll tell her. I love you too. Bye. Well Jamie, you'll never believe what Dani just told me!" Santana said.

"What now?" Jamie asked. "Well, Sky just became a father! The baby was born! It's a girl!" Santana said. "What? No way!" Jamie gasped. "I know, right?" Santana replied. "Did she want me to come down?" Jamie asked. Santana nodded and continued brushing Ari's hair for Jamie. Jamie ran out of the house, got into her car, and drove immediately to the hospital. Meanwhile, Sky was lying on Robin's hospital bed with her and their new baby girl. "Sky, I have something to tell you…" Robin said quietly. "What is it?" Sky asked. "Well, as you know my parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant. I know for a fact that they would take me back in, but without the baby… So I was wondering if maybe you could take totally custody of her, but let me have visitations every once in a while, and we can still be together!" Robin suggested. "Why don't you want our baby? Is it because I'm the father?" Sky asked. "No! That's not it at all, Sky! I just can't live at that abandoned apartment forever!" Robin told him. "My sister left us a note. She told me that we could have the attic in the house to ourselves. It's insulated and there's spare furniture and everything." Sky said. "S—She would let us stay in her house? With the baby?" Robin asked shockingly. "Yes! My sister has two kids of her own, and my other sister could help us out with any questions or anything we ever needed! My sister wants what's best for us and the baby!" Sky reminded her.

Robin stayed quiet, looking at that baby. "Robin? Please don't leave us… I love you and our little girl loves you… I don't want to do this without you…" Sky said quietly. Jamie and Dani stood outside the room's door, waiting for the right moment to go in. "Sky, I want this with you, I really do! But I'm scared…" Robin whispered. "I'm scared too, but I know everything will be alright if you're next to me." Sky told her. "I'm sorry, Sky." Robin said, handing him the baby. "I can't." Robin said, letting tears fall from her eyes. Sky looked at their baby girl, and walked outside of the room. Dani and Jamie saw him go walking down the hallway. "Sky!" Dani called. He stopped and turned to her. He immediately cried in her arms. He handed the baby to Jamie and hugged Dani tightly.

**==Christmas Day==**

It was Christmas Day once again, and Sky held his new baby girl, Carmen, while watching a local football game on the TV. Carmen stared up at Sky, and cutely smiled at him. "Oh Carmen… You remind me so much of your mommy… I wish she didn't leave us…" Sky said, rocking his baby to sleep. Sky was going to sing _Christmases When You Were Mine_ by Taylor Swift.

**Please take down the mistletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now  
Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town  
My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell**

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine

I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold

But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine

Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year  
I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
And were your cousins late again  
When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine

You were mine

Santana came out from the kitchen with DJ in a baby carrier strapped to her body. "Sky! C'mon! Dani and Jamie are pouring the eggnog and getting the cookies out!" Santana called. "Alright! I'm coming!" Sky called. He and Carmen went into the kitchen and had their drinks and cookies. "So, do you and Carmen like the attic?" Dani asked. "Yeah, it's really roomy in there and it's nice because I'm right next to her, if she ever needs me." Sky tells them. "Do you still have those dreams?" Dani asks. "Not so much anymore, I mean I always hope Robin will change her mid and come back to us, but I know it'll never happen. She believes her life is best with her parents, not me and our baby." Sky said. "Well, you got 4 other girls willing to help you out with your beautiful daughter!" Santana reminded him. "I know." Sky said, thankfully. "And me Uncle Sky!" Ari said cutely. "Oh yeah? Want to help me hold Carmen on the couch, Ari?" Sky said, squatting down to her level. Ari nodded and followed Sky to the couch. Sky held Carmen's head, while she carefully held her body. Ari giggled at Carmen. "She's so small, Uncle Sky!" Ari said, giggling. "She's so small because she hasn't grown up like you, yet!" Sky reminded her. "Well, DJ isn't that small!" Ari replied. "That's because he's growing big and strong! Besides, he's older than Carmen!" Sky said, tickling Ari. Dani came out into the living room and smiled at the two. "Alright sweetie! Time for big! We got a big day tomorrow! Got to go to Grandma and Grandpa's tomorrow!" Dani said carrying Ari upstairs. Santana joins her, carrying a sleeping DJ with her.

Sky looks down at Carmen and smiled. "You look so much like your mommy, you know that?" Sky said, lightly tickling her stomach. Carmen giggled at his actions. Jamie came over and sat down next to the two. "I can put her to bed for you, if you want." Jamie offered. "No, it's okay. Thanks though. I want to be the one she falls asleep with and wakes up to in the morning." Sky says, going upstairs to the attic. Jamie smiled at Sky's words. "I knew he was going to be an excellent father…" Jamie said to herself. Sky places Carmen in her crib, and kisses her forehead good night. Sky grabs a baby monitor and heads back downstairs. Dani saw him coming down the attics stairs and waits for him. She pulls him into a hug and hugs him tightly. "You are an amazing father, Sky. Especially since Robin abandoned you two. I am so proud of you, Sky." Dani whispered in his ear. Sky returned her hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank-you Dani, for believing in me, when I didn't. I love you." Sky said. "I love you too." Dani said. Sky smiled and went back downstairs. As soon as he got to the last step, there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Sky called. Sky went up to the door and opened it; and what he saw he wouldn't have believed his eyes. "Robin?"

**Well! That's the end of this chapter! What did you think? Were you blown away at Sky? What do you think of this new character, Robin? Will Robin want to stay with Sky? What about the rest of the group? Will they forgive Robin for leaving Sky and Carmen? Read and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own any Glee characters or Glee the show. I do not own any songs by One Republic, Sheryl Crow or Katy Perry. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Robin, or Carmen.**

**Chapter 8:**** When Reality Hits**

"Robin?" Sky says, letting his jaw drop. "Hi Sky…" Robin replies quietly. "W—What are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to see Carmen or I again…" Sky asked. "I didn't, but I realized something… I need you both in my life… My parents said you and Carmen could move in with us! We can be a family again, Sky! The family we always wanted to be!" Carmen told him. Sky sighed. "Sky, please… Carmen needs both of her parents in her life, to raise her…" Carmen reminded him. Sky slowly walked outside of the house, and started walking down the sidewalk with Robin. He decided to sing _Counting Stars_ by One Republic.

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars**

Sky lightly held Robin's hand. "Robin, I had big plans for the three of us… I had hopes and dreams for you and I…" Sky told her. Robin sighed. "I was scared, Sky…"****

I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

"You know that I would and still will do anything and everything I can for you and Carmen, right?" Sky asked her. Robin sighed and looked at Sky seriously.

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

"Sky, listen… I have a secret that I've been keeping from you… Since we started dating…" Robin told him. "Why have you been lying to me about it?" Sky asked angrily. "Because it's about the father of Carmen!" Robin shouted.****

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

"What?" Sky asked. "You're not the father of Carmen… I was pregnant before we started dating… I'm sorry… I have to take Carmen, and live with my parents… The father walked out and you came along, and it just… Things got out of hand. I'm sorry." Robin told Sky.****

Oh, oh, oh.  


_**(4x)**_**  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned**

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

****"Wow. I can't believe what a bitch you are! You make me feel terrible, you make me raise a child that's not mine, and you completely abandon us. Wow. You know what, Robin? Keep the kid and get out." Sky yelled, going back into the house.****

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  


As he watched Robin walk away from him forever, Sky felt the tears running down his face. "Lately I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be…" Sky cried into his hands.

****_**(4x)**_**  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned **

"Are you serious, Sky? I want to be with you, Carmen needs you! I… I need you…" Robin said quietly, letting tears fall down her face. "No, Robin! I had my heart set on you, and you just broke it!" Sky reminded her _Strong Enough_ by Sheryl Crow played while Robin tried to fight for her man.

**God, I feel like hell tonight  
Tears of rage I cannot fight  
I'd be the last to help you understand  
Are you strong enough to be my man, my man?**

"Sky, please! I need you! Please don't make me and Carmen leave!" Robin begged. "NO! You have to because if you really loved me, you would've told me about your pregnancy right away. And you didn't, so I need you to leave or I don't know what I'll do." Sky told her.****

Nothing's true and nothing's right  
So let me be alone tonight  
Cause you can't change the way I am  
Are you strong enough to be my man?  


"So you're just going to abandon me and your daughter?" Robin asked, full on crying now. "She's not my daughter… And I thought you were the love of my life, but I guess you're not." Sky said, walking away.

**Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave, don't leave  
**

"SKY! Please don't leave me… I didn't mean it!" Robin cried. Sky kept walking back to the house. Robin ran after him and grabbed his arm. She tried to pull him away and more towards her. "Leave me alone, Robin!" Sky shouted, pulling his arm away from Robin.

**I have a face I cannot show  
I make the rules up as I go  
Just try and love me if you can  
Are you strong enough to be my man, my man?  
**

"Don't you love me? You told me you loved me, Sky!" Robin screamed. "I did! But no anymore!" Sky replied back.

**Are you strong enough to be my man?  
Are you strong enough to be my man?  
Are you strong? My man.**

When I've shown you that I just don't care  
When I'm throwing punches in the air  
When I'm broken down and I can't stand  
Would you be man enough to be my man?

Robin fell to the ground on the sidewalk and cried. Sky rolled his eyes and walked over to help her up. Robin slapped his hand and ran to get Carmen.****

Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave

Minutes later, Robin took Carmen and left the household for good. Everyone was shocked at the news. Sky sat up in the attic alone, trying to figure out what to do next with his life. "Dani, shouldn't you go check on him?" Santana asked. "I would San, but I think he's in a rough spot right now!" Dani replied. "I'll go talk to him, if you go with me, Dani…." Jamie suggested. "Alright. Let's go!" Dani said, hesitating. Jamie and Dani made their way up to the attic and stood in front of Sky. "Sky…" Dani said quietly. Sky looked up, and they could tell he was crying, His eyes and cheeks were tear-stained. "I—I need to be alone right now, please…" Sky mumbled into his hands. "You shouldn't be alone right now, Sky!" Jamie told him. Dani sat next to Sky and hugged him. "Dani, I've done nothing with my life, until Carmen, and now I have nothing! Nothing!" Sky cried. "You have us! You have Jamie and me, and Ari and DJ! Those kids absolutely love you Sky!" Dani told him. "Yeah, but nothing for me…" Sky mumbled. "Yes you do, Sky. You have us! You have your sisters. We love you, Sky!" Jamie reminded him. "That's not all of my life, Jamie. I need to get out, go venture the world!" Sky said, getting up. "Venture the world? On your own?" Dani asked. "Yes! I need to breathe! Go see the things I've never seen!" Sky shouted. "But, when will you return?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe months or years!" Sky said, smiling again. Sky immediately started packing, once again feeling nothing but happiness. "Sky, you can't just get up and go!" Dani said. "Why not? I have nothing holding me here!" Sky reminded her. "What about us?" Dani asked. "Sky, can Jane and I go with you? We always wanted to go see the world!" Jamie asked. "Sure you can go!" Sky said. "No you can't go Jamie!" Dani yelled. Jamie looked at Dani with a horrified look. "Dani, I'm not a young teen anymore… I'm a married woman… You're scaring me…" Jamie told her. Dani sighed. "Why do you want to leave us? Sky, I understand, but Jamie… You have lived with me for a long time now, did I do something wrong?" Dani asked, letting her hurt feelings show. Jamie took Dani out of Sky's room in the attic and took them into Dani's room. "Dani, I'm an adult now. I've helped you raise your two children. I put you through a lot of stuff, I think it's time for me to start my life with Jane now…" Jamie told her. "Jamie, what am I going to do without you?" Dani asked, crying. "No! Don't cry!" Jamie said, feeling guilty. "Jamie, you are part of my family now… The kids and Santana will miss you! I… I will miss you…" Dani mumbled. "Don't you think I'll miss you guys too?" Jamie asked. Dani nodded and wiped her eyes. "Dani, you are the best sister in the world. I know you're scared, but I am too… I don't know what my life has planned for me… But I do know that you and the kids will definitely be in it." Jamie reminded her.

"I know… I love you, Jamie…" Dani said, hugging her sister. "I love you too… I'll always be your sister whether I'm right next to you or one million miles away." Jamie told her. Dani nodded and went back to Sky. Jamie went into her bedroom and saw Jane reading a book. "Jane, if we had the chance to go see the world with Sky, would you want to go?" Jamie asked. "Yeah sure, I mean we won't be with him all the time, right?" Jane asked. "I don't know, but I'm sure we could work something out." Jamie said quietly. "Jamie, is this for real? Like we could leave today and go see the world?" Jane asked. Jamie nodded. "I don't know Jamie… I mean what about our lives here? You're willing to just get up and leave?" Jane asked. Jamie looked over to Jane and shrugged. "I don't know… I just know that as long I'm with you, I'll be fine!" Jamie said, smiling at her. Meanwhile Sky brought his suitcase down from the attic and saw Dani waiting for him on the couch. "Leaving so soon?" Dani asked. "Dani, this is something I just have to do." Sky told her. "And I'm not stopping you! I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I support your decision, anywhere you go!" Dani told him. Sky hugged his eldest sister. "I love you, Dani. Thank-you for letting me stay here. I'll call or write to you when I can!" Sky said. "I love you too, Sky." Dani said. Sky let go of her and walked out of the Lopez/Martinez House forever. Dani let a single tear fall as she watched her little brother drive away and on his way to see the world.

A few weeks later, Jamie was working at the law firm in her cubicle. A fellow co-worker came to her for a question. Before he asked, he looked at her pictures and saw the picture of her and Jane kissing. "Gross…" He mumbled. Jamie whipped around in her chair and glared at him. "Can I help you, Matt?" Jamie asked. "Yes, you can sign this form…" Matt mumbled. "Do you have a problem with something, Matt?" Jamie asked. "I actually do. Please take down that picture of you and your…" Matt began. "My wife?" Jamie asked. "Yes… No one wants to see that." He replied. Immediately, Jamie stood up and glared at him. Some of her cube mates heard the conversation and joined around her cube. Jamie was going to sing _I Kissed A Girl_ by Katy Perry.

**This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention.  
**

Jamie began to sing and dance with other co-workers.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).  
**

Jamie got close to one of her friends at work (Stacey). Jamie wrapped herself around Stacey, pretending to like her. Once off Stacey, Stacey smacked Jamie's ass and Jamie grinned at her.

**No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.  
**

Stacey lied on the floor, as Jamie began to pretend to hump her. Matt looked disgusted at the women dancing. Stacey and Jamie had a hard time not laughing during the entire song.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).  
**

Jamie made sure to emphasis the lyrics_ I liked it_ because she knew he would hate it. Now promoted to an office with a higher level job, Santana came out of her office to find the people she was in-charge of (Including Jamie) were dancing and singing to _I Kissed A Girl_. "Oh my God…" Santana mumbled to herself.

**Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.  
**

Jamie and Stacey began to fool around and mess with Matt at his cubical. Stacey began to rub her hands all over his chest as he flinched at her touch. Jamie was right behind Stacey, trying not to laugh.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).**

Once again they emphasized _I liked it_ at the end. Once it was over, Matt ran out of the office. The girls cheered, but the only one not cheering was Santana. Santana walked over to Jamie. "Jamie." Santana said sternly. "Yeah San what's up?" Jamie asked. "Jamie I told you, at work you have to call me Santana or Mrs. Lopez! And 2nd of all, I need to see you in my office. Now." Santana said, walking towards her office. Jamie sighed and went to her office as told. She stood at the doorway and frowned at Santana. "Jamie please close the door and sit down." Santana told her. Jamie sighed once again and did as she was told. "Jamie, what I saw and heard out there was completely unacceptable." Santana began. "San—Opps, I'm sorry 'Mrs. Lopez', but you sang and danced because of Matt when you worked my job! You were even pregnant with DJ at that time! And don't be shocked because Dani tells me everything, and I mean everything!" Jamie exclaimed. "She tells you everything? Give an example of a private thing she told you!" Santana asked. "Okay, well she told me that when you guys have sex that sometimes you fake it because you want to sleep!" Jamie said snickering.

Santana sighed. "Okay… So I do that sometimes, but that's not my point, Jamie! I could've or should've been fired! But luckily I wasn't! Singing and dancing in the office is against the rules~" Santana replied. Jamie sighed and shook her head. "Jamie, please… I don't want to do this, but I have to… You violated the policies of this company!" Santana told her. "San, I was… Santana I was just trying to express myself because he told me to take down a picture of Jane and I at my desk…" Jamie said quietly. "Instead of singing and dancing through life Jamie, you should've came and talked to me… That's why I'm here, to help you." Santana told her. "You know why I'm at the house? To help you and Dani out, but obviously you don't appreciate it enough to keep me here." Jamie snapped. Santana gasped. "Jamie, please… You know I can't bring personal matters into this! I have to act differently at the work place than I do at home. It's just something I have to do!" Santana replied. "Well then I guess you'll just see me at home, because I quit!" Jamie screamed. "No Jamie… You don't quit, because you're fired!" Santana screamed back. Jamie gasped at Santana's words. "That's right. You heard me, Jamie. You're fired. You don't get to treat me this way at home or the work place. I may be your sister-in-law, but no one gets to treat me the way you are right now. I'll see you at home." Santana said, fixing her paperwork. "Good luck seeing me there. Because most likely, Jane and I will be gone when you get there!" Jamie said quietly, letting the tears fall from her face. Jamie ran out of the office and onto the sidewalk. Santana sighed stressfully and squeezed her fists together.

**Happy New Year everybody! Hope you liked this chapter! Will Jamie and Jane really leave the house? Will Santana and Jamie ever get their relationship back? Read on to find out! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own any songs by Christina Perry or Stevie Wonder. I do own the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, and Sky.**

**Chapter 9:**** Decisions and Hiding Part 1**

Jamie walked into the house crying, trying to avoid Dani, Jane and the kids. Unfortunately however, Dani ran into her. "Jamie! You're home early—What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Dani asked. "I don't want to talk about it, Dani. It's just going to hurt you…" Jamie said, running up to her bedroom. "Jamie!" Dani called, running after her. Jamie flopped on her bed and screamed into the mattress. Dani asked. Jamie sniffled and looked up at Dani. "Tell your big sister what's bothering you…" Dani asked again. "Santana fired me…" Jamie said. "What? Why would Santana fire you?" Dani asked, shocked. "Because I sang and danced at the office because Matt said I should take down my picture of Jane and I kissing at my desk… And I sang _I Kissed A Girl_ by Katy Perry." Jamie told her. "She should've understood that! I mean jeez!" Dani exclaimed. "Yeah, but I was snapping at her, and I said that Jane and I was going to leave the house before she got home." Jamie said.

"Why would threaten that Jamie?" Dani asked. "Because I'm sick and tired of Santana treating me like crap at work! I mean I can't call her Santana or San and she just acts like she has no relation to me!" Jamie told her. "Jamie, work and home have to be different." Dani reminded her. "I know! That's why I told her Jane and I would be leaving! I mean you basically are raising both Ari and DJ on your own now, you don't need Jane and I anymore." Jamie said. "Yes we do! What about if we want to have a date night, and you aren't here?" Dani asked. "Then you can either call me or call Grandma and Grandpa." Jamie replied. "Well like I told Sky, I can't stop you, but I just want you to know that I love you." Dani said, walking away. As Dani walked out of Jamie's room, she got a call from Santana. "Hey babe! What's up?" Dani asked. "Is Jamie still there? I feel bad because I yelled at her at work, and I might have said some things that I regret saying…" Santana asked. "Yeah she's here for now… I don't know how long she'll stay though…" Santana groaned. "Did you say something to upset her?" Santana asked. "No! Why would even ask that?" Dani asked. "Because sometimes you think you're helping, and it just upsets her more…" Santana told her. "I don't need you to tell me what I say or do with my sister!" Dani replied. "Please sweetheart, don't fight with me… I'm having a bad day as it is!" Santana pleaded. "Well you should've thought of that before hurting my sister!" Dani snapped. "Dani, I had to! I had no choice or I'd lose my job because someone would've complained. I need this job so I can pay for the house payments, and feed you and the kids." Santana said.

Dani sighed. "I'll tell Jamie to call you, but don't guarantee she'll actually do it." Dani told her. Santana sighed sadly. "Okay… Dani please don't be mad at me… I hate it when we fight." Santana told her. "San, I just… I don't know. Maybe I'll sleep on the couch tonight… I just need to think about this…" Dani said. "No that's fine, I'll sleep in Sky's old room… The kids might need you in the middle of the night." Santana said sadly. "Alright. See you when you get home." Dani said, hanging up the phone. Santana sighed and hung up as well. Santana held her head in her hands and started to cry. Dani held her hands over her face and cried as well. Just as Dani began to cry, Jamie came down the stairs with her and Jane's suitcases. Dani wiped her tears quickly and looked up at her. "A—Are you leaving already?" Dani asked. "Yeah, I'm picking Jane up from school and then we'll move into our apartment that we put on hold." Jamie said. "What about the kids? Are you just going to leave without saying good-bye?" Dani asked. "No! Of course not! I said good-bye already!" Jamie said. "What about the house?" Dani asked. "What about it?" Jamie replied. "Well, this house is so big… Can't you just stay here?" Dani asked. "No, I can't Dani… I don't want to stay here, because Santana will just make me more miserable. Besides, you can just have more kids to fill it up!" Jamie said, picking up the suitcases. "Jamie, wait!" Dani called. Jamie turned around and sighed. "What if… What if I had Santana stay somewhere else for a while, so we can work this out?" Dani asked. "I don't want you to do that, Dani… She's your wife!" Jamie said. "But you're my sister… I love you, and if you're struggling, I'll do anything to help you. I'll talk to Santana tonight when she comes home." Dani said.

Jamie sighed. "Alright, Dani. I'll stay…" Jamie said. Dani smiled and hugged her sister. "I'm glad." Later that evening, Santana came home from a very stressful day of work. "Mama!" Ari said running up to Santana. "Hey baby girl…" Santana said, hugging her daughter. DJ cutely crawled over to Santana and smiled. "Hey big boy!" Santana said with a small grin. "Alright you two, bedtime!" Dani said, picking them up and taking them upstairs, not making any kind of contact towards Santana at all. Jamie sat in the kitchen, taking shots. "Hey." Santana said, walking into the kitchen. "Hey." Jamie replied. "You know drinking that hard isn't good for you…" Santana told her. "That's what she said…" Jamie mumbled. "Jamie, I'm serious! I'm just trying to look out for you—" "Oh really? You're looking out for me like you did at work today, Santana? Or should I be calling you Mrs. Lopez right now?" Jamie replied. "I apologized like a million times!" Santana exclaimed. "Doesn't matter! I still have to search for a new job!" Jamie said. Santana groaned. "I told you my reasons for firing you! It's not to hurt you on purpose, Jamie!" Santana said. "I know, but still! I can't believe you did that to me… I thought… I thought we were sisters…" Jamie said, going back upstairs. "Jamie! Wait! I'm… I'm sorry!" Santana called after her. Santana sighed again and began taking her own shots. Dani came down and sat next to her at the table. "I… I tried to reason with her Dani, but she just… She just won't listen to me…" Santana cried. "I know, but she's hurting right now, San…" Dani told her. Santana put her head on Dani's shoulder. "Santana, there's something I need to talk to you about…" Dani began. "What's that?" Santana asked. "Well… In order for Jamie to live here, she… I think it would be best if you lived in the apartment they have on hold for now… Until this blows over…" Dani said.

"You're… You're kicking me out? Dani! I'm your wife! The mother of your children! Don't I come first before your sister?" Santana cried out. "Jamie was in my life before you were, Santana! I love her like a daughter! I love you too, but you hurt her!" Dani cried back. "Dani please, don't do this! What about Ari and DJ? What about us?" Santana asked. "I can let you see the kids whenever you want… And as for where we stand, I don't know…" Dani replied. Santana kneeled before Dani with tears running down her face. "Let me sing you something… Please?" Santana asked, holding her hands. Dani nodded and wiped the tears from her face. Santana quickly decided to sing _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perry.

**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

"Dani, I am so sorry… Just please don't kick me out! I love you…" Santana cried. "We… I just need time to help Jamie to recuperate and time to think things through…" Dani replied. "I'll get my things and go back to my parents' house…" Santana said. "San, you're not even going try and fight this?" Dani asked. "What's to fight for when you don't want me anymore, Dani? I give you all of my love, and you reject me. I try my best to get along with your family, but it's never good enough! So again, what's to fight for when you don't want me anymore?" Santana asked her. Dani face saddened, and saw a single tear fall from Santana's face. Santana ran back upstairs to their room. Jamie saw Santana rush by, and felt guilty. Jane came home a while later and saw Jamie reading. "What the hell did you do tonight, Jamie?" Jane asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone…" Jamie said quietly. "Well, you did because Santana left and went back home to her parents' house and Dani is alone tonight!" Jane exclaimed. "Well, that's not my fault! Dani could've handled it differently!" Jamie replied. "Well because of you, their marriage is put on hold! And those kids won't have two mothers in their lives for awhile!" Jane said, picking up a blanket and her pillow. "Where are you going?" Jamie asked. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. I just think you need to think over what you've done to this family, Jamie…" Jane said, leaving the room. Jamie screamed into her pillow. Months later, Dani became more and more sad without Santana being around. Jamie quickly became aware of this, and the guilt was literally eating her alive. Dani was taking the kids to see Santana a few times a week. Dani was in the car, driving them over to Santana to stay over night. "Mommy?" Ari asked from the back seat. "Yes sweetie?" Dani replied. "Why does Mama live far away from us now?" Ari asked with her head tilted. Dani sighed. "Well, Mama and I are just having a little fight is all, and Aunt Jamie needs some time away from Mama because… She just is really sad…" Dani tried to explain. "Oh… Are you gonna get a divorce because of me?" Ari asked, with tears in her eyes. "Oh no! Baby no! Mama and I are not getting divorced! I still love Mama… Very much…" Dani said, sighing. Ari nodded and wiped her little tears off of her face. "Mama loves you and DJ very much, and I love you guys too. She'll come back to our house soon, I promise!" Dani told her daughter. Once they got to the Lopez residents, Ari ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. "Abuela!" Ari said cheerfully. "Hello sweetheart! Hello DJ! Dani…" Mrs. Lopez said, letting her face frown when she announced Dani's name. "Hey…" Dani replied, sadly. "Mija! The ninos are here!" Mrs. Lopez shouted. Dani and the kids walked in and Santana came down the stairs. Santana was in one of her office outfits that really turned Dani on. It was a white button up shirt, a gray pencil skirt and black high heels. She was also wearing her reading glasses, which were black rectangle frames. "Hey guys!" Santana called. "Mama!" Ari shouted, running up to her. DJ crawled from the floor and reached up for Santana. Santana hugged both kids and looked up at Dani. Dani smiled a little and waved. "Mama! Mommy said you were going to come back soon! She said it!" Ari said happily. "Oh, did she?" Santana asked, cocking her eyebrow at Dani.

"Yeah she did! She said that she still loves you and that you'll come back! Can I go play now please?" Ari asked. "Yes sweetie, go ahead." Santana told her. Ari ran off into the playroom and DJ bounced in his chair. "Alright so here's their over-night bags, and like always you can drop them off whenever you want, and—" "Dani, is what Ari said true? Do you… Do you still love me?" Santana asked. Dani sighed. "Santana, of course I still love you. You are and always will be my wife." Dani replied. Dani tried to keep her cool, and tried to not stare at Santana's wonderful body. "Okay, I know that, but that doesn't change anything between us, does it?" Santana asked. Dani sighed at looked around at the floor. "Yeah. That's what I thought." Santana said, walking away. "San, wait…" Dani said grabbing her wrist. Santana looked at Dani, watching the way she grabbed her wrist. "Look San… I'm ready to talk about things, if… If you are." Dani said. "Let's go up to my room." Santana said, grabbing Dani's hand. She leaded them up to her room when her mother stopped them. "Mija, what are you doing?" Mrs. Lopez asked. "We're going to talk about the kids, Mama! Jeez!" Santana told her. Santana was about to go in her room, when her mother stopped them again. "Santana…" Mrs. Lopez said sternly. "I should just… I should just go..." Dani said, about to leave. "Dani don't!" Santana shouted. Dani looked to her, with her fear in her eyes. "I—I mean just wait in my room please. This won't take long, I promise." Santana said quietly. Dani nodded and did as she was told. Santana shut the door and glared at her mother.

"Santana what are you thinking? She broke your heart and kicked you out of the house! She only lets you see the kids so often—" "That's because I work, and don't have enough time to see them, Mama! Dani is being very reasonable, especially with the kids! I'm not going to let the woman I love slip out of my fingers forever. I still love her, Mama… She's the mother of my children…" Santana reminded her. "Yes I know that Santana. But this isn't the first time she's kicked you out, or even hurt you!" Her mother reminded her. "I know, Mama. But the first time Dani kicked me out was my fault! I slept with Puck, and there were many other ways I could've handled that situation, without hurting Dani. We were lucky then that we didn't have the kids. Mama, please… Let me do this on my own, like I have done everything else." Santana pleaded. Mrs. Lopez sighed and nodded. Santana went into her bedroom, to find Dani waiting for her. "Hey…" Santana said. "Hey." Dani replied, blushing a little. "I'm sorry about my mom, she just wants what's best for me…" Santana told her. "I know, that's all I want for you too, Santana…" Dani said, smiling. Santana sat next to Dani, and lightly placed her hand on top of hers. "Dani, I'm sorry—" Santana started to say as Dani interrupted her with a kiss. Seconds later, Dani broke the kiss, blushing at Santana's reaction. "I'm sorry, I should've waited a while…" Dani said. "No, it's okay. I… I liked it. It still gives me butterflies in my stomach, like the first time we kissed." Santana finally said after a while. Dani nodded and smiled at Santana. "I was going to say that umm... I'm sorry for what I did to Jamie, I just… I should've been more understanding, and talked to my boss about it before just firing her…" Santana admitted. "It's not totally your fault, San. It was Jamie's too… And mine, I really overreacted, and I shouldn't have kicked you out…" Dani said. Just as the conversation began, Ari ran in after a crawling DJ and both were giggling.

"What's going on mija?" Santana asked. "We missed you Mama!" Ari said giggling. "Well I missed you guys too!" Santana said, tickling Ari. Dani picked up DJ who was smiling. "What are you doing DJ?" Dani asked, as she raspberries his stomach. DJ giggled cutely by Dani's actions. "Ari, did Abuela send you in here?" Santana asked. Ari nodded. "Arianna? Daniel? Where did you—Oh there you two are!" Mrs. Lopez said. Santana frowned at her mother. "Mama… Please do not send my own children in to spy on me!" Santana whined. "I was just checking on you, mija… Sometimes, people can stab you in the back more than once…" Mrs. Lopez said, glaring at Dani and taking the kids out the room. Santana sighed and growled in her hands. "Maybe she's right, I should go…" Dani said, getting up. "No Dani, please… Don't go… Please stay… I want to talk to you…" Santana pleaded. Dani nodded and sat back down next to Santana. "Dani, with our time apart, it got me thinking… I love you, very much and I don't want to stay here one minute longer without you. But I know this is a process we have to go through together, as a couple. I know the first step is I have to try and work things out with Jamie…" Santana began. "Well, I think now Jamie is starting to feel guilty… I really miss you at home, Santana…" Dani told her. "I miss you too. I miss seeing the kids every morning. I miss everything…" Santana said hugging Dani. Dani hugged her back, her feelings increased for Santana.

"You know when you used to wear this outfit around the house, it used to really turn me on…" Dani said quietly. "I know, I purposely wore it… I've worn things that you thought were sexy to see if it could catch your attention… I see that it worked." Santana said, grinning. "I've always noticed you San, I just wasn't ready to face you… I know I had to today because Ari was convinced that we were getting a divorce and it was her fault… She's a real heart breaker!" Dani said with a small grin. "I know… Just wait until boys come around!" Santana said, laughing a bit. "Yeah… I want you to be with me when that time comes, Santana. I… I want you back home… But I should talk to Jamie first." Dani said. "I completely understand." Santana said, nodding. Dani immediately kissed Santana again, not able to control any motion she made any longer. Santana was surprised by this hungry kiss, but could feel what Dani needed, and it was her. Mrs. Lopez was watching the two girls from the crack from the open door. Everything inside the room was happening so fast, that Santana stop for a moment to catch up. Clothes were scattered on the floor, hair was messy, lipstick all over their bodies. Santana looked to Dani with concern. "Dani… Are you sure you want to do this tonight? Because I can wait as long as I have to for you…" Santana told her. "I know Santana, I trust you. I love you Santana Lopez. I can talk to Jamie when I go back to the house tonight. Right now we have some emotions and other things to work out…" Dani said as she slowly kissed Santana's neck. Santana nodded and decided to do as her wife wanted. As the two made love for the first time in months, the song _Signed, Sealed, Delivered_ by Stevie Wonder played.

**Like a fool I went and stayed too long  
Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong  
Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!**

Then that time I went and said goodbye  
Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry  
Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!

Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
(You got my future in your hands)  
Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
(You got my future in your hands)

I've done a lot of foolish things  
That I really didn't mean, didn't I?

Seen a lot of things in this old world  
When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl  
Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!

Oowee baby, you set my soul on fire  
That's why I know you're my heart's only desire

Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
(You got my future in your hands)  
Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
(You got my future in your hands) 

Hours later, Santana and Dani lied on Santana's bed in each other arms. Santana rubbed Dani's back with her hand as Dani stayed cuddled into Santana's chest. "I missed you so much…" Dani mumbled into Santana. "I missed you too baby… Promise me, you'll never kick me out again?" Santana asked. "As long as we're married, I will never kick you out again, Santana." Dani promised. Just then, Mrs. Lopez barged into the room. "Mama!" Santana shouted angrily. Dani covered herself and Santana, trying to hide herself. "Santana… Why? Why must you keep making mistakes?" She asked. "This isn't a mistake if it's with my wife!" Santana argued. "You are supposed to be playing with your children, not this slut!" She shouted. "Don't you dare call my wife that! You are really getting on my last nerve tonight Mama!" Santana replied. "Santana, I'll just go. It's been made pretty clear today that I am not welcome here…" Dani said getting dressed. "Dani, please don't go! We just made things better for us!" Santana said. "We did! And it will be even better when I talk to my sister, and you come home. I'll call you." Dani said, kissing her cheek and leaving the house.

"See what you've done Mama? You made her leave!" Santana groaned. She got into her pajamas and went by her children, trying to get over her anger. Meanwhile, Dani came home and immediately went to talk to Jamie. "Jamie? You here?" Dani called throughout the house. "Yeah I'm in my room, Dani!" Jamie replied. Dani went upstairs and sat down next to her sister. "Hey! You're home pretty late today! Did Santana give you a hard time or something?" Jamie asked. "No, we were just talking and playing with the kids. Listen Jamie, Santana and I decided that we wanted to work things out, and the first part of that is for you two to talk things out. Now I can't guarantee she'll give you your job back, but she could possibly work something out. You just have to talk to her, and everyone can be a family again. Could you do that for me, Jamie?" Dani asked. Jamie sighed. "I don't know Dani. I mean I'm still kind of hurt about what Santana did! I mean I would love it if we could all be a family again, meaning Jane sleeping with me again, but I just don't know if I'm ready for that. I know you've been going through a rough time because of me Dani, and I really appreciate you waiting and helping me." Jamie said. Dani nodded and went out sighed angrily into her pillow. "Wait until Jamie finds out that I've already made up with Santana and slept with her… She will not be happy with me at all…" Dani mumbled to herself.

**End of chapter 9 and part 1! I know it's a long chapter, but a lot of crazy information! Will Dani and Santana get back together, even though Jamie doesn't approve yet? Will either couple be able to survive this? Read Part 2 coming soon to find out! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own any songs by Taylor Swift. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ and Sky.**

**Chapter 10:**** Decisions and Hiding Part 2**

Santana collapsed onto Dani's chest once again, in her room. "Oh God Santana, I missed you so much…" Dani breathed out. "I missed you too… I almost forgot how well we worked together…" Santana said grinning. "I agree…" Dani said, kissing her softly. "Did you talk to Jamie last night?" Santana asked, kissing Dani's chest. "Y—Yes I did…" Dani stuttered. "How did it go?" Santana murmured. Dani sighed. "She said she's not ready for any of this yet… I tried to reason with her, but it didn't work… I was thinking maybe we could keep this a little secret until Jamie's ready… I know that's a lot to ask for, but I'm not giving up on you, Santana…" Dani said. Santana sighed. "I won't lose you again, Santana… I love you…" Dani told her. "I love you too, sweetheart. I think for now it will be okay… Besides secretly meeting you places will be super sexy!" Santana said, grinning. "I promise, it won't be long…" Dani replied. Weeks later, Dani was in her room, getting ready for another secret date with Santana. Ari was helping brush Dani's hair cutely. Jamie walked in and saw her niece brushing her sister's hair. "Hey there beautiful girls!" Jamie called.

"Hi Aunt Jamie! I'm brushing Mommy's hair!" Ari said cutely. "I see that baby! You're doing such a good job! How about you go play for a while? I'll take over for you!" Jamie told her. Ari nodded and went to go play. Jamie continued to brush Dani's hair in silence. "This is the 12th date who've had with this girl, Dani… Shouldn't you tell Santana? Or you know, introduce her to me and the kids?" Jamie finally asked. Dani sighed. "Jamie, you know I'm not going on dates, this is strictly business. You know I've been looking for a job, since Santana left…" Dani said not looking at Jamie. "Dani, you know I can see right through your lies..." Jamie said sternly. "Okay, fine! It's been dates! But Jamie, I have something to tell you…" Dani said seriously. "What is it, Dani?" Jamie asked. Dani sighed. "Oh God… It's serious, isn't it?" Jamie asked. "It is because I—" Then her phone alarm went off. "Oh jeez! I'm late for my date! Thanks for watching the kids again, Jamie! Love you!" Dani said, kissing her forehead and running out. "You're welcome!" Jamie called after her. Dani met up at the hotel bar with Santana. "Hey beautiful, come here often?" Santana asked with a grin. "Yes I do! I missed you, Santana…" Dani said, kissing her softly. "I missed you too. Did something happen at home? You're never late for any of our dates… Are the kids alright?" Santana asked. "Yes the kids are fine, Ari did my hair tonight!" Dani said, showing off. "Oo! Our little girl will be a stylist!" Santana said, laughing. "But I mean, Jamie almost caught onto us… I almost told her…" Dani said. "Oh… I know that this is really fun to do with you Dani, like I absolutely love our secret and sexy date nights, but telling Jamie is the best thing for us…" Santana said. Dani smiled and sipped on her drink. "C'mon, let's go to our room and get our sexy time on!" Santana said, grabbing her hand. Both girls giggled when going into the elevator.

Meanwhile, Jamie was playing with the kids on the floor. Jane walked in and went immediately upstairs. "Not even going to talk to me?" Jamie called. "What's to say, Jamie? Our family is torn apart!" Jane said. "Please don't yell at me in front of the kids…" Jamie mumbled. Jane nodded and went upstairs. Hours of playing later, Dani came home with Santana. "Dani! Why is Santana with you?" Jamie asked. "Because it's my night with the kids…" Santana said, covering for Dani. "Oh, right. I'll go get their bags." Jamie said, running upstairs. Ari ran up to Santana and Dani picked up DJ. "Ari, have you been keeping our secret from Aunt Jamie?" Santana asked. Ari nodded and zipped her lips cutely. "That's my girl!" Dani said. Jamie came back down with the bags. Dani handed DJ to Santana. "Alright, I'll take the bags to her car. I'll be right back." Dani assured Jamie. They walked to the car and buckled the kids in. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll tell Jamie, tonight. Promise." Dani said, kissing Santana's cheek. "Okay, see you tomorrow. I love you." Santana said kissing Dani secretly. "I love you too." Dani replied. She watched them drive away and then went back into the house. Dani closed the door and saw Jamie lying on the couch asleep. Dani smiled and picked her up. Jamie immediately woke up and looked at her. "Why did you pick me up?" Jamie asked. "To take you to your bed, silly! Jane's missing you by now, I bet!" Dani said. Jamie jumped out of Dani's arms. "I haven't told you something…" Jamie confessed. "What is it Jamie? You know you can tell me anything…" Dani said. Jamie sighed. "Jane and I are having problems because of this as well…" Jamie spat out. "W—What? What kind of problems?" Dani asked. "Not speaking to each, not sleeping in the same room, things like that… Dani, I'm scared that she'll want a divorce…" Jamie said, starting to cry.

"Jamie… Jane absolutely loves you, just like Santana loves me… We can all work things out, if you let Santana come home… We can start small and work our way up to the top, okay?" Dani said, hugging her sister. "I think that would be best. I mean if the four of us got together and talked, things will work out, right?" Jamie asked, sniffling. "Jamie, yes! That will totally work. You and Santana just need to talk things out, and everyone will be in their right spot here." Dani assured her sister. Jamie nodded and went back to the couch to fall asleep for the night. Meanwhile at the Lopez house, Santana was asleep in her bed, dreaming of Dani. All of a sudden she heard Ari and DJ whining and doors slamming shut and a bunch of other noises. Santana groaned. "Mama really needs to stop watching _Cops_ in the middle of the night! Wakes the kids up." She mumbled to herself. Santana got up and went to the kids' bedroom. She looked around and neither child was to be found. "Hm. That's strange. Maybe they're in Mama's room." Santana said. She went into her mother's room and saw no one in there. She searched the whole house and no one was to be found. Her mother's car was gone and both over night bags were gone as well. She saw a note on the kitchen table that read:

_**Santana,**_

_**I've taken the children and we are going somewhere you'll never find us. Unless you stop screwing around with that slut you call a wife, you will never see your precious children again. I know you'll make the right decision for them and yourself.**_

_**Xoxo, Mama**_

"Oh my God… My mother kidnapped Arianna and DJ!" Santana shouted to herself. She immediately called Dani in fear. Dani sleepily reached over to her phone and answered. "H—Hello?" "Dani! Oh my God, Oh my God!" Santana freaked out. "Santana? What's wrong?" Dani asked with concern. "The kids! They're… They're gone! My mother kidnapped them! Oh my God Dani!" Santana cried. "What? She kidnapped our kids? Oh my God! Santana what are we going to do?" Dani asked with panic. "She said the only way I'll get the kids back is if I stop seeing you, and that's not going to happen. I love you too much, Dani!" Santana said. "Santana this is our children we are talking about! I love them! And you!" Dani shouted. "We'll figure something out! Just… Try to stay calm, and I'll call the cops!" Santana told her. "Okay… I love you…" Dani said. "I love you too." Santana said, hanging up the phone. Dani ran downstairs and woke up Jamie. "Jamie! Jamie wake-up! Jamie!" Dani said, shaking Jamie. "W—What? Dani what is so damn important?" Jamie grumbled. "The kids! They got kidnapped! By Santana's mom! Jamie I'm so scared!" Dani said, crying. "What? How? When? Why?" Jamie asked. "It's because of me! Jamie I slept with Santana over 10 times before I talked to you tonight… I just missed her so much, and it's all my fault the kids are gone…" Dani sobbed.

"Why did you lie to me?" Jamie asked. "Because I knew you'd be mad at me! You never could be ready for Santana to come back!" Dani shouted. "Well it's not my fault this happened!" Jamie shouted back. "Yes it so is! You made me feel guilty, so I kicked Santana out! You being fired was your own damn fault, Jamie! I was trying to be nice at hat moment, but no longer! It was your fault you were fired because you broke the rules!" Dani told her. "Now wait just a minute! I had to defend myself, because I was getting picked on at work! Yes, there were multiple ways I could've handled it, but I did it the way I thought worked best! Isn't that what you taught me, Dani?" Jamie asked. "Yes, I taught you to defend for yourself, but not in a way to get yourself fired!" Dani reminded her. "Santana should have been on my side!" Jamie shouted. "Why do you hate me so much? Do you truly hate me so much that you make me kick my own wife out for something you did?" Dani asked. "I don't hate you, Dani. You know that." Jamie told her. "Well, you don't show it!" Dani yelled. "I tell you everyday that I love you!" Jamie screamed. "Saying it doesn't mean anything, Jamie! If you truly loved me, you would have seen me hurting inside! I love Santana, Jamie! I love her so much I can barely see straight when I'm near her!" Dani cried. Jamie stayed silent, listening to her sister. "I love her and you, but she is the mother of my children. Those children are missing, Jamie! In that moment, I chose her over you, because I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else." Dani said. "I love Jane like that too…" Jamie said quietly. "Okay, so you understand that. Jamie, why did you make me do that to my family?" Dani asked. "Because! I wanted things to go back to the way they were! You know… Before Santana… Just you… and me…" Jamie cried. "Jamie! Things can never go back to that! We've moved on from that! We're both married, and I have two children of my own that are counting on me! They are also counting on you!" Dani told her. "I know… So what can we do about this?" Jamie said. "Santana's calling the cops right now, maybe you should wake Jane up and tell her what's going on…" Dani told her. Jamie nodded and went upstairs.

Santana was at the Lopez house and the cops searched the house and were talking to her. "Okay, we promise to look everywhere we can for your children, Mrs. Lopez. Don't worry. Keep your phone on and we will keep in touch with you." Santana nodded and watched them leave. Santana then drove over to Millie and Frank's. Santana updated them on the situation and tried to stay strong. "I'm so sorry I lost track of your grandchildren! I had no idea my mother was capable of something like this…" Santana said. "This isn't your fault, Santana… Does Dani know about this?" Frank asked. "Yes, I called her…" Santana said quietly. "I just hung up with Dani and she said the cops are there searching now. You might want to go there to support her." Millie said. Santana nodded and went on her way to the house. Once there, she saw Dani sitting on the couch, with her hands over her face. "Dani!" Santana said, running towards her. "Santana!" Dani said. The two hugged for a long time. Jamie came down the stairs and watched them. "San, I'm so scared… What if we never find them?" Dani cried into her. "No, don't say that. We'll find them. My mother would never put them in any harm. We'll find them Dani, no matter what it costs." Santana said, looking up at Jamie. Jamie came downstairs to the two girls. "Did they find anything on the kids?" Jamie asked. "No, not yet." Dani said, sniffling.

Jamie nodded and looked to the floor. "Jamie, can I talk to you for a second?" Santana asked. "Sure." Jamie replied. Santana took Jamie aside and sighed. "Okay look, we've been butting heads for too long now. It's getting ridiculous. You're only sister in has been put through enough by both of us. So I just say for now we forgive and forget, because the last thing she needs is stress from us!" Santana mumbles to Jamie. "I agree. Dani needs us more than ever. We'll settle our differences when the kids are home safe and sound." Jamie replied. Santana nodded and both went back to Dani. Santana wrapped an arm around Dani's waist and Dani put her head onto Santana's shoulder. A cop came up to the couple. "We may have a lead on your children. We need you both to come with us." The cop announced. Dani and Santana immediately followed the cops to an unknown house. "Wait a minute, I know this house!" Santana said. "Who lives here, Santana?" Dani asks. "My father…" Santana said quietly. Suddenly Santana turned to Dani. "Dani, I need you to stay here, okay? My Mama won't give us the kids if you come with. We need her to think I left you, okay? Stay here until I give the cops the signal, okay?" Santana asked. Dani nodded and hugged Santana. "Go all Lima Heights on her ass, San…" Dani said with a small smile. "Trust me baby, I'll do more than that if she even laid a finger on either child." Santana said.

Santana went into the house quietly. "Mama? It's me, Santana… Please, let my children go! I listened to you, Mama! You were right! Dani's gone, I can promise you that… Please… Let me see my children… I need to know that they are safe!" Santana called, trying not to cry. Then DJ crawled out onto the floor and smiled when he saw Santana. "DJ! Oh my God! Come here baby!" Santana called. DJ's smile got bigger and crawled faster towards Santana. Santana picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Now Mama… Where's Arianna? Give me my daughter…" Santana called, holding DJ tightly. Mrs. Lopez came out with Ari on a kiddie leash. "Mama!" Ari cried. "Arianna! Oh my God! Mama, let her go! Please!" Santana cried. "No, Santana! Not until I'm sure you're here alone!" Mrs. Lopez told her. "What? I am here alone! Dani is not here!" Santana shouted. "It's not Dani I'm worried about." Mrs. Lopez said. "Well, what did you think Mama? You didn't think I would call the police, did you? You kidnapped my children, what did you think I was going to do? I panicked!" Santana shouted. "Well, I can't and will not go to prison, so until you send those cops away, Arianna will stay with me." Mrs. Lopez. That's when something deep inside Santana broke. A nearby cop came by and took DJ to Dani in a far off police vehicle.

"Now is every cop gone, Santana?" Mrs. Lopez asked again. "There's only one here, just in case." Santana said through her teeth. Santana looked to Ari and she had fear in her eyes. "Hand Ari over before you get hurt, Mama. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you keep my daughter over there for one more second…" Santana warned. Mrs. Lopez and Santana had a glaring match for a while. "Why didn't you listen to me when I warned you about Dani? I said 'I don't trust her, mija!' Or 'You deserve better!' But no! You had your heart set on this girl! And you keep getting hurt over and over again! Your father and I only helped with the wedding because we knew if we didn't, we'd never hear the end of it! I don't care if you are a lesbian or not, mija, but you can find a better girl than that… That…" "Watch what you say about my wife, Mama… This is your last warning. Give me Ari, and no one gets hurt." Santana warned. "No… Not this time, Santana…" Mrs. Lopez said, as she put a cloth over Ari's mouth. "ARI! NO!" Santana shouted. Ari immediately collapsed onto the floor. Then about 15-20 cops came in and arrested Mrs. Lopez. "You haven't seen the last of me, Santana! I'll be back!" She shouted as the cops took her away. Santana immediately ran over to Ari and cried. "Arianna… I'm so sorry… This is all my fault…" Santana cried. Dani came running in and saw Ari. "Oh my God… Is she?" Dani tried to say, but couldn't finish. "No! She's not dead! She's just knocked out!" Santana said through her tears. Hospital personal came rushing in and put Ari on the stretcher. "Don't worry, Arianna will be just fine, we just have to put some drugs in he system to wake her up." An attendant assured them. Dani, Santana and DJ immediately followed them to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, the song _Safe and Sound_ by Taylor Swift played.

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. 

In the waiting room, Jamie sat with Jane, Millie and Frank. Then Santana, Dani and DJ came rushing in. Dani immediately handed DJ to Jamie and ran with Santana to find Ari. Jamie handed DJ to Frank and went after the two. Finally, she found them in Ari's hospital room. "Guys, what happened? What's wrong with Ari?" Jamie asked. "My mother put a cloth over her face and she got knocked out…" Santana cried. "The doctor said she'll be fine, but we're staying over night, so she when she wakes up, we're here for here… Together…" Dani said, holding Santana's hand. Jamie felt a single tear drop from her eye as she heard the news of her sweet, little niece.

**Well! That's the end of chapter 10 and part 2! Will Ari come out of this okay? Will the two couples rebound after all that has happened? Will the gang ever see Sky or Mrs. Lopez ever again? Read on to find out! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own any songs from Frozen the movie (Which I also do not own!), Taylor Swift or Tiffany. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ and Sky.**

_**Warning:**___**There is ****drinking**** in this chapter near the end, if you don't like that, please do not read or comment! Thank-you!**

**Chapter 11:**** Putting the Family Back Together**

Santana and Dani lied on the floor of Ari's hospital room together, fast asleep. Ari woke up and rubbed her eyes, and immediately got excited when she saw her parents. "Mama! Mommy!" Ari shouted. Both women shot up and rubbed their eyes. "What?" Dani asked, yawning. "I'm up, I'm up! What happened?" Santana asked. Both looked over to Ari, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Oh my God! Ari!" Santana said, walking up to hug her. Santana hugged her daughter tightly in her arms. Dani smiled at them, letting Santana have her moment. "I was so scared we had lost you, sweetheart. I promise, Abuela will never touch you again…" Santana told Ari. "Why did Abuela take us away, Mama?" Ari asked. "Because she doesn't like Mommy, but you know what?" Santana asked "What, what?" Ari replied excitedly. "We love Mommy, right? So that's all that matters! You, me and DJ all love Mommy!" Santana said, ticking her. Ari giggled and nodded.

Dani knew that was her cue to come over. "Hey baby girl! How do you feel?" Dani asked, hugging her. "I feel good! Now that you and Mama are here with me…" Ari said, snuggling into Dani. "Yeah? Well, Mama and I will always be together, okay? No more separate houses. Mama is coming home…" Dani said with a smile. Ari's face lit up and she tackled Dani in a hug. Santana smiled hugely and joined the tackle hug. A few hours later, Dani and Santana brought Ari back home. Everyone was waiting there for her. Eventually, Santana and Dani got the chance to sit down and relax together. "You know, we've been to that hospital more than anyone I know…" Dani said, laughing. "I know! They know us pretty damn well!" Santana agreed, laughing as well. Jamie watched the two girls from afar. "Spying on your sister, are we?" Jane asked her. "I'm still not on good terms with Santana. Why is here, anyways?" Jamie mumbled. "Because, the war is over, Jamie! Santana is staying here, no matter how or what you feel. Dani is in-charge of her relationship with Santana, not you." Jane told her as she walked away. Jamie sighed and continued to watch the couple.

Once the get-together died down and people went home, Dani and Santana put the kids to bed for the night. Jamie was waiting for the couple in their room. Dani and Santana entered, kissing each other, not noticing Jamie. Jamie cleared her throat to catch their attention. "Yes?" Dani mumbled, still kissing Santana. "Umm… I wanted to talk to you both about… About me getting fired and our huge fight, thing…" Jamie said, trying to concentrate on her words. "Not now, Jamie. Santana and I are busy…" Dani mumbled again. "Okay, well can you tell me when you will be available, because this is important!" Jamie stated. Dani groaned and looked to Jamie. "Jamie, can't you take a hint? San and I are busy and clearly don't want to talk about it! Haven't you caused enough trouble, lately? Go fix your relationship with Jane or something, just leave us alone!" Dani said, pushing Jamie out of her room. Jamie was about to say something more when the door was shut in her face. Jamie sighed and went to her room, to find a note on her bed.

_**Jamie,**_

_**I've gone back to my parents' house to live for a while. I don't know who this person you're turning into is, but I know it isn't the woman I married or love. When you are ready to talk about this, please call me.**_

_**Jane**_

Jamie sighed sadly and she threw the note into the trashcan. "Why? Why does this always happen to me? I just try to do what's best, and it's never good enough! And then, I try to apologize, and it's just… SHIT!" Jamie cried into her pillow. Jane was rocking herself on her bed, crying as well. "Why does she always overreact to things? Why does she always push me away?" Jane cried to herself. Dani and Santana had things heating up by them. "Do you… Do you think I was hard on Jamie?" Dani choked out. "No baby, you were fine! Sometimes you just have to be stern with the people you love… Jamie needs to know what she did really hurt us, and we aren't backing down…" Santana reminded her. "So do you think we'll be totally alone for the night? I mean the kids might have nightmares, San…" Dani asked. "And if they do, we'll be here for them. I promise, we'll be done before either one cries or runs in." Santana promised. Santana decided to sing _I Think We're Alone Now_ by Tiffany.

**Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand  
And so we're**

**Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say**

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound

Look at the way  
We gotta hide what we're doin'  
'cause what would they say  
If they ever knew  
And so we're  


**Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say**

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound

Weeks went by, and Jamie tried to talk to Santana and Dani about the fight, and neither of them would talk about it. Jamie started to become more and more miserable. With Jane gone and her sister not talking to her, was killing her. The only people that would talk to her in the house were Ari and DJ. One day, Ari was brushing Jamie's hair and Jamie was rolling DJ on the floor. "Aunt Jamie, where did Aunt Jane go?" Ari asked. "She moved out for a while, sweetheart…" Jamie told her. "But why?" Ari asked again. Dani and Santana spied on the conversation, not hearing a word about this. "Because I hurt her feelings… And Aunt Jane might never come back… But it's nothing you should worry about, sweetheart…" Jamie assured her. Dani took Santana upstairs. "San, this has to be heart-breaking for Jamie! We have to let her in!" Dani said, about to go downstairs. "No! Dani come back here!" Santana said, pulling her back. "Dani, we can't back down now, or Jamie will continue to wrap us around her finger. We have to let her know that what she did was not okay." Santana told her. "You're right…" Dani replied. Meanwhile, Jamie put both kids down for a nap, and she went and knocked on Dani and Santana's door. "Dani? Can I come in? I really need to talk to you…" Jamie said, trying not to cry.

"What do you need to talk about, Jamie?" Dani called through the door. "Just our relationship, our fight, please… I really need to talk to you about this…" Jamie cried. Dani sighed. "I'm sorry, Jamie. But I can't…" "Why? Why are you turning me away? Why are you always closing the door in my face?" Jamie cried. "You know why, Jamie. What you did, to tear Santana and I apart, was not acceptable. Until you understand that, I can't talk to you." Dani told her. Jamie fell against Dani's door and cried more. Hours later when Jamie had calmed down, she decided to sing _Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?_ From the movie Frozen. _**(Elsa= Dani and Anna= Jamie)**_

_**Anna:**_

**Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman  
**_**Elsa: **_**(Go away, Anna)  
Okay, bye**

**Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to the pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)**

**Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say have courage, and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Do you wanna build a snowman?**

Jamie decided to try one last time to talk to the couple about what she's done. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Dani called. "It's me, Jamie… Listen before you say anything more, I just want to apologize… What happened was my fault, and I'm sorry… I understand why you're so angry with me…" Jamie said, walking away. Dani then opened the door and saw her sister walking back to her room. "Jamie, wait!" Dani called to her. Jamie looked up and smiled slightly at her sister. "Yeah Dani?" Jamie asked. "Come in our room, it'll be easier to talk and walk around in…" Dani said, inviting her inside. Jamie followed Dani inside and sat down on a nearby chair. The three sat quietly for a while, until Jamie broke the silence. "Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened, this whole situation made me realize that it's my fault that the kids got kidnapped. If I didn't make you kick Santana out, none of this would've happened." Jamie said. Dani sat next to Jamie and looked at her. "Jamie, sometimes you make me do things I regret because I feel guilty… When you are upset or angry with people I love, you sometimes give me no choice, but to do what you want, instead of what's right. I love you, but I won't let you do that to me anymore. I can't and will not let Santana out of me and our children's lives again." Dani told her. Jamie nodded and stared at the floor. Santana walked towards Jamie and lifted her face by her chin, so she can look up at her. "Do you know why I was so upset and hurt by you?" Santana asked. "Because I disrespected you in the office and wouldn't let you move back in?" Jamie asked. "Well that, but mainly because you made Dani kick me out. Because you didn't get your way, you made Dani do things she didn't want to." Santana told her. Jamie nodded and went back to staring at the floor.

"I just… I just wanted you to feel how I was feeling… Because you treated me very poorly at work… Like you purposely wanted to treat me like dirt…." Jamie said, trying not to cry. "I just had to make myself clear, Jamie. I do not want to be known as a softie. I was a strong woman in high school, and I'm a strong woman now. Just because I act soft and nice here at home, doesn't mean I have to act that way in the workplace." Santana said. "It's true Jamie, I've talked to Santana's friends, and they all said San was a total bitch back in the day…" Dani told her. Santana looked over at Dani and gave her 'the look'. "What? They did…" Dani mumbled. "Anyways, like I was saying, I don't take people yelling and screaming at me lightly, so please… Don't get me angry, again because it's not pretty. I changed my ways at home for Dani and our children… Because no one wants to be around a stubborn bitch like myself." Santana said. "That's not true. Sometimes I'd rather hang out with you, than my own sister!" Jamie told her. "Hey!" Dani said, pouting. "No offense, Dani…" Jamie said. "I take that very offensively…" Dani mumbled. Santana hugged Dani and messed up her hair. "Anyways, I have to act differently, or people won't take me seriously. You didn't take me seriously, and look what happened…" Santana said. Jamie nodded and stayed silent. "Jamie? Do you have anything to say?" Dani finally asked. "Yeah, I do. Now that I fixed things with you guys, I have to fix things with my wife…" Jamie said, running out of the room. Dani rolled her eyes and went after Jamie.

"Jamie! Hold on!" Dani called. Jamie waited at the bottom of the stairs for her sister, impatiently. "Why was I waiting for you again?" Jamie asked. "Because before we make any rash decisions, we are going to get coffee, so we can talk things over." Dani said, dragging her sister along to the coffee shop. When they got to the coffee shop, Jamie stopped Dani from going in and was staring inside from the window. "What is it Jamie?" Dani asked. "It's Jane… She's… With the woman she had a crush on in high school…" Jamie said sadly. "Well, they wouldn't be on a date, Jamie! You two are married!" Dani assured her. "Look how happy she is… She's. Smiling the smile she has when she's really happy and giggly…" Jamie said, feeling a tear escape from her eyes. "Oh, Jamie…" Dani said, hugging her sister. Jamie decided to sing _Invisible_ by Taylor Swift.

**She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile.  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by.**

And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me.

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you,  
She's never gonna love you like I want to.  
And you just see right through me.  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through.  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do.

And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you,  
She's never gonna love you like I want to.  
And you just see right through me.  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, we're invisible.  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize.

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you.  
Baby, let me love you,  
Let me want you.  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile. 

"Dani, I can't go in there now… She's in there with her high school crush… It would just be awkward… I mean let's face it, I tore our family apart… And I don't think it'll ever be the same…" Jamie said, starting to walk away. "Nope! No, Jamie come back here!" Dani said, grabbing her arm. "We are going in there, and you are winning back your wife. You want to know why?" Dani asked. "Why Dani?" Jamie groaned. "Because this family doesn't give up on love, Jamie! I wasn't giving up on Santana, and you will not give up on Jane. Now come on!" Dani said, dragging her into the coffee shop. Once in, Jamie tried to avoid Jane's table, but Dani wouldn't let her. Once at Jane's table, Dani decided she had to take the lead. "Hey Jane! Fancy seeing you here!" Dani said cheerfully. "Hey Dani! Jamie…" Jane said to them. "Hey, Jane…" Jamie said quietly. "Jamie, you remember Alex from high school, right?" Jane asked, introducing them. "Of course, nice to see you again…" Jamie said, shaking her hand. "Yeah, same to you! I see your wedding ring! Who's the lucky girl?" Alex asked. Jamie instantly looked to Jane's hand and saw she had taken her wedding ring off.

"Umm, no one you would know!" Jamie told her. Alex nodded and slowly intertwined hands with Jane. Immediately Jamie felt her entire body catch on fire. "Well, I think Jamie and I should get our coffee and head back home. I can let you see the kids whenever you want, okay Jane?" Dani said, saying her good-bye. Jane nodded and explained the close relationship between her and Jamie. Jamie walked out of the coffee shop with no coffee, but with a broken-heart. Dani chased after her, but Jamie just ran faster. Dani sighed, and felt her own heart break a little. Dani finally found Jamie, back at the house, drinking once again. "Jamie, you really need to stop drinking when your upset!" Dani told her. "She took off her wedding ring… It's over… Obviously didn't want to hurt me anymore than I have already been, so she just took it off and started a new relationship…" Jamie said aloud. Dani got two more shot glasses out from the cabinet and sat down with her. "What are you doing, Dani?" Jamie asked. "Is it wrong to have some shots with my sister and my wife? Santana! Come down here we're having shots!" Dani called. Santana immediately ran downstairs and jumped into her chair. "Good thing you called, 'cause story time was really a drag tonight!" Santana said, taking her shot. All three girls sat quietly for a moment, until Santana broke the silence.

"Alright, why are taking shots? Not that I mind, I totally needed this tonight, but what's the reason?" Santana asked. "Jamie and I ran into Jane at the coffee shop, and as we were catching up, Jamie noticed that Jane took off her wedding ring… And she's kind of in a relationship with someone else… Like her high school crush…" Dani softly said. Feeling the pain all over again, Jamie took another shot. "Oh my God! That's terrible, I'm sorry, Squirt!" Santana said. "It's fine… We don't have any kids or anything important, so it's not like the divorce will be hard!" Jamie said, taking yet another shot. "Divorce? But Jamie, she's… She's the one for you… You're soul mate…" Dani reminded her. "Yeah, well, sometimes things aren't meant to be… Especially when I screw things up, like I always do. I knew my luck would run out someday…" Jamie said, staring at her shot glass. Santana then pounded her hand on the table. "That's it! We are getting you back together with your wife!" Santana said. "How in the world are you going to do that?" Jamie asked. "Well first of all, you are getting you're job back, but it's a promotion because I always needed a secretary at work. So there! You're employed again. Secondly, we are giving you a makeover, which Dani can help you with. Thirdly, I will get you a woman that will make Jane so jealous, that you'll see the smoke coming out of her ears!" Santana told her. "Okay, I like it! Who's the new girlfriend I'm getting, San?" Jamie asked. "Yes Santana, please do tell us who this woman you know, is…" Dani asked, trying not to show her jealousy.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 11! Who is this mystery woman that Santana is setting up with Jamie? Will Jane and Jamie ever get back together? Why did Jane take off her wedding ring? And is she really dating her high school crush, Alex? Read on for more! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show.** **I do not own any songs by Taylor Swift or Phil Collins. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ and Sky.**

**Chapter 12:**** Meeting Brittany and Part 1 of the Plan**

Jamie was in the office next to Santana's, as her new secretary. After a few hours of answering phone calls, a certain call came in. "Good afternoon this is Santana Lopez's office, I'm Jamie, how may I help you?" Jamie asked. "Um… Hi, this is Brittany S. Pierce… Santana asked me to call her…" Brittany said. "Alright, I'll put you through." Jamie said. She hit the number to Santana's office phone. "Yeah?" Santana asked. "Hey San, it's Jamie. There's a Brittany S. Pierce on line 2 for you." Jamie told her. "Oh! Alright, thanks!" Santana told her. Jamie put Brittany through onto Santana's line. "This is Santana…" Santana answered. "Hey San…" Brittany said in that one voice that made Santana's heart melt. "H—Hey Britt-Britt! How are you?" Santana asked. "I'm good, just hanging out with Lord Tubbington…" Brittany said. "Yeah? How is he doing?" Santana asked. "He's good, but what we're both wondering is why you had us call?" Brittany asked. "Well, I need you to do me favor, for my wife…" Santana asked. "Oh… You're married?" Brittany asked. "Yeah… I'm married to Dani…" Santana said awkwardly. "Oh yeah… So what's the favor, Sanny?" Brittany asked. "Well, I was wondering if you could pretend to be my sister-in-law's girlfriend, to make her wife super jealous, because her wife took off her wedding ring off and is dating her high school girl crush…" Santana informed her.

"Well, I am in New York… I suppose I can help you out, but you have promise me something…" Brittany said. "What's that, Britt?" Santana asked. "Can we have at least one day together? To you know, catch up a little?" Brittany asked. "Of course, Britt! That sounds nice… I'll see you later, then…" Santana told her, giving her the address to the house. Eventually the two hung up and Santana went back to work. Minutes later, Jamie called into Santana's office once again. "Yeah Jamie?" Santana asked, picking up the phone. "Hey San, it's Jamie. There is a Quinn Fabray on line 3 for you…" Jamie said. "Oh, really? Thanks Jamie, put it her through!" Santana said. Jamie put Quinn through. "This is Santana, how can I help you?" Santana asked. "Hey S, it's Q…" Quinn said. "Hey Q! It's been ages! How are you? What can I do for you?" Santana asked. "Well I'm good, I guess, but I need a favor…" Quinn asked. "What's that, Q?" Santana asked, doing some paperwork at the same time. "I need to know if Rachel is seeing anyone… I've…. I think I like her, S… Like really, really like her…" Quinn admitted. "Wow, Q! I had no idea, but I don't think she is… I can talk to her if you want…" Santana offered. "Well, I'm coming to New York to speak to her anyways, I just wanted to know ahead of time is all… Thanks though!" Quinn said.

"No problem Quinn… You should stop by the house to meet my wife and kids! They'll love you!" Santana insisted. "Alright, I'll make sure I do!" Quinn said. Santana hung up and continued paperwork until quitting time. Jamie came in at 5 and smiled at her. "So how did your day go? You were pretty popular with your friends today!" Jamie asked. "Yeah, I didn't expect Quinn to call… Or Brittany…" Santana said. "Are you sure this plan should happen, San? Because Dani told me about the two of you…" Jamie said quietly. "Jamie, Brittany and I have been over since I moved here to New York… Besides, I'm married to your sister, and we have two kids! I've moved on since then!" Santana assured her. "Alright, if you say so!" Jamie said. The two went home to find Brittany already at the house, and Dani was showing her jealousy at full speed. Santana introduced Brittany to Jamie and the two talked for awhile. That gave Santana time to talk to a very jealous Dani. "Dani, are you okay?" Santana asked. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine! What makes you think any differently?" Dani asked through her teeth. She was also cooking them all dinner, but murdering it in the pan. "Because you just murdered our hamburger for Hamburger Helper…" Santana told her. "Oh… Well, we don't need that tonight…" Dani said, tossing it into the garbage can. "Dani… Are you really that jealous of Brittany? She would never steal me away from you! She knows I'm married to you, besides our relationship ended years ago!" Santana assured her. Dani nodded and continued to wash the dishes. "Dani, would you, want to go on a date with me tonight? Quinn texted me and said that she and Rachel are going to the seafood place tonight and invited us to go with them… Would you like to go? We can leave the kids with Jamie!" Santana told her. "Yeah, Jamie and Brittany…" Dani mumbled. "Dani, please! Brittany is excellent with children! I promise, please trust me…" Santana begged her.

Dani sighed. "Alright…" Dani told her. Dani and Santana went upstairs to change. Dani came down first in a silver, sparkly dress and heels. "Ooh! Look at my hot sister!" Jamie said as she watched Dani come downstairs. "Thanks, sis…" Dani said, blushing because of Brittany's presence. "What's the occasion?" Jamie asked. "Santana is taking me out a on double date with her friends from high school…" Dani said. "Which friends are in town?" Brittany asked. "Well, we're meeting up with Rachel and Quinn, I believe…" Dani said quietly. "Oh cool! I hope you guys have fun!" Brittany said cheerfully. Then Santana came downstairs with a short red dress on. Both Brittany and Dani looked up and started drooling at her. "Whoa…" Both girls said simultaneously. Brittany quickly looked away and went into the kitchen. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Santana!" Dani complimented. "Thanks, babe!" Santana replied. "Alright Jamie, you know the drill?" Dani asked. "Yep, you can count on us, no worries! You two just focus on each other, alright?" Jamie said, pushing the two out the door. "Alright, thanks Jamie! I owe you!" Dani said, kissing her forehead. "No problem, sis. It's what I do!" Jamie replied. She watched the two driving off and went back into the house. "Aunt Jamie! I'm hungry!" Ari shouted as she came down the stairs. "Alright sweetheart, I'll make us all dinner. Where's DJ?" Jamie asked. "In his playpen… Who's that girl, Aunt Jamie?" Ari asked. "Oh! That's Mama's friend, Brittany!" Jamie informed her. While Jamie made dinner, she had Brittany entertain Ari. Both girls were running around the house as flying unicorns. DJ sat in his highchair and played with his chewable toys. "Ari, Brittany! Dinner's ready!" Jamie called. While Ari and DJ were playing in the living room together, Brittany helped Jamie with the dishes. "So is it this fun babysitting the kids all the time?" Brittany asked.

"Usually, I mean I don't mind babysitting for my sister and San… I know they'll repay the favor when I have kids someday…" Jamie told her. "So, you're having a rough patch right now I hear, huh?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, I am… But I have to ask this to clear the air: Do you still love Santana?" Jamie asked. "Somewhere in my heart I do, because she was my first girl love, but I had to get over here, because she got over me…" Brittany said, drying a plate. "I understand… But I mean this can be a real relationship, instead of a fake one, if you are comfortable with that… I just, I need to at least to try to win back my wife, or I'll lose her forever…" Jamie explained. Brittany nodded and said "I think I can handle a relationship, if you can… But what if this jealousy thing works, but we end up having real feelings for each other? I can't play that kind of game again, it was bad enough with Santana…" Brittany said. "I promise it ends up like that, we'll have a back up plan, okay?" Jamie told her. Brittany nodded and smiled at Jamie. Once they put the kids to bed, they decided to have a date of their own, to get to know each other. Both girls lied on a blanket in the middle of the living room on their sides, just talking for hours. Then Jamie decided some soft music would put the mood into the air. On the old record player in the corner, she played _You'll Be In my Heart_ by Phil Collins.

**Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
**

Jamie lied back down on the blanket next to Brittany. She took Brittany's hand and held it tightly. She slowly kissed it softly, not wanting to scare Brittany away.

**I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
**

Jamie pushed Brittany's hair behind her ears and smiled as she giggled at her action. Jamie continued to gaze into Brittany's blue eyes, and smile. "Brittany, you are so incredibly beautiful…" Jamie told her. Brittany playfully pushed Jamie, trying to hide her blush.****

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Brittany looked over at Jamie, and gave her a full look-over. _For such a short woman, she sure is strong, and won't let you forget it… I love that…_ Brittany thought to herself. Brittany moved even closer to Jamie, their lips inches apart.****

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  


Jamie was about to kiss Brittany, when Brittany rolled away from her. Jamie face planted into the floor and looked up at Brittany. Brittany was in the kitchen, laughing at Jamie. Jamie grinned and sprung up and ran after Brittany. Brittany screamed quietly, but cutely as Jamie ran after her.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
**

Minutes later, Santana and Dani quietly crept into the house. "What is all of that noise?" Dani asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's going to wake-up the kids!" Santana said, walking around. Seconds later, Jamie and Brittany came running back into the living room, giggling. Both landed back onto the blanket, catching their breath and not noticing either Santana or Dani.

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
**

Both women watched carefully. Brittany and Jamie laughed quietly to each other and slowly starting gazing into each other once again. Slowly, Jamie kissed Brittany. Witnessing this scene, Santana felt something inside her break. _Why am I feeling this? I don't like Brittany like that anymore… But she still is my best friend…_ Santana thought. Santana then cleared her throat, letting the two know they were there. Jamie broke the kiss quickly and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't know you guys would be back so soon…" Jamie explained.

**Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know  
**

"Jamie, this was supposed to be just a pretend relationship, not a real one! We're winning your wife back!" Santana told her. "Okay, look: I am not getting into another fight with you, but I have to tell you that you don't have control over who I see or who I don't see. Jane will send divorce papers to me if she doesn't want me anymore. You don't have control over me, Santana. And you definitely have no control over Brittany. Because you dumped her in high school, and you have no longer can have a say on who she sees either." Jamie told her. Santana nodded and went up to her room. Dani looked to Jamie and smiled. "Don't worry Jamie, San's just having a rough night. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. You know I'll support you no matter who you are with." Dani told her, following Santana.

**When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
**

Brittany smiled at Jamie when both women left them alone again. "I think I'm going to go to bed, if you don't mind! I mean we have another full day ahead of us tomorrow, so it's not like we'll never see each other again…" Jamie told her. "I agree, I'm kind of getting sleepy anyways." Brittany said, smiling. Jamie returned the smile and kissed her cheek. Once Jamie went upstairs to bed, Brittany got comfortable on the couch. Minutes later, she felt someone fixing her blanket, and tucking her in.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
**_**(Believe me, you'll be in my heart)**_**  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more  
**

"Thanks San…" Brittany said sleepily. Santana sighed and went back to Brittany. "How did you know it was me?" Santana asked. "Because you always tuck me in during any sleep-over." Brittany told her. "That's because you roll around and you lose your blanket, and then become cold…" Santana explained. "Uh huh… You know you still love me, Santana…" Brittany said, as she fell back asleep.

**Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.  
**

"You'll be in my heart always, Brittany…" Santana whispered to herself. Santana quietly went back upstairs into her bedroom and snuggled close to Dani. "Hey babe, where'd you go?" Dani asked, sleepily. "I just checked on the kids, no worries…" Santana lied. "Alright…" Dani replied, falling asleep again. Without waking anyone, Jamie snuck out of the house and went to go spy on Jane. Jamie got the spare ladder from the garage, and put against the house so she could easily look into Jane's room. She saw Jane kissing that Alex chick, and suddenly her jealousy wasn't as high as before. "I never thought we'd have a last anything, Jane…" Jamie said to herself. Jamie decided to sing _Last Kiss_ by Taylor Swift.

**I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away**

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last... 

The next day, Santana told Brittany and Jamie that they should try and put part 1 of the plan to action. The two girls agreed and went to the coffee shop, where they ended up finding Jane and Alex. Brittany smiled as Jamie hugged her from the side. Brittany held Jamie's hand and went into the coffee shop. The two purposely walked by Jane and Alex's table and got in line to get coffee. Jane looked up and saw Jamie holding hands with another girl, and her wedding ring was no off. Jane felt the fire in her stomach start to burn wildly. "Jane? Are you okay?" Alex asked. "Yeah, I'm fine… Hey I'm going to talk to Jamie, she's right over there, alright?" Jane said, as she went over by the two girls. "Hey Jamie! What's up?" Jane asked. "Oh, hey Jane! Brittany, this is my buddy Jane; Jane this is my girlfriend, Brittany…" Jamie introduced them. "Jamie, can I talk to you please? In private?" Jane asked. "Yeah sure, Jane. Brittany, you know what coffee to get me, right?" Jamie asked. Brittany shook her head. "Alright then you just pick something for me!" Jamie said, as Jane pulled her away. Jane took them to a corner in the coffee shop. "Is there something you need, Jane?" Jamie asked. "You know damn well, what I need Jamie! What the hell? A girlfriend?" Jane whispered. "A—Are you jealous? Wow… Had no idea!" Jamie smirked. "Knock it off Jamie!" Jane scolded. "No, how did you think it made me feel when I saw you holding hands with Alex?" Jamie replied. Jane stayed silent and looked around. "Jane, when I saw that your wedding ring was off, it broke me into pieces… I know I screwed up, but everything is fixed again at home, except for us… I mean, I will always love you, but if you don't want this, please just tell me instead of stabbing me in the heart, multiple times." Jamie told her as she went back to Brittany. Brittany felt Jamie come back to her and saw her in tears.

"Jamie? Are you okay?" Brittany asked. "Let's just go home…" Jamie said, guiding her out. Jane watched as the two left, and went back to Alex. "Is everything okay?" Alex asked. "I don't know…" Jane said, drinking her coffee. Brittany took Jamie on a walk around Times Square. "So she really did those things to you?" Brittany asked. "Yeah… She's… She's my best friend, but she can really be a heart breaker… It's not the first time she's done this to me…" Jamie told her. "Really? That really sucks, I'm sorry." Brittany said. "It's not your fault, Brittany, but thanks…" Jamie said. Brittany grabbed her hand and guided her to a nearby bench. Brittany fixed Jamie's hair and smiled at her. "What?" Jamie asked. "Even with your messy hair, you're gorgeous!" Brittany said, blushing a little. "Thanks, you are too…" Jamie replied. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go take a walk in the park with me?" Brittany asked. "I would love to!" Jamie said, grabbing her hand, leading her to the park. The two walked and held hands together walking the circle of sidewalk. Jane was in some nearby bushes, spying on the two. Jamie stopped the two of them by a nearby tree. Jamie grinned as she pushed their bodies together against the tree. "Moving fast are we?" Brittany asked with her eyebrow cocked. "No, just teasing… See, that's my thing, I like to tease people…" Jamie whispered to Brittany.

Brittany grinned at Jamie and pulled her into soft kiss. As they kissed, Jane angrily rustled the bush. Brittany broke the kiss, and took her back to the house. Santana and Dani were playing with the kids when the two came back into the house. "Aunt Jamie!" Ari said cheerfully. "Hey sweetheart!" Jamie replied. Jamie took her and Brittany's jackets and put them in the closet. "So what are you two up to tonight?" Dani asked. "I don't know, but I do know that I'm tired, so I'm taking a nap!" Jamie said, running upstairs to her bedroom. Brittany was about to go after her when Santana grabbed her arm and took her aside. "What's up San?" Brittany asked. "Alright look, I love my sister-in-law and I never stopped loving you, so just whatever happens tonight, just… Please be careful…" Santana whispered. "Santana, I can handle things on my own! Besides, Jamie and I haven't gone further than 1st base, but I hope we can hit a home run tonight!" Brittany said running upstairs. "Oh God… What have I done to their marriage?" Santana asked herself. Meanwhile, Alex and Jane were making out on her bed. Alex slowed them down to a stop and looked at Jane. "What?" Jane asked. "Are you sure you want to do this? Tonight?" Alex asked. Jane had a flashback and saw Jamie and Brittany kissing. "Yes, I want to do this. Now." Jane said, tearing off Alex's shirt. Alex grinned at her. "I like the way you think!" Alex replied, tearing off her clothes as well.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 12! Do you think Jane will end of sleeping with Alex? Will Brittany and Jamie sleep together? In the end of this story (Not Glee the show!) will Santana end up with Dani or Brittany? Read on to find out! Please review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own songs by Taylor Swift. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky and Alex.**

**Chapter 13:**** Part 2 of the Plan**

Jamie lied in her bed trying to fall asleep, but just couldn't. Brittany knocked on the door and entered. "Hey there… Can't fall asleep, huh?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, I don't know why, though… I usually just crash…" Jamie said, moving over so Brittany could lie with her. "Jamie, can I ask you something? It's about you and your wife… And me…" Brittany said quietly. "Of course, you can ask me anything, Brittany…" Jamie said, sitting up. Brittany sighed and looked over to Jamie. "I like you, Jamie, and I know this relationship is just to help you win back your wife… But I have to know if you have feelings for me… Or if you still plan to get back together with your wife?" Brittany asked. Meanwhile Jane and Alex had things heating up by them. Jane never felt this alive before, she never felt this way about another woman besides Jamie before. As soon as Jane was about to make the move, Mr. Martinez came in. "Jane! Oh God! What the hell do you think you are doing, young lady?" Mr. Martinez asked, covering his eyes. Jane gasped and covered her and Alex. "Dad, this isn't what it looks like!" Jane tried to explain. "It isn't?" Alex asked. "No it is, but he doesn't understand—" "Jane, if you want to live here for another day, you'll meet me outside this room in 2 minutes." Mr. Martinez told her, as he shut the door.

Jane sighed and quickly got dressed. "Stay here, this won't take long…" Jane told Alex, as she went to go face her father. Jamie however, was thinking about what Brittany had just asked. "Brittany, to be honest, I went and spied on Jane the other night, and she was kissing that other woman… And it honestly didn't bother me as it had before… I don't know if it's because I'm losing feelings for her, or gaining feelings for you…" Jamie told her. Brittany nodded at Jamie's response. "But I know that there is something between us, and I know whatever happens, we'll be okay… I mean I like you too Brittany… And if Jane's willing to sleep with that other woman, than I think I can handle it to… 'Cause I can't wait for her forever, I thought I could before, but if she doesn't want me… What's the point of fighting?" Jamie asking shifting so she could lay her head on Brittany's chest. "I know how you feel…I felt that way about Santana for a long time… I wanted her to call me and tell me she wanted to get back together with me, but she never did… I knew I couldn't wait for her forever… I mean I did date Sam, but he wasn't anything close to what Santana and I had together…" Brittany told Jamie, wrapping her arms around her. As the two talked, Dani and Santana spied on them through the crack in the door.

"What's happening, San? I can't see 'cause you're blocking the whole thing!" Dani whispered. "Nothing, Jamie and Brittany are just talking… Don't worry about a thing Dani I will make sure they won't have sex tonight! Jamie's still in love with Jane, I just know it! Good call on calling Jane's father though!" Santana complimented. "Thanks! I thought it was a good idea! I don't know if either of them will actually go through with it, I mean technically they're both cheating on each other because they're still fighting… Kids!" Dani said with a grin. "Hey! We've fought longer than them!" Santana mumbled. "Santana Lopez I am not going to argue about how long we've fought with each other compared to my sister!" Dani told her. While fighting, the two women didn't realize that Jamie and Brittany could hear everything they were saying. Jamie and Brittany were standing right before them with their arms crossed. "Hey there guys!" Dani said, smiling awkwardly. "Dani, can I talk to you privately please?" Jamie asked. Dani nodded and went into Jamie's room with her sister. Brittany waited outside with Santana. "Don't think you're getting out of this so easily, Lopez…" Brittany told Santana. Meanwhile Jane was about to hear what her father had to say to her. "Really Jane? You're going to cheat on your wife? With a woman that you barely know?" Mr. Martinez asked. "I know her better than anything!" Jane mumbled. "Really? Better than you know Jamie?" Mr. Martinez replied. Jane stayed silent and looked around the floor. "Jane, your mother and I have been concerned about you lately. Ever since you started hanging out with Alex, you've been pulling away from Jamie. She is still your wife, Jane…" Mr. Martinez told her.

"I know that Dad, but Jamie is dating someone else too!" Jane replied. "I think that's only because she saw you too kissing." Mr. Martinez said. "What do you mean?" Jane asked. "I thought I heard someone take the ladder from the garage…. And it was Jamie, I watched her watch you and she was devastated! Somewhere deep inside, she still loves you… No one except her would've stuck by you this long, Jane… Don't push her away just because she had a weak spot… Just… Think about this before you guys make any rash decisions tonight." Mr. Martinez said. He kissed the top of his daughter's head and walked away. Jane sighed and went back in to Alex. Meanwhile Jamie was lecturing Dani on spying on her. "Dani, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jamie asked. "I'm sorry, but I was only spying on you to make sure you weren't going to make a decision that you'd regret later…" Dani told her. "Dani, we were just talking! It was about Jane!" Jamie exclaimed. "I know, but… Okay look, Santana was really the one who was spying… I think this really is bothering her…" Dani said, patting the other side of the bed for Jamie to sit down on. "Why is it bothering her so much?" Jamie asked, sitting next to Dani. "Because you are her favorite and only sister-in-law, and she cares about you… And Brittany is her first girl love, and she really loved her… And I'm so afraid that Santana is falling in love with her all over again…" Dani said, trying to hide her tears.

Brittany however, was ready to lay down the law to Santana in the hallway. "Brittany, please just let me explain—" "Explain what Santana? Why are you constantly spying on me? Why are you always saying things like 'I never stopped loving you' and tucking me in like old times? Santana, you are married and have two children! What we had, we left in high school!" Brittany exclaimed. "Maybe I didn't want it to end there!" Santana shouted. "Then why did you break-up with me?" Brittany screamed. "I don't know!" Santana replied. Both Jamie and Dani jumped when they heard the two girls outside arguing. "Should we go supervise?" Jamie asked. "Yeah that's probably a good idea!" Dani said getting up. The door opened quickly, and Dani and Jamie looked outside. Both girls were shouting at each other. "Well if you still weren't over me, why did you date Sam?" Santana shouted. "To make you jealous! I wanted to be loved, so I dated someone who would!" Brittany exclaimed. "I loved you, Brittany!" Santana shouted. "Loved or still love, Santana?" Brittany snapped. "That is something I would like to know as well, Santana…" Dani said, piping in. Santana turned and saw her standing there.

"Santana, I love you, you know that… I just… I can't keep going back and forth, not knowing what you want." Dani said, running into their room. "Dani, wait!" Santana called. She was about to run after her, but then Jamie stopped her. "I think it would be best if you figured out who you want before talking to Dani…" Jamie told her. "That's funny, because I was just about to say the same thing to you, Jamie." Santana snapped. Jamie turned around and was about to pound Santana into the ground when Brittany picked her up and went into her room with her. "Jamie, don't listen to Santana, she always gets snappy when she doesn't get the best of both worlds…" Brittany told her. Jamie sighed. "Shouldn't I be asking the same question? Do you want to be with me, or Santana?" Jamie asked. "Well, that also depends on you… And Santana…" Brittany replied. "Well, you have to choose one of us!" Jamie told her. "Okay look, besides Santana, I've never been felt attracted to another woman besides you… And I don't know what your feelings are, but mine are telling me to sleep with you because… God I just want to see your beautiful body!" Brittany said attacking Jamie in a passionate kiss. Jamie wanted to stop it, but at the same time she loved it.

Meanwhile, Jane was kissing Alex softly. "So what did your dad want to talk to you about?" Alex asked. "Just my relationship with Jamie… Since we've been together, we haven't been as close…" Jane replied. "Jane… Tell me the truth about Jamie… I found your matching wedding ring to hers. I saw hers and now yours. You two are married, aren't you?" Alex asked. "Alex, we're going through some struggles—" "Please, don't lie to me… Are you still married to her?" Alex asked. "Yes, I am… But, we're having problems and we're taking a break from each other! Please understand… You make me so happy, and yeah we were so happy together, but Jamie screwed up!" Jane told her. "Why don't you divorce her?" Alex asked. "Well, because I don't know where we stand…" Jane said quietly. "Alright look, tomorrow you and her will work out the details, but tonight… Let's make love like we have before…" Alex said, kissing Jane's pulse point. Jane moaned loudly, and tackled Alex. Meanwhile, Santana went into her and Dani's bedroom. She sat right next to a crying Dani on their bed. "Santana… We just fixed everything between us! What happened? D—Did I do something wrong? Am I not attractive anymore? I can change for you!" Dani cried into her. "No! Oh no, baby no! Don't you change one bit! I don't know what happened, I mean I love you, so much—" "Don't say that Santana! If you loved me, you would only love me! Why do you all of a sudden love her?" Dani cried. Santana sighed. "It's not all of a sudden! I've loved her for a long time! But with you it's different! I have children with you, and you are so crazy in bed, babe!" Santana told her. "Yeah? Better than Brittany?" Dani asked. "Does it matter if you are better than my ex-girlfriend?" Santana asked. "Yes, it does! If I'm not better than her during sex, I have to find another way, or you'll leave me!" Dani said.

Santana looked to Dani with hurt in her eyes. "Dani you really think the reason I'm still here is because of the sex?" Santana asked. "Well… I mean you don't really like—love me anymore, so what else is there?" Dani replied. "What about the kids? And Jamie? Danielle Sophia Lopez, I love you not just because we have great sex together! I love you because you are amazing! You're fun and dorky and everything I'd ever want in a woman! That's why I married you and had children with you! I love you!" Santana told her. "And that's how I got you to put your head on straight!" Dani said, smiling. "Well, not technically straight…" Santana said with a smirk. Dani playfully pushed Santana. "Dani, I was trying to tell you, I never stopped loving you. Just because Brittany is here, doesn't mean I love you any less… I mean you are 100% right; we just got back together, and I shouldn't have any type of weakness because you are the one I want to spend my life with…" Santana told her. Dani wiped her tears from her eyes and hugged Santana. " I love you…" Dani whispered. "I love you too…" Santana replied. Meanwhile, Brittany and Jamie had things heating up. "A—Are you sure you want to do this, Jamie? I mean you're still married! Isn't this illegal?" Brittany asked. "It's not illegal, trust me! Besides, I'm sure Jane is sleeping with Alex…" Jamie replied. Brittany stopped and looked at Jamie. "That hurts you, doesn't it? To imagine your wife sleeping with another woman?" Brittany asked. "It does, but there's nothing I can do about it!" Jamie told her. "There is one thing, we can do…" Brittany said quietly.

Brittany drove Jamie to Jane's house. "Brittany, what are we doing here?" Jamie asked. "We're here to win back your wife! You're going to stop her from sleeping with girl!" Brittany told her. "What about us?" Jamie asked. "Jamie, I like you, I do, but I can tell where your heart is…" Brittany said with a smile. Jamie kissed her cheek and went into the house. Jamie ran into Jane's room. "Jamie? What are you doing here?" Mr. Martinez asked. "To win back your daughter!" Jamie called. Jamie ran up the stairs and immediately opened Jane's door. "Jane, stop what you're doing!" Jamie called. Both Jane and Alex gasped. "Jamie? What are you doing here?" Jane asked. "To win you back! We've been through way too much to back out of this now! We were just married! Every couple has their problems! Why do you continue to push me away?" Jamie asked. "Okay, I'd really appreciate it if we talked when I'm clothed. Please just meet me in the hallway." Jane told her. Jamie nodded and went out. "Why is she here? Did she know we were going to sleep together?" Alex asked. "Jamie is psychic that way, she knows when I might be making a mistake… Just let me talk to her, and see what she has to say, I at least owe her that…" Jane told her. Alex nodded and rolled over to take a nap. Meanwhile, Brittany waited outside in her car for Jamie. "I can't believe I fell head over heels for her… It's for the best to let her go back to her wife… It's the right thing to do…" Brittany said to herself. "It is the right thing, Britt-Britt!" Santana said from her car window. "San? What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get here?" Brittany asked.

"I walked, it's great exercise! But that's not important, what is important is that you did something very brave tonight, I know it hurt you, but Jamie belongs with her wife… Unless things don't work out between them, you and Jamie can never be… I'm sorry, Britt…" Santana told her. "I know… Is Dani okay?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, we worked things out… She thought you were better than her during sex with me!" Santana said, laughing a little. "I wasn't good, San?" Brittany asked. "No you were, but Dani's amazing!" Santana said proudly. "Really? Can I come in and try her out?" Brittany asked. "Sure, Britt!" "Really?" "No, Dani's mine… I don't share what's mine, you know that!" Santana replied. Jamie waited in the hallway outside of Jane's room. Jane came out in her robe and smiled at her. "What can I do for you Jamie?" Jane asked. "I miss you, I love you. I don't understand why you went to Alex, when I've been here all along!" Jamie told her. "I went to Alex because I thought you gave up on us!" Jane replied. "I never gave up on us, Jane!" Jamie snapped. "Oh really? What about Brittany?" Jane asked. "I liked her, but not as much as I love you…" Jamie told her. "Did you sleep with her?" Jane asked. "No." Jamie replied. "Are you lying to me, Jamie?" Jane asked sternly. "No! Out of all of the years we've know each other, have you ever known me to lie?" Jamie asked. Jane sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "No, but I was just making sure!" Jane exclaimed. "Making sure? Why? Have you… You and Alex sleep together?" Jamie asked. Jane sighed again. "Jamie, I was just trying to get over you, and she was there and loved me—" "How could you do that to me? I loved you! I never stopped loving you! Just because you get jealous and spy on me—" "I did not spy on you, Jamie!" Jane exclaimed. "Yes you did, I saw you when I was kissing Brittany against the tree in the park!" Jamie replied.

Jane stayed silent and made no eye contact with Jamie. "I was just trying to make you jealous, Jane… Yeah I liked Brittany, but I still love you… I knew what my limits were, because we are still married. Obviously once that ring was taken off I meant absolutely nothing to you. I'll get divorce papers sent to you when I can…" Jamie said, leaving her presence. "Jamie! Wait!" Jane called. Mr. Martinez saw Jamie leaving and saw her expression. "Jamie! Leaving so soon? I was thinking we could talk for a while, just you and I?" He asked. "Why? You daughter obviously doesn't want me any longer, what's to talk about?" Jamie asked him. "Come, I have much to tell you…" He said guiding her into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany were talking at the house while the kids slept. "I can't believe you got to San to do that!" Dani said, laughing. "Yeah, she would do anything I had asked her because she couldn't resist my cute looks!" Brittany teased. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever Britt!" Santana told her. "I'm going to get us some wine! We at least deserve some!" Dani said cutely skipping into the kitchen. "San, you were right! Dani is super awesome!" Brittany said. "I told you!" Santana replied. Dani came back with three glasses of wine. "Here's to a new friendship!" Dani announced. The three clinked glasses and sipped their drink. Many glasses later, the three girls very giggly. Meanwhile, Jamie sat with Mr. Martinez in the kitchen. "Jamie, I know you've been there for a long time for my daughter, and I know you guys are struggling right now… But is there anything I can do to help you guys out? I've seen you two grow as a couple, and I believe you two are meant to be together…" Mr. Martinez asked. "I don't know, Mr. Martinez—" "Jamie please… You've been part of our family since you and Jane became friends… So please, call me Dad…" Mr. Martinez said. Jamie blushed at his words.

"Alright, Dad, I don't know if there is anything you can do to save Jane and I…" Jamie told him. "Well, as you know, Jane is involved with Alex, and I know that is hard for you. Have you been involved with someone else to get back at Jane?" Mr. Martinez asked. "I kissed someone, but I wouldn't sleep with anyone else because I still love Jane…" Jamie said, frowning. "Well, I say do something that'll really make Jane jealous, and make your move…" Mr. Martinez said. "Yeah, sounds good. Listen, I should go, I promised my sister I'd take the night shift for my nephew and niece." Jamie said, getting up. "Listen Jamie, I love you like a daughter, and I want what's best for you. As you know, your parents were good friends to us back in the day, and we hate what they did you and Dani… So if either of you ever need anything, please give us a call." Mr. Martinez said. "Will do sir—I mean Dad…" Jamie said shaking his hand. Jamie left the Martinez house and went back to her own. When she went upstairs, she heard odd noises coming from Dani's room. "I probably should double check on her… Santana always lets Dani drink wine on Saturday nights…" Jamie said to herself. Jamie opened the door and saw something she'd never thought she'd ever see: Brittany, Santana and Dani all having sex together. Jamie walked out of the room and into hers and screamed into her pillow. "Why does Dani always do weird things around the house?" Jamie asked herself. "Think happy thoughts, Jamie…" Jamie told herself again. She decided to sing _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift.

**There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place**

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you 

The next morning Dani woke up rolled over to see Santana sleeping cutely. "Morning love… Ow… Never let me drink that much again, San…" Dani mumbled. "I won't, babe… Jeez didn't think wine did that much damage…" Santana replied. Dani sat up in their bed and looked over to find Brittany there. "Santana… Why is Brittany in our bed? And naked like us?" Dani asked. Santana immediately sat up and looked over. "Oh God! What did we do?" Santana groaned and fell back onto the mattress.

**Well! What do you think? Will Jane and Jamie ever get back together? Will Santana and Dani remember what they did with Brittany? Read on and review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own any songs by Phil Collins, One Direction or from the movie Frozen (Which I also do not own!). I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, and Alex.**

**Chapter 14:**** Will We Ever Get Back Together?**

The next morning Dani woke up rolled over to see Santana sleeping cutely. "Morning love… Ow… Never let me drink that much again, San…" Dani mumbled. "I won't, babe… Jeez didn't think wine did that much damage…" Santana replied. Dani sat up in their bed and looked over to find Brittany there. "Santana… Why is Brittany in our bed? And naked like us?" Dani asked. Santana immediately sat up and looked over. "Oh God! What did we do?" Santana groaned and fell back onto the mattress. "San, you have to wake her up! We have to talk about this!" Dani panicked. "Relax, sweetheart, Brittany will wake up soon! When we were dating, she always liked to cuddle and have long talks in the mornings. And if nothing has changed, she will wrap herself around me in… Now!" Santana said quietly. Brittany moved closely to Santana and placed her head on her chest. Dani's face turned red with jealousy and anger. "Babe relax! Britt is harmless! You want to snuggle too?" Santana offered. "No, I'm not snuggling with you while your ex-girlfriend is in our bed!" Dani whined.

Downstairs however, Jamie was cleaning the kitchen and feeding the kids their breakfast. "Aunt Jamie? Why haven't Mama, Mommy and Brittany come down for breakfast yet?" Ari asked. Suddenly, Jamie had a flashback of what she had witnessed last night. She shuddered at sight. "I don't know, sweetheart, they're probably just tired is all. Eat your pancakes now." Jamie told her. Ari did as she was told and continued to eat her pancakes. DJ was cutely playing in his high chair, and kicking his feet. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Jamie answered it. "Hello?" Jamie asked. "Jamie! I need you and Dani and whoever else to come to the hospital!" Frank commanded. "Wait, why? What's wrong, Grandpa?" Jamie asked. "It's your Grandmother! She's… Not doing well… You just have to come down, immediately! I don't know how much longer we have left!" Frank said hanging up the phone. Jamie hung up the phone and had a horrified look on her face. "Aunt Jamie? You don't look so good…" Ari commented. "Ari, watch your brother. I have to go talk to Mommy…" Jamie said running upstairs.

Jamie got to Dani's room and pounded on the door. "Dani! If you don't open this door in 5 seconds, I'll break it down!" Jamie cried. Dani looked to Santana with a worried look and quickly threw on her robe and opened the door. Jamie quickly fell to her feet and cried. "Jamie? What's wrong? What happened? Who called? Was it Jane?" Dani asked, picking her up off the floor. "No! It was Grandpa… Grandma… In the hospital… Not much time left…" Jamie cried. Dani suddenly felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Dani, you and Jamie should go… Britt and I have things covered here…" Santana told her wife. "No, the kids need to see her as well as you, Santana. Brittany, I think it would be best if you would just stay here and watch over the house." Dani commanded. The five of them quickly went to the hospital and found Frank in Millie's room, crying. "Grandpa…" Dani spoke quietly. Frank stood quickly and wiped his eyes. "I'll let you guys have a moment alone with her…" He said as he walked out of the room. Dani took both kids over by the bed and let them look at their great-grandmother. "Mommy? Why is Grandma here?" Ari asked. "Because Grandma isn't feeling well, and we might see her after this…" Dani tried to explain. Ari nodded and hugged Dani. Santana knew that Ari and DJ were too young to understand this, so she took them to hospital nursery to play.

Dani and Jamie sat next to Millie with tears in her eyes. "Girls, you know I love you very much…" Millie said quietly. "We know, Grandma…" Dani replied. "What about your favorite grandson, Gram?" Sky asked, walking in. "Sky!" Jamie and Dani said, jumping to hug him. "Hey… How you guys doin' without me?" Sky asked. "Better now that you're here…" Dani replied. "Sky, I need you to look after your sisters…" Millie told him. "I will Grandma." Sky said, grabbing her hand. "Danielle, come closer, dear…" Millie called to Dani. Dani sat closely to Millie and she let her whisper words into her ear. Dani nodded in response. "Jamie Ruth… Now you are the last one to talk to… You my dear… You have to be strong… You can do anything you set your heart to… I've seen you grow up, and no one, not even your father can stop you… Do what you have to, to be happy… I love you all so much…" Millie told them. They all nodded and replied to her before leaving the room. Santana waited outside the room and hugged Dani when she came out. Sky pulled Jamie into his arms and let her cry.

"Santana, I think you should go in, now… Millie always had a special place in her heart for you…" Frank told her. Santana nodded and went into the room. "Hey Millie… It's Santana…" Santana told her. "Oh Santana… How nice of you to see me…" Millie said quietly. "I know it means a lot to Dani, and myself… I'm sorry you didn't get to see the kids a lot, but they just don't understand—" "Santana, I understand completely… Now when I first met you, I wasn't sure how well you fit together with our Dani, but now I truly believe that you two belong together. You have the cutest children on Earth, and I know you won't let me down…" Millie told her. "I won't, Millie. I promise." Santana told her, trying to hide her tears. "I trust that you'll look after my family, Santana… Because I looked after yours…" Millie said as she gently closed her eyes and died. "What? No, no, no! What does that mean? You can't go without explaining this! Please!" Santana cried. Dani and Frank ran in and saw the flat line on the heart monitor. Dani hugged Frank tightly and cried.

**=== 2 hours later ===**

The group finally left the hospital. "Sky how did you get here?" Dani asked sadly. "I rode on my motorcycle. You guys take Grandpa back to the house. I'll take Jamie with me…" Sky told her. Dani nodded and guided the group to their minivan. "Sky, I'm fine…" Jamie mumbled. "No, you're not! Jamie, I see how torn you are right now, and it's not just because Grandma died! You and Jane aren't together, Dani kept me updated while I was gone… You need her for support right now Jamie…" Sky told his sister. "No, I don't… I just need my sister and brother…" Jamie said, hugging Sky. Sky sighed and hopped on his motorcycle. "Hop on, I got a song for you." Sky said, handing her a helmet. Jamie obeyed and got on the motorcycle. Sky decided to sing _Through The Dark_ by One Direction.

**Y****ou tell me that you're sad and lost your way  
You tell me that your tears are here to stay  
But I know you're only hiding  
And I just wanna see you**

You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain  
And I can see your head is held in shame,  
But I just wanna see you smile again  
See you smile again

But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It'll come back to you  
And I'll be here for you

Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

I wish that I could take you to the star  
I'd never let you fall and break your heart  
And if you wanna cry or fall apart  
I'll be there to hold you

You tell me that you heard it's all in vain  
But I can see your heart can love again  
And I remember you laughing  
So let's just laugh again

But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It'll come back to you, back to you

Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

And you don't need  
You don't need to run  
And you will see it's easy to be loved  
I know you wanna be loved

Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love

Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

(Oh, I would, oh, I would)  
Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down  
We will find a way through the dark

The twins made it home just in time for the kids to wake up from their nap. Jamie walked in the house first. "Ari, DJ! You won't guess who I brought home with me!" Jamie exclaimed. "Who, who?" Ari asked. "Mama?" DJ said with his head tilted to the side. Santana laughed lightly at DJ's words. Jamie moved to the side and let Sky walk in. "Uncle Sky!" Ari said running up to him. "Hey Ari!" Sky said, hugging her. DJ saw Sky and his face lit up. "DJ, who is that?" Jamie asked him. She took DJ's hands and helped him stand. He wobbled over to Sky cutely and hugged his leg. "Hey there little guy! I can't believe your walking already! We're going to need some boy time, huh buddy?" Sky asked DJ, and picking him up. DJ giggled and hugged Sky. Having both kids in his arms, they continued the conversation. "Uncle Sky? Why did you leave us?" Ari asked. "Because I needed some time to clear my mind, but when I heard that you guys needed me, I came back as soon as I… Could…" Sky said, taking his attention off his niece and onto Brittany. Brittany came down the stairs slowly and couldn't take her eyes off of Sky. Ari jumped down from Sky's arms and lead him over to Brittany.

"Uncle Sky, this is Mama's friend Brittany!" Ari told him. "It's very nice to meet you, Brittany." Sky said, kissing her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you as well. I've heard a lot about you…" Brittany said, blushing. While the two got acquainted, Jamie went upstairs to find Santana and Dani. She walked into their room, and the two were hugging and crying. "Dani, what do you think she meant? I have to find out…" Santana cried. "Why did she leave us so soon?" Dani replied. Jamie walked in the room and hugged Dani from behind. Dani turned to her sister and hugged her tightly. Santana sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I—I'm going to call my Papa and see if he knows what Millie meant…" Santana said, walking out of the room. Santana dialed the number and waited. "Santana?" A voice called from the other line. "Hey Papa…" Santana replied. "Why are you calling me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me since… Well you know…" Mr. Lopez replied. "Please Papa… This is important… Since Mama is in prison, all I have left is you…" Santana pleaded. "What is it mija?" Mr. Lopez asked. "Dani's grandmother said something to me on her deathbed that really confused me. She said she knew I'd look after her family, because looked after mine… What does that mean, Papa?" Santana asked him. "Millie was our house maid when you were a child… She cleaned the house and watched over you when Mama and I were gone. That's actually when you and Dani met… You just don't remember it." He told her. "Wow… I had no idea… Thank-you, Papa…" Santana thanked him. "No problem, mija. I just have one thing I need you to do for me…" Mr. Lopez asked her. "What is it Papa?' Santana asked hesitatingly. "I want to see your children…" He asked.

"Papa, you know I can't do that. I just… I don't know…" Santana hesitated. "Please mija, it's all that I ask of you… I can meet you in the park in 5 minutes?" Mr. Lopez asked. Santana sighed. "Fine… Just this once!" Santana said, hanging up the phone. Santana went downstairs and saw Sky and Brittany really connecting. "Hey guys! I'm going to steal the kids away for a bit. Think you can handle being alone?" Santana grinned. "Santana, we'll be fine. Did you tell Dani you're taking the kids somewhere?" Sky asked, not taking his eyes off of Brittany. "No, I'll tell her later. Come on guys, let's go to the park!" Santana said, guiding the kids out the door. Sky smiled awkwardly at Brittany and picked up his bags. "I'm going to go upstairs to my room, you're welcome to come up if you would like…" Sky offered. Brittany nodded and followed Sky to the attic. Dani and Jamie continued their grieving in Dani's room. "Dani? Do you think Mom or Dad is dead? Because they are jerk faces and their mean?" Jamie asked. "I don't know, and I don't care… They've done too much damage to our family, and they deserve whatever happens to them…" Dani replied. Both girls were lying on Dani's bed, facing each other. Jamie moved over and snuggled against Dani. "Dani, I'm scared…" "Scared? Of what Jamie? You know you're completely safe here!" Dani reminded her. "I know that, but I'm scared of what's going to happen with Jane and I…" Jamie told her.

"Jamie, remember what Grandma told you; you can do whatever you set your heart to." Dani said. "Yeah I remember… By the way, did you see the way Sky and Brittany clicked? Crazy!" Jamie mumbled as she fell asleep. "Yeah… Crazy…." Dani said quietly, as she rubbed Jamie's back. Meanwhile, Santana was playing with the kids on the neighborhood playground. Mr. Lopez walked up to Santana. "Wow… I've never seen you this grown-up, mija…" Mr. Lopez told his daughter. "Hey Papa…" Santana said, hugging him. "I've really missed being in your life, Santana." He told her. "I know, but I—" "Santana, you are my daughter. I would never do anything to hurt you, I promised you that from the second you were born!" Mr. Lopez reminded her. "Papa, you divorced Mama because you had an affair! I never got over that!" Santana told him. "I know, and I'm sorry… But you see why I left… You're Mama was not healthy!" He explained. "If that was the case, why didn't you take me with you? Why did you leave me with her?" Santana asked. "Because, I was doing things to make sure that when I did take you away from her, that I'd have a nice house and plenty of money…" Mr. Lopez told her. "Well, you didn't do that, did you?" Santana asked him. "Mama? Can you push DJ down the slide? He's taking forever!" Ari whined. "Hold on, mija… I'm coming!" Santana called.

She went over to the edge of the slide and DJ grinned ear to ear when he saw her. "Come on hijo! Slide down!" Santana told him. DJ giggled as he slid down into Santana's arms. "That's my big boy!" Santana said, tickling him. Ari slid down shortly after. "Mama, who's that man, you're talking to?" She asked. "Come here, I'll show you." Santana said, taking her hand. Santana led them over to her father. "This my Papa… So he's your Abuelo... Papa, these are your grandchildren; this is Arianna or Ari, and this Daniel or DJ." Santana explained. "What are their middle names?" Mr. Lopez asked. "Ari's is Danielle and DJ's is Santiago." Santana told him. "Wow… You guys really named them well." He complimented. "Thank-you Papa. That means a lot to me…" Santana said. "Mama? Are we going to see Abuelo a lot?" Ari asked. "Maybe we can work something out, but I have to talk to Mommy before we do anything. Speaking of her, we should be going." Santana said, picking up both kids. "I'll talk to you later, Papa. Thank-you, for everything. I… I love you…" Santana said quietly. "Mija, I've never stopped loving you. You are my daughter, no matter who you are married to or what happens." Mr. Lopez told her. Santana went over to him, kissed his cheek and left. "I'll call you mija!" Mr. Lopez called. Brittany and Sky sat on his bed talking. "Jamie, told me a lot about you…" Brittany told him. "Yeah? All good things?" Sky asked with a grin. "Mainly!" Brittany grinned. "Brittany, I know we've only know each other for a couple of hours, but I felt as though I've known you forever…" Sky told her. "I know…" Brittany replied. "I just… Would you go out with me? On a date? I mean I know it's crazy, but…" "Sky, I don't know…" Brittany said quietly. "Brittany, let's sing something together! I've heard you're quite the singer!" Sky told her. "Oh really? I've heard the same about you!" Brittany giggled. They decided to sing _Love Is An Open Door_ from the movie Frozen.

_**Anna = Brittany Hans = Sky**_

_**Brittany (Spoken)**_**  
Ok, can I just say something crazy?**

_**[Sky (Spoken):]  
**_**I love crazy.**

_**[Brittany (Sung):]  
**_**All my life has been a series of doors in my face,  
And then suddenly I bump in to you.**

_**[Sky (Spoken):]  
**_**I was thinking the same thing! Cause, like...  
[Sung:]  
I've been searchin' my whole life to find my own place.  
And maybe it's the party talkin', or the chocolate fondue.**

_**[Brittany:]**_**  
But with you...**

_**[Sky:]  
**_**But with you I found my place...**

_**[Brittany:]  
**_**I see your face...**

_**[Brittany & Sky]  
**_**And it's nothin' like I've ever known before,  
Love is an open door,  
Love is an open door,  
Love is an open door,**

_**[Brittany:]  
**_**With you.**

_**[Sky:]  
**_**With you.**

_**[Brittany:]**_**  
With you.**

_**[Sky:]  
**_**With you!**

_**[Brittany & Sky:]  
**_**Love is an open door.**

_**[Sky:]**_**  
I mean, it's crazy-**

_**[Brittany (Spoken):]  
**_**What?**

_**[Sky:]  
**_**We finish each other's...**

_**[Brittany:]  
**_**Sandwiches.**

_**[Sky (Spoken):]  
**_**That's what I was gonna say!**

_**[Brittany:]  
**_**I've never met someone...**

_**[Brittany & Sky:]**_**  
Who thinks so much like me.**

_**[Spoken:]  
**_**Jinx!  
Jinx again!**

_**[Sung:]  
**_**Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation.**

_**[Sky:]  
**_**You...**

_**[Brittany:]  
**_**And I...**

_**[Sky:]  
**_**Were...**

_**[Brittany:]  
**_**Just...**

_**[Brittany & Sky:]  
**_**Meant...**

_**[Brittany:]  
**_**To...**

_**[Brittany & Sky:]  
**_**Be!**

_**[Brittany:]  
**_**Say goodbye...**

_**[Sky:]  
**_**Say goodbye...**

_**[Brittany & Sky:]  
**_**To the pain of the past.  
We don't have to feel it anymore...  
Love is an open door,  
Love is an open door,  
Life can be so much more...**

_**[Brittany:]  
**_**With you.**

_**[Sky:]  
**_**With you.**

_**[Brittany:]**_**  
With you!**

_**[Sky:]  
**_**With you!**

_**[Brittany & Sky:]  
**_**Love is an open door.**

_**[Sky (Spoken):]  
**_**Can I say something crazy?  
Will you marry me?**

_**[Brittany (Spoken):]  
**_**Can I say something even crazier?  
Yes!**

By the end of the song, Sky was in the proposal stance and both were laughing. "That was so amazing! I didn't know anyone else who would be this much fun to sing with!" Brittany exclaimed. "I know! I feel the same!" Sky said, getting up. "Can I answer you're question?" Brittany asked. "Sure!" Sky replied. "I will go out a date with you…" Brittany said, leaning in and kissing Sky softly. Outside of the room, Dani and Jamie were spying on the two inside. "I can't believe this!" Dani exclaimed quietly. "I know! You woke me up from my nap to see this!" Jamie whined. "Jamie, knock it off… Our brother is kissing the girl that you kissed because you're trying to make your wife jealous!" Dani reminded her. "Hey, I don't like Brittany like that anymore!" Jamie said, walking away. "Jamie! Where are you going?" Dani asked, following her. "Going to Jane… If everyone else gets a happy fairytale ending, why shouldn't I?" Jamie asked as she went out the door. As Jamie left, Santana and the kids came in.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Dani asked as DJ hugged Dani's leg cutely. "Mama took us to the park! And we met our Abuelo!" Ari said cheerfully. "You met your Abuelo?" Dani asked as she raised a confused eyebrow at Santana. "Yeah! In the park! Come on DJ! Let's go play!" Ari said, running upstairs with DJ. "Dani, just let me explain—" "Let you explain? Santana, I thought you said he abandoned you and your mother! I thought you said he was a bad man and you never wanted to see him again? What's going on Santana?" Dani asked. Santana sighed and sat down on the couch. "Dani, I called him to ask about what your grandmother had said to me before she died…" Santana explained. "Yeah? And what did he say?" Dani asked, sitting down next to her. "He said that she was our housemaid when I was little… He said she would watch me when I was little when my parents went on conferences or trips… He said… That's how we first met…" Santana told her wife.

Jamie walked into the Martinez household once again. "Jamie! So nice to see you dear!" Mrs. Martinez said cheerfully. "Hi, is Jane up in her room? I have something to tell her… It's important…" Jamie asked. "Of course, just be aware, I believe Alex is up there too." Mr. Martinez warned. "Thank-you…" Jamie said as she ran up the stairs. Jamie walked up to Jane's door and softly knocked. Alex opened the door and glared at Jamie. "What do _you_ want?" Alex snapped. "I need to speak to my wife… Alone." Jamie demanded. Jane pushed the door open more and saw Jamie. "Don't worry Alex, this won't take long…" Jane promised. Alex nodded and went downstairs. "What is this about now, Jamie?" Jane asked. "My grandma died today…" Jamie said quietly. "W—What? Why didn't you call me?" Jane asked. "Because I knew you were with her… I really needed you today, Jane… But you weren't there…" Jamie said, feeling the tears stream down her face. "No… Jamie, please don't cry…" Jane said, pulling Jamie into a hug. "Jane, I have something to tell you…" Jamie said in between sobs. "What is it, Jamie? You know you can tell me anything…" Jane told her, wiping the tears from her face. "I would tell you, but it's better if I sing it to you…" Jamie said with a small smile. "Okay, do whatever you need to…" Jane replied. Jamie was going to sing _Can't Stop Lovin' You_ by Phil Collins.

**So you're leaving in the morning on the early train  
I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
Got your ticket  
Got your suitcase  
Got your leaving smile  
I could say that's the way it goes  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying**

Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?

We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said  
And I saw you walk across the road  
For maybe the last time I don't know  
Feeling humble  
I heard a rumble  
On the railway track  
And when I hear that whistle blow  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
That I'll be crying

Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?

Even try …I'll always be here by your side  
Why, why, why …I never wanted to say goodbye  
Why even try ….I'm always here if you change, change your mind

So you 're leaving in the morning on the early train  
I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
But that would be lying

Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I even try?

Jane smiled at Jamie and clapped softly. "Jane, with everything that's been happening lately, I realized that I can't stop loving you. Ever." Jamie told her. She then kissed Jane fiercely, like she's been wanting to for months. But what Jamie didn't know, is that Alex was watching them from the door, and had plans for revenge.

**Whoo! That was an intense chapter! What will happen between Jamie and Jane? Does Alex have a revenge attack on Jamie? Will Sky and Brittany have a successful date? How will Dani take the news of her and Santana meeting as children? All these questions will answered in the final chapter of Baby Drama! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by One Directions or REO Speedwagon. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie (R.I.P.), Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky and Alex.**

**Chapter 15:**** Our Last Chance**

"Jane, with everything that's been happening lately, I realized that I can't stop loving you. Ever." Jamie told her. She then kissed Jane fiercely, like she's been wanting to for months. But what Jamie didn't know, is that Alex was watching them from the door, and had plans for revenge. Meanwhile Dani was sitting with Santana, talking about their childhood. "He said that Millie was our housemaid when I was little… He said she would watch me when my parents went on conferences or trips… He said… That's how we first met…" Santana told her wife. Dani immediately got up with a shocked look on her face. "Dani, please say something! This isn't a bad thing, you know! This means we were meant to be together! We've known each other since we were children! Your grandmother knew we were supposed to be married, to have children together…" Santana said, touching Dani's shoulder.

Dani suddenly had flashbacks. The memories stuck deep into her brain, suddenly came rushing back. Her and Santana playing at Santana's house as children, her grandmother watching over them. Millions of sleepovers and endless nights of giggling and secrets, all lead to this moment in time. "Dani? Are you okay?" Santana asked. "Santana, I remember everything… Everything we did as children, I remember it, and I remember why it was all so fuzzy before…" Dani said seriously. Jamie however, continued to kiss Jane, her wife. Not caring if Alex saw or not, she was going to make this work. "Jamie… I—I can't… But I miss you—This…" Jane moaned in-between kisses, pulling Jamie closer to her. "Then don't stop, stay with me… Be with me… We can make this work…" Jamie replied. Jane pushed Jamie onto her bed and continued kissing her while lying on top of her. "I—I can't… Stop!" Jane suddenly said, jumping off of Jamie. "Jane, please—" "No, Jamie! Y—You had your chance… It's gone, and I think you should be too." Jane said, motioning to the door. "Can I sing something to you, please?" Jamie asked. "You already did that." Jane mumbled. "Well, let me try again. It obviously didn't work." Jamie replied. Jamie was going to sing_ I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore_ by REO Speedwagon.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear**

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. 

"Jane, please, let me show you how much I've changed, how much I love and need you…" Jamie said, slowly moving towards Jane. "Let me show you how much I want you…" Jamie whispered seductively in her ear. That's when something in Alex broke and she walked in and punched Jamie straight in the face. Back at the house however, Santana was confused about what Dani had just said. "Dani, what do you mean you remember everything and you know why? I'm confused…" Santana asked. "San, don't you see? I didn't remember any of this, all this time! But you did, right?" Dani asked. "Yeah of course I remember, now that my Papa said something to me, but—" "Santana, listen to me! I didn't remember a single thing until you told me, until you touched my shoulder, like you did before. I remember what happened. My father, he took those memories away from me!" Dani told her wife. "W—What? That's not possible! You were living with your grandparents then, weren't you?" Santana asked. "No, I wasn't! I was still living with my parents and Jamie! Sky was living with them, supposedly, but Jamie and I were still living with my parents! I remember it so clearly, now! He got angry with me because I kept talking about how I started to like you, a lot more than just friendship. I remember he took me into our basement, and hooked me up to this machine, and—Oh my God…" Dani suddenly said. "What is it baby?" Santana asked. "Santana, I remember… That wasn't the first time he did that to the three of us… The first time he did that to us, because… We kept asking them why they adopted us…" Dani said quietly.

Alex was pounding her fists into Jamie's face at the Martinez household. "Alex! Stop! Stop your hurting her!" Jane screamed, pulling Alex off of Jamie. "Isn't that the point? That slut was kissing you, trying to take you back when you're mine!" Alex said angrily. Jamie stood up, and then immediately sat back down onto Jane's bed. "Alex, if you think for one second that you own me, think again! I'm a married woman!" Jane told her. "You would really dump me for her? She doesn't even compare to what we have!" Alex replied. "She does too! She and I have better chemistry together during sex than we ever had!" Jane shouted. Jamie smiled at Jane and winked at Alex. "Jamie Martinez, you will regret what you have done. I'm not done with you. Not. One. Bit." Alex warned, leaving the house. Jamie smiled up at Jane and hugged her from the side. "Don't worry baby, I'll get your steak from the freezer for your eye." Jane said with a grin. Meanwhile, Santana was even more confused than she was before. "So wait a minute, Dani… Your parents adopted you and Jamie?" Santana asked. "Yes, I remember asking them why our real parents didn't want us anymore, and that made them angry with us… It also made them angry that Jamie and I got along so well together…" Dani told her. "Well, I want you to make sure your theories are correct before telling Sky and Jamie, okay? Let's go talk to Frank." Santana said, leading Dani to the playroom.

"Grandpa? Can I talk to you for a second? It's important…" Dani asked. "Of course, Dani." Frank said following her outside. "I'll go entertain the ninos!" Santana said, going into the playroom. As soon as she could, Dani spilled her theory to Frank about her parents. After hearing this, Frank sighed. "I'm sorry you figured this out now, Danielle… But sadly it's true… Your father did that to you and Jamie…. Sky however, was not adopted, but you two girls were… I'm so sorry…" Frank told her. Jamie had a slab of meat over her face and was lying with Jane in her bed. "I can't believe you just took those punches!" Jane said, lifting the meat to see her face. Jamie grinned at Jane. "I told you, I would always fight for my woman! Although, I barely did a thing!" Jamie said. "Well, she did a pretty good number on your eye…" Jane told her, giving her a mirror. "What's another bruise on my face?" Jamie grinned. Jane playfully punched Jamie's arm. Jane got up and grabbed her suitcases. "Come on, let's go home…" Jane said, taking Jamie's hand and going back to the house.

When the two girls walked in the house, Dani looked down to see who was walking in. "Oh my God! I can't believe you did it, Jamie!" Dani squealed. Dani came running down the stairs happily, until she saw Jamie's black eye. "Jamie, what happened to your face?" Dani asked. "Alex, did a pretty good number on her…" Jane said quietly. "Why would you let that bitch win, Jamie? Come on! I taught you how to defend yourself!" Dani told her. "Fighting back wasn't the answer, Dani. I wanted Jane to see who Alex really was. Besides, I brought home dinner!" Jamie said with a grin. Jamie's grin left her face when she saw Dani's frown. "Dani, what's wrong?" Jamie asked. "I'll go put my things in our room, love…" Jane told her wife. Once Jane left, Dani sat Jamie down and told Jamie everything. "D—Does this mean we're not really sisters?" Jamie asked with tears in her eyes. Dani pulled Jamie into a hug and held her there for a while. "No matter what any papers or anyone says, you'll always be my little sister Jamie… You're like a daughter to me, and you've been there for me through thick and thin… No one is going to tell me any different." Dani explained. Jamie nodded and stayed in Dani's arms for a while. Minutes later, Sky and Brittany came into the house and saw them. "Hey, is everything alright?" Sky asked. Dani shook her head and invited him to sit with them. Brittany went upstairs to find Santana playing with the kids. "Hey San…" Brittany said. "Hey, Britt-Britt!" Santana replied. "Can I come in?" Brittany asked. "Of course! I have to ask you something, anyways." Santana said. Brittany sat down next to Santana and smiled. "Brittany, do you like Sky?" Santana asked. "Yes, I do… He's different than anyone else I've ever been with, you know? I mean different than you, or Artie… Or Sam or Jamie… He's… Sweet and caring and… He told me he loves me…" Brittany said quietly.

"You guys were adopted? That can't be true, it just can't be!" Sky exclaimed. "It is Skylar, now calm down!" Frank told him. Dani and Jamie looked to each other and laughed loudly at Sky. "What?" Sky asked. "Skylar?" Dani giggled. "Yes! That's my name! Is there a problem with that?" Sky asked. "It's a girl's name!" Jamie giggled. "It is not!" Sky pouted. "Is too!" Dani and Jamie giggled at him. "Girls, please focus… Do not pick on your brother…" Frank said, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, it was just funny. But seriously, it's true, Sky." Dani told him. Sky sat down again and sighed. "Sky, this information doesn't change anything about us! We're all still one, big happy family!" Jamie reminded. "I know, it just makes me hate them even more than I did before…" Sky confessed. Meanwhile, Santana was shocked by Brittany's news. "He did not say that to you! Did he?" Santana exclaimed. "He did! He told me this afternoon on our date! Santana, I really think he's the one! We could totally be family!" Brittany squealed. "Yeah, but I have a few questions for you about him…" Santana asked. "What's that?" Brittany asked. Immediately, Santana started to sing _Does He Know_ by One Direction.

**He knows about you in every way  
He's memorized every part of your face  
Inside and out, baby, head to toe  
Yeah, he knows everything there is to know  
**

Santana started dancing around Brittany, making Brittany dance along with her.

**Your secret tattoo, the way you change moods  
The songs that you sing when you're all alone  
Your favorite band, and the way that you dance  
But, baby, baby  
**

Suddenly, Santana and Brittany started dancing closer and closer to each other.

**Does he know you can move it like that?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know you're out and I want you so bad?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight you're mine, baby.  
Does he know that you'll never go back?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know?**

Pretty soon, the two were pretty much dancing against one another.****

I catch your eye then you turn away  
But there's no hiding the smile on your face  
Inside and out, baby, head to toe  
He's not around, girl, you let me know

Your secret tattoo, the way you change moods  
The songs that you sing when you're all alone  
He knows how you dance in front of your friends  
But, baby, baby

Does he know you can move it like that?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know you're out and I want you so bad?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight you're mine, baby.  
Does he know that you'll never go back?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know?  


Santana began to move her hands all over Brittany's body.

**He'll never know  
The way you lie when you look at me  
So keep trying but you know I see  
All the little things that make you who you are  
So tell me, girl**

Does he know you can move it like that (like that)?  
Does he know that you'll never go back (go back)?  


Not knowing, Dani and Sky were watching them the entire time.

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

Does he know you can move it like that?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know you're out and I want you so bad?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight you're mine, baby.  
Does he know that you'll never go back?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know? 

"Does he know, Brittany?" Santana asked, catching her breath. "He doesn't... Oh Santana…" Brittany replied. The girls were about to kiss, when Sky and Dani walked in the room, clearing their throats. Santana's heart immediately dropped into her stomach. "Dani, please just let me explain—" Santana pleaded. "There's nothing to explain, it was very clear what you wanted." Dani said, walking to their bedroom. "Dani! Wait!" Santana called, running after her. Sky stood there before Brittany, his head in his hands. "Sky, please don't be mad at me… I just… I don't know what happens whenever I'm around her, I just—" "I really thought you were different, Brittany…" Sky interrupted, going up to his bedroom in the attic. "Sky! Wait, don't leave me!" Brittany called after him. Santana kept knocking on their bedroom door for Dani. "Dani, please… Open the door!" Santana called. "Santana, go away! I thought we were over this!" Dani replied. "We are!" Santana shouted. "Then why can't I leave you two alone? Every time I turn my back, your inches away from her! You… You are just like my father!" Dani cried. Santana felt her heart break at that moment. "Dani, I would never—" "Santana, don't even try to save yourself! You are exactly like my father!" Dani screamed. "I would never hook a machine up to our children! I would never shoot Arianna or DJ! I would never let our children not be themselves!" Santana screamed back. About 5 minutes later, Santana's anger turned into sadness. "And most importantly, Dani? I would never hurt you, like your father did to you and Jamie… I—I love you guys…" Santana told her wife.

Santana was about to walk away, when Dani opened the door. "I know, you love us, Santana… I would never doubt that…" Dani said quietly, letting her come into the room. "Dani, I am so sorry… I didn't mean—" "I know you didn't mean it, but it still happened. Again. What can I do to make sure this never happens again? I hate this feeling, San…" Dani cried. "Can I sing you something? I want to explain to you, the difference between your parents and us… Is that alright?" Santana asked. Dani wiped her tears and nodded. Santana decided to sing _You and I_ by One Direction.

**I figured it out.  
I figured it out from black and white.  
Seconds and hours.  
Maybe they had to take some time.**

I know how it goes.  
I know how it goes from wrong and right.  
Silence and sound.  
Did they ever hold each other tight  
Like us?  
Did they ever fight  
Like us?

You and I.  
We don't wanna be like them.  
We can make it 'til the end.  
Nothing can come between  
You and I.  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us.  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I.

Oh, you and I.

I figured it out.  
Saw the mistakes of up and down.  
Meet in the middle.  
There's always room for common ground.

I see what it's like.  
I see what it's like for day and night.  
Never together  
'Cause they see things in a different light  
Like us.  
But they never tried  
Like us.

You and I.  
We don't wanna be like them.  
We can make it 'til the end.  
Nothing can come between  
You and I.  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us.

'Cause you and I...

We don't wanna be like them.  
We can make it 'til the end.  
Nothing can come between  
You and I.  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us.  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I.

You and I.  
Oh, you and I.  
Oh, you and I.  
We can make it if we try.  
You and I  
Oh, you and I.

Dani got up and hugged Santana for a long time. "Thank-you… With everything that's been going on lately, I just… I really needed that…" Dani cried. "I know… And I'm sorry, I promise you that that will never happen again. I won't risk losing you and our family again. I love you." Santana said, kissing Dani's forehead. "I love you too." Dani whispered. Meanwhile, Brittany was trying to talk to Sky. "Sky, I seriously don't know what happened! Santana and I are always like this, unless we're not alone!" Brittany told him. "I should've listened to Jamie…" Sky mumbled. "What did she tell you? That little skank! Just because she's all happy with her wife doesn't mean she can—" Suddenly Sky pushed Brittany up against a wall in his bedroom. "Watch what you say about my sister!" Sky growled. Brittany whimpered in fear. "S—Sky… You're scaring me!" Brittany said quietly. While staring into Brittany's eyes, Sky suddenly felt very attracted to her. Sky pressed his body against hers and kissed her fiercely. Brittany wanted to stop him, but he had never kissed her like that before, and Brittany liked it. Brittany tangled her fingers into Sky's hair and she let him pick her up and place her on his bed.

**== 4 months later ==**

Jamie was in the bathroom, doing something she'd never thought she'd ever get to do: Taking a pregnancy test. When the results came, Jamie ran back into their bedroom. "Jane! Jane wake-up!" Jamie squealed. Jane groaned and threw a pillow at Jamie. "Jamie, it's 9:30! Just let me sleep for a while longer… We had a rough, but amazing night yesterday, and I just want to sleep…" Jane groaned. "Well, you might not want to sleep anymore when you hear my news…" Jamie squealed. "What news?" Jane asked. "I'm pregnant!" Jamie said excitedly. Jane gasped and jumped around with Jamie. "This is truly amazing! I am so excited!" Jane said, kissing Jamie. "Me too! We can tell the others later, all I want right now, is you!" Jamie growled seductively at Jane. Meanwhile, Dani and Santana were sitting in the living, watching the kids play. Santana placed her head on Dani's shoulder. "I'm glad we worked things out…" Santana admitted. "I am too… I'm happy that everyone is finally happy and no drama or stress to worry about. Sky and Jamie both deserve to be happy." Dani told her. "Yes, and so do you! And I hope that you are very happy!" Santana grinned. "I am!" Dani replied. Dani kissed Santana softly, forgetting the kids were even there. "Ari? Why is Mommy hurting Mama?" DJ asked. "She's not DJ! They're just kissing! Gross!" Ari shuddered. "Oh..." DJ exclaimed.

Suddenly, Sky and Brittany came into the house with big grins on their faces. "What are you two so happy about?" Dani asked. "Alright, I want to share this news with everyone! Where's Jamie? Jamie! Come down here!" Sky called. Dani and Santana giggled softly. "What?" Sky asked. "They're quite busy themselves this morning!" Dani giggled. "Of course they are…" Sky mumbled. Jamie came down stairs moments later with Jane. "What's so important Sky? We were busy!" Jamie told him. "I know, and what's so important, is that Brittany and I have an important announcement to make." Sky said, holding Brittany's hand. "What is it Sky?" Dani asked. "We're getting married!" Sky exclaimed. Brittany instantly showed off her ring to everyone. "Sky! That's great news!" Dani replied. "Proud of you, bro!" Jamie told him. "Jamie? Should we tell them our news?" Jane asked. "No way! You guys too? Well this is quite a morning!" Dani said, smiling. "Alright, well this is really big news…" Jamie said, trying to hide her smile. "Just tell us Squirt!" Santana said. "I'm pregnant!" Jamie exclaimed.

Dani gasped and screamed. "No way! My baby sister is pregnant!" Dani jumped with Jamie and squealed. "I am so happy for you two! Oh my God! San, we're going to be aunts!" Dani squealed. "I'm going to be an uncle… Again! Yes!" Sky cheered. "And I'll be an aunt!" Brittany told him. The group exchanged hugs and jumped excitedly together. Hours later, the group calmed down and most of them went to bed. All that was left was Jamie and Dani. "You know, Grandma would've been proud of you…" Dani told her sister. "You really think so?" Jamie replied. "I know so! I know I am proud of you! And I'll be there for you every step of the way!" Dani said, hugging Jamie. "Thank-you, Dani… Means a lot to me…" Jamie told her. Santana came downstairs and saw them hugging. Santana opened the front door to get the mail, and was suddenly stabbed in the chest by Alex. "Santana!" Dani screamed. "I told you Jamie, I wasn't done with you… This is just the beginning!" Alex shouted.

**This is the last chapter of Baby Drama! What do you think will happy in the next story? Will Jamie and Jane have a healthy baby? Will Santana survive the stabbing? Will Sky and Brittany actually get married? Who are Dani and Jamie's real parents? Keep an eye out for the next story in the Helping Jamie Saga! Read and review please!**


End file.
